Sober
by svgurl410
Summary: sequel to Forever May Not Be Long Enough. Three years after the story ended, Clark and Oliver meet up again. One is engaged and the other is trying to make his mark in the world. Now working together in the Justice League, what will happen? ClarkOliver
1. Chapter 1

I hope you like the new story! Don't worry, I promise I will continue working on "Accidentally in Love" too:D Let me know what you think of this one though. :)**  
**

**Story**: Sober  
**Pairing/Characters**: Collie, Oliver/Dinah, Chloe/Bruce  
**Rating**: R  
**Disclaimer**: don't own anything  
**Warning**: slash, mentions of m/m sex  
**Spoilers**: season 6  
**Summary**: sequel to "Forever May Not Be Long Enough". Three years after the story ended, Oliver and Clark meet up again. One of them is engaged and the other is trying to make his mark in the world. Now working together in the Justice League, what will happen?

* * *

**Chapter 1**

To live in a world and be apart of it were two different concepts. Living someplace was easy but actually being apart of it was not. Connecting with the fellow man or woman, knowing that the ground was as much yours as it was anyone else's . . . that was a feeling like no other. A feeling not many thought of. But it was one that he pondered all the time.

It was easy to take all this for granted. The blue skies, the green grass, the bright yellow sun . . . but he could never do that. Not when with every breath he took and every step he made, he was reminded that this world was not his own.

Forever a foreigner, he was to witness the Earth and know that it was not his, that no matter how long he lived there . . . no matter how long he would live there. His planet, Krypton, had long been destroyed.

However, as long as he lived on the planet, he would protect it. Krypton may be his place of birth but Earth was the only home he knew and would fight to see it didn't meet the same end as Krypton. Through his training, he had learned that it was his destiny. The human race, Jor-El claimed, was doomed to destroy itself if they continued on their current path. They needed someone to balance them out, to stop the evils within the society that was taking over.

That someone would be him. It was a huge responsibility and he knew there would be people to assist him, others that have put on a costume before him. He would not be alone but he knew that his responsibility was different that the rest. They were doing this out of their own free will and this was the path that he was meant to walk.

His life would indeed be a long, lonely one but to ignore his destiny was not even within the realm of possibilities. There was a reason that he went on his training and that was because he desired to learn more about his abilities, about his heritage. Needed and wanted to be completely knowledgeable on what he could do before he took up the streets to fight crime.

It was time to test what he had learned. Hovering above the Earth, he smiled softly, knowing that billions of people rested there, all unknowing that he was above them, watching them. And soon, he would be among them, protecting their right to live a peaceful life.

Disguised as a regular person, he would venture out in a costume whenever someone needed help. Two separate identities within one person. Clark Kent would forever be who he was but Kal-El, or whatever superhero name he would be given, would be the embodiment of what he could do.

He was already prepared with a costume. One that was based off a traditional Kryptonian outfit, decorated with the crest that represented the House of El. It was made of bright red and blue so he knew he would stand out. There was no mask but he refused to hide behind one. His entire life had been spent in hiding, protecting who he was from everyone, except the select few.

That would cease when he returned. A pair of glasses would shield him from being connected to his alter ego and a dorky persona, which would not be to difficult for him to emulate, would prevent anybody from guessing that the same man who saved their lives was the one who tripped over his own feet on a regular basis.

Sacrifices would have to be made for him to keep up his dual life. There were people waiting for him to return home but other than them, he could not freely interact with others. Even with the ones who knew about his secret, he would have to have limited contact. Should someone with a vengeance against him figure out, and he expected to have enemies in his intended line of work, his loved ones would be the first targeted.

His heritage had already hurt too many in his youth and he refused to risk the lives of the ones he cared most about for his own selfish purposes. A life of solitude would be difficult to adjust to, especially since he had been blessed in such a loving family growing up but he would adapt.

_It isn't as if I haven't made sacrifices already. _Images of a beautiful blonde with soulful chocolate brown eyes filtered into his mind but were pushed away just as quickly. He had made that decision to let him go and he would forever live with the consequences.

There wasn't time to ponder whatever choices he had previously made. The past was done and dealt with. Only the future remained, waiting to be molded.

This had been a long a coming. Three years and finally, he was ready to face the world.

_It's time, Kal-El. _Yes, it was. One last glance at the Earth from afar and he flew in its direction, quickly breaking through the Earth's atmosphere. He knew where he was going but he was careful, to avoid planes or any watchful eyes. A time would come, a time that was soon approaching, when he would reveal himself but that would be in costume. Now, he still couldn't afford to be seen by the regular person.

Upon arriving at his destination, he looked around, a smile gracing his features. Smallville was just how he remembered it. The clear skies, the large open fields . . . he grinned when his hearing tuned in to the sounds of cows mooing.

Three years and at long last, he was home.

_Clark looked around the ice castle. The Arctic was just as he remembered it to be but then again, he had only been there a few weeks prior. _

_His heart was aching for Oliver. He needed to see Oliver and he missed the blonde so much. _

"_Kal-El," Jor-El's loud voice echoed through the large space. "You have arrived." _

"_Yes," he said, trying to keep his voice steady. "I am here for my training." _

"_I see that," Jor-El said. "You have left your chosen mate to come here."_

"_You know about that?" Clark questioned but then felt stupid for asking. Of course, Jor-El knew. Somehow, he seemed to know everything about his life. _

"_I don't know if parting the way you did was your best course of action, my son," Jor-El advised. _

"_Wait a second," Clark interrupted. "You've never had any use for humans and now you are saying I was wrong to end my relationship with Oliver? Who by the way, is a male?" _

"_You have gotten too used to the human prejudices," Jor-El told him. "Krypton was the most advanced civilization in the galaxy and that is not only because of our technology. Our social customs are much ahead that of the humans. Mating did not have to be between strictly men and women. Your relationship to Oliver Queen would've been highly accepted." _

_For not the first time, Clark wondered what would've happened if his planet had not been destroyed. But then again, he never would have met Oliver and that would just be a tragedy. Even if he had to leave him in the end, he would never forget nor would he regret all the wonderful moments they had together. _

"_Kal-El," Jor-El continued, oblivious to his thoughts. "If I thought lowly of the humans, I never would've sent you to grow up among them. In completing your destiny, your humanity and your connections to the Earth will be your greatest strength. As will your love." _

"_What?" Clark couldn't believe that that his biological father was actually saying these things. _

"_Why do you think that I sent you to Earth, Kal-El?" his father questioned. _

"_Because Krypton was one the verge of destruction," Clark answered. "And you wanted me to live, to carry on the Kryptonian legacy." _

"_That is part of the reason," Jor-El confessed. "But not the only one."_

"_There's more?" Clark asked, curiosity evident in his tone. _

"_Kal-El, there are evils within every society, no matter how advanced or civilized," Jor-El explained. "No matter how much I fought to protect the future of Krypton, these evils took over, eventually leading to its doom." _

"_But what does that have to do with me?" Clark asked. _

"_The same problems that existed in Krypton exist on Earth as well," Jor-El informed him. "Humans are innately good but if left to their own ways, they will surely destroy themselves. I sent you, my only son, to stop this from happening." _

"_I thought my destiny was to rule?" Clark said, finally saying aloud his worst fear. _

"_Your destiny," Jor-El said, "Is to protect. Protect the Earth from suffering the same fate as Krypton." There was a pause. "And as long as you have love, you will feel a connection to the people that you are there to protect. Just because you are protecting them does not mean that you must alienate yourself from them, Kal-El." _

"_I did not end my relationship with Oliver just because I want to alienate myself," Clark said, "I did it because I do not want him to wait for me." _

"_So you made that decision for the both of you," Jor-El concluded. If his biological father's voice came with a face, he was certain it would be frowning, He could hear the disapproval in his tone. Clark didn't say anything. _

"_I see that you have made up your mind," Jor-El concluded. "That's fine, Kal-El. But the break up is plaguing your mind . . . I can tell. For your training to go off well, you must have a clear mind."_

_Clark swallowed hard. "Okay." Closing his eyes, he imagined his mother, Chloe, Lois . . . and Oliver. _

_Oliver after their first kiss. _

_Oliver, after the first time they said "I love you". _

_Oliver's sweet hesitation the first time they made love, fearful that he was rushing Clark, despite Clark's reassurances that he wanted it. _

_Oliver's happiness when Clark told him he wanted to marry him. _

_His heart raced as memories kept coming. But the next ones were a lot worse. _

_Oliver, after their fight and he walked out. _

_Oliver's hope when he set up their romantic evening. _

_Oliver's betrayed expression when he caught "Julia" and him kissing. _

_Oliver's pain when Clark said he wanted his independence and began spurting out lies about feeling trapped. _

_Oliver's strong determination when he told Clark to get out and never come back. _

_Oliver the last time he last saw him, just a few hours prior, sadly glancing at an engagement ring that would never be used. _

_Oliver. . . . Oliver . . . Oliver. _

_The sheer agony of the memories rushing through his mind threatened to take over and he willed himself not to cry. Taking a few calming breaths, he regained control and forced all the memories to the back of his mind. _

_Opening his eyes, he found that he was a lot more relaxed. _

"_You're ready," Jor-El said. _

_He found that Jor-El was correct . . . he was ready. And it was time to begin. _

Clark's eyes snapped open and shifted to look at his alarm clock. It was still early but there was no way he was going back to sleep.

Ever since he returned, he had been having dreams of his training. Not that he couldn't remember every second of the past three years. His training had been good to him and he never imagined that he would learn so much.

Despite what Jor-El told him, he could not bring himself to listen. He would always have some kind of connection with the people but he could not afford to get into any sort of relationship. It would be too risky.

Only his mother knew that he had returned. He had not even talked to Chloe yet and he knew he was going to hear it from her for not contacting him immediately. But the past few days had been hectic, with him looking for an apartment and a job. Before he left, he had money saved up for his return and was prepared.

Finding an apartment was easier than he expected and today, he had a job interview . . . at The Daily Planet. He was excited at the prospect of writing for one of the most well known papers in the nation.

His training had taken him all over the world and given him the chance to submit a few articles for various papers in different countries. His being previously published definitely helped polish his resume. The fact that Perry White was still editor-in-chief and hadn't forgotten him would also be very useful.

Rolling out of bed, he took his time getting dressed. Wearing a loose suit that would conceal his muscular frame, and donning a pair of glasses, he almost laughed when he looked at himself in the mirror.

His apartment was within walking distance of The Planet so after a quick breakfast, that's what he did.

Clark ended up arriving early. Finding Perry's office easily, he made his way through the bustling crowd to the closed office and knocked.

"Come in," a deep voice came from within and Clark opened the door, entering the office. Perry White was sitting behind the desk and he looked exactly the same. The man had hardly aged since the last time they spoke. In fact, he looked a lot healthier. Clark supposed that the removal of the alcohol in his diet was the cause.

"Mr. White?" he said slowly. "We have an interview?"

"Kent?" Perry said incredulously. "Wow, you have changed. Come on in, come on in. Have a seat, kid." Perry chuckled. "But then again, you're hardly a kid anymore are you, Kent?"

Clark took the seat across from Perry.

Perry picked out a file and looked at his resume. "Very impressive resume you got here Kent. I've read your work and we at the Planet will be happy to have you apart of our staff."

"Mr. White?" Clark asked, trying not to get too excited.

"First of all, if you're going to work here, you have to call me Perry," Perry instructed. "None of that 'Mr. White' crap. Second, this will be different than working freelance. Soon, you'll understand the difference." He paused. "I knew the first time I met you that there was something special about you, Kent." Sticking out his hand, he said, "Welcome aboard."

"Thank you, Mr. White . . . I mean, Perry," Clark said happily, taking the offered hand.

"To get you used the ropes, I'm giving you a partner," Perry told him. Clark nodded.

"LANE!" Perry bellowed. _Lane? Oh no . . . it couldn't be. _He heard footsteps approaching and the door swung open.

Clark turned around and saw none other than Lois Lane standing behind him. Dressed immaculately in a black skirt, a silky white button top and a long jacket, she looked much different than the woman he lived with three years previous.

"Yes Chief?" Lois said.

"For the millionth time, stop calling me chief," Perry commanded. "And remember the partner I was telling you about?"

"I don't need a partner," Lois argued. "I don't know why you're doing this to me."

"It'll be good for the both of you," Perry said. "No arguments, Lane. Meet your partner." Lois sighed and looked at him for the first time.

She gasped. "Clark?"

"Hi Lois," Clark greeted her, smiling.

"You two know one another?" Perry questioned, surprised. They both nodded. "Well, that makes it even better! Lane, I want you to show Kent here the ropes. Teach him how things work around here." Lois was about to protest but a glare shut her up immediately.

"Come along, Smallville," Lois said. "We're busy and I don't much time to baby sit you." Clark hid a laugh at her outrage but followed her out anyway. Shooting one last look at Perry, who nodded encouragingly, he hurried to catch up to Lois.

"Your desk is here," Lois said, pointing to the one across from what was obviously hers. "So, Smallville, where have you been? Nobody has heard from you in years."

"I've been traveling," Clark told her. "It was hard to keep in touch."

"Whatever Smallville," Lois said. "It's good to have you back. But just because I'm happy to see you doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you."

"Okay, Lois," he said.

She smiled, pleased. "And when on Earth did you get glasses? Your eyes were fine in Smallville and in college."

"Oh yeah," Clark said, having a lie ready. "When I was traveling, I started having issues with my eyes. Turned out my eyes have gradually been getting worse. Got glasses a little while ago."

She accepted that answer. "Who knew? Anyway, we have work to do. So this is how it works."

Clark listened patiently as she rambled on about procedures and how things would be.

Out of the corner of his eye, he looked around the newspaper room, where everyone was busily working.

This would be his life now.

Trying to focus on Lois's instructions, he couldn't hold back a smile.

_This would be his life now. _And it was not looking so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to those of who you reviewed the first chapter. Let me know what you think of this new one:)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Clark was a quick learner and picked up on what Lois was saying easily. One thing he did figure out on his own was that it was best not to aggravate Lois Lane. Apparently, the new version of Lois was not just more sophisticated, she was even bossier than before. Which Clark hadn't thought was feasible but it happened.

If he wanted to maintain a good relationship, he figured just to go with some of her small whims. He had no plans to let her walk all over him but he wanted to fade into the background and that would require not starting arguments on every little issue.

At the moment, he was on his way to the printer to pick up an article for Lois. He didn't get a tour of the place so doing these little errands for her helped him learn where everything was.

Bumping into someone, he apologized. "Oh, I'm so sorry . . ." But he trailed off when he saw the person he had inadvertently crashed into. Blue eyes sparkled in recognition.

"CK!" Jimmy Olsen was still the same. According to Lois, he had accomplished his dream and was now a full time photographer for the Planet.

"Hey Jimmy," Clark greeted him. "How's it going?"

"It's great," Jimmy responded. "I heard you had just been hired here, CK. It's going to be awesome having you around." Clark smiled at his enthusiasm. He had always liked the other man.

"Today's my first day actually," Clark admitted.

"Well, welcome," Jimmy said. "I'm sure you'll fit right in."

"Thanks," Clark replied. "I hear you're a hotshot photographer now."

Jimmy grinned. "Yeah, it's just incredible. Love my job."

"That's good," Clark said.

He would've said more but Lois's voice cut through their conversation. "Smallville! Where is my article? Save the socializing for later!"

Clark grimaced and Jimmy shot him a sympathetic look.

"Good luck with that one," Jimmy said softly, patting him on the shoulder.

"Thanks," Clark said. "I think I'll need it." A quick goodbye and he headed to the printer.

Retrieving the article, he went back to Lois and presented her with it. She snatched it from him and nodded.

"Okay, Smallville, I have a lead and since we're partners now, you are coming with me," Lois stated. He nodded and followed her out. Jimmy tagged along with a camera, ready to take pictures.

"So what exactly is this lead?" he questioned as the trio exited the building.

Lois explained what she learned from her source as they walked. They were chatting about the potential story when a scream caught Clark's attention.

He immediately turned to the source of the sound. And he had to stop himself from gasping. A woman was hanging off a window on the twentieth story of a building. She was far enough away that Lois couldn't hear her screams but he could.

"Lois," he said hurriedly, catching her attention and Jimmy's too. "I will be right back."

Before she could protest, he ran off, trying to find a private place to get out of his suit. He found a phone booth, which wasn't much, but it worked. Slipping out of his clothes quickly, he slipped out and shot up in the air.

"Someone help me!" the woman screamed. He sped toward her and watched as she lost her grip.

She was falling but he was quick to catch her. Looking at him, she gasped.

"It's okay, miss," Clark said, "You're fine now."

She watched him wide eyed as she slowly brought her back to the ground. His rescue had caught a lot of attention. Everyone was staring at them, at him.

There was a crowd that gathered by the time they made it to the ground. Clark gently helped her get back on her feet.

"You saved me," she breathed, eyes wide with awe. "Thank you . . ."

A lot of people were asking questions but he saw shuffling and found himself face to face with Lois, who had her pen and pad out.

"Who are you?" she demanded. "And how did you do that?"

"I'm a friend," he said, his voice deeper than usual. "That's all you need to know, Ms Lane."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jimmy flashing photos frantically. Giving her a nod, he looked up and shot up into the sky.

Atop a building, Clark watched as everyone freaked out over his appearance. He couldn't help the slow grin on his face. What a way to announce himself.

He looked over the city and his smile faded as he saw a familiar figure walking the streets. A blonde that he only knew too well but hadn't seen for over 3 years.

"Oliver," he whispered, recognizing the man he loved. And he wasn't alone. Oliver was chatting amicably with a companion, a gorgeous brunette woman. His heart stopped when he saw Oliver lean over and kiss her.

_It's been three years, you must've expected he'd move on. It was what you wanted. _

"Be careful what you wish for" never applied more. Shooting the happy couple one last glance, he headed back to the phone booth, where he could change back and return to the Planet.

The Planet was a zoo when he arrived, all the buzz being over him, or at least his alter ego.

"Kent!" Perry's voice boomed throughout the room and Clark quickly rushed to his boss's office. Lois and Jimmy were already there.

"Where did you go Smallville?" Lois wanted to know. But she didn't get a chance to pursue her line of questioning. Perry cut them both off.

"It doesn't matter," Perry interrupted. "This is the biggest news since Gotham revealed Batman. We can not be scooped on this story . . . this guy is in our city and we need to learn more about him, whoever he is . . ."

"Superman," Lois threw in.

"Superman?" Clark repeated, amused and slightly horrified.

"Did you not see the S on his chest?" Lois shot back. "Oh wait, you were too busy disappearing!"

Clark willed himself not to roll his eyes.

"Fine, call him Superman," Perry stated. "Whatever, just get me more information! Now go!"

All three of them scurried out. Jimmy ran off to check on his pictures while Lois and Clark went to their desks to start the story.

"Smallville," Lois said excitedly, "This is going to be huge! And you know what? Superman knew who I was!"

"That's great Lois," Clark told her, images of Oliver still in his mind. He wondered how the blonde was doing.

"Obviously, he must've read my articles," Lois said arrogantly, not noticing his lack of attention.

Clark had to bite his cheek to prevent himself from laughing. "I'm sure that's it."

Lois looked at him, her eyes shining. "You should've seen him, Smallville . . . he's absolutely amazing." She sighed dreamily and her next words made him cringe.

"I think I'm in love."

It took all of Clark's willpower not to hit his forehead against a nearby wall as Lois started typing her article, beaming.

Oliver had a new girlfriend and Lois was in love with his alter ego, who she named Superman. He groaned.

_Why me? _

That afternoon was the busiest day ever. His first day at the Planet and it was so hectic. They were running through the quotes they had gotten from people who had seen "Superman" and then calling the woman he rescued for her story.

Perry was determined to be the first one to announce Superman and everyone was going crazy, putting the paper together in record time. Clark's first byline would about . . . him. Ironies of life indeed.

But they weren't the Daily Planet for nothing. At exactly 7 pm, The Daily Planet released a special evening issue, and became the first one to introduce Superman to the world. Clark and Lois's article was on the front page and Clark couldn't help the thrill that ran through his body at seeing his name in print.

He could definitely get used to this.

Not too far away, in the Clock Tower, Oliver Queen was finishing up dinner with his fiancée. Oliver smiled at Dinah Lance, also known as the Black Canary in the crime fighting world, who immediately smiled back.

She was everything he wanted . . . beautiful, intelligent, funny and the fact that they were both crime fighters, working in The Justice League made the relationship better because he didn't have to worry about hiding his identity from her. Their first date had actually been a blind date, set up by none other than Chloe Sullivan, who over the years had become one of his best friends.

After Clark and his breakup, Oliver began to self-destruct. He put all his energy into Queen Industries and took more risks when it came to being the Green Arrow. Everything became worse when Clark seemed to disappear off the planet. No matter how much Oliver tried, he couldn't track his former boyfriend and that was more painful than he imagined.

It was Chloe who stepped up and interfered, showing him that just because he lost Clark didn't mean he had to lose himself. Chloe was the one who helped him put the pieces of his heart back together and she was the one who insisted, only 8 months after Clark had left him, that he needed to get back into the dating game.

Chloe had introduced him to Dinah and after they had been dating for about a year and a half, Chloe was the one he went to for advice when he wanted to propose. She was a wonderful person and Oliver found out why Clark had always been so dependent on her.

That was why when he needed a best man, he opted out and went for the best woman, asking Chloe to do the honor. She had been pleased and accepted his offer.

Oliver was eternally grateful to Chloe Sullivan, for she had saved him from himself. He got his chance to partially pay her back.

It came in the form of Chloe's current boyfriend, Bruce Wayne. Bruce and he went to Excelsior together and did a lot of business together. When he learned that Bruce was none other than Gotham's Batman, the two had talked, deciding to merge their separate teams into one large Justice League.

He helped Chloe score an interview with Bruce, which hadn't been difficult because Bruce had already read about her and been impressed with her. And when Bruce wanted to ask her out, he insisted the other man do just that and encouraged Chloe to say 'yes', assuring her that there was more to the billionaire than his playboy status.

The two had clicked, just like Oliver knew they would. They had been dating for a while and Chloe was now living with Bruce in the Wayne Manor. Whenever they were in the same city, the four of them tried to get together for double dates.

Either way, his life was going well. It had not turned out as he expected but he had no complaints.

Dinah and he finished up dinner and they both headed to the living room to relax and talk about the wedding. Just engaged over four months, they had a lot of wedding planning to do. But they were both happy to take their time and Oliver wanted to give Dinah the biggest, best wedding ever.

"Hey Ollie," Dinah said, breaking through his thoughts. He looked at her and found that she was holding a newspaper. "Look here, it seems that The Daily Planet has made a special evening issue. I wonder why?"

He shrugged. "Maybe they had some breaking news or something."

Dinah scanned the front page and her eyes widened. "Well, it seems that they do."

"Plan to share?" Oliver teased, curious what had her so shocked.

"We have a new hero in town, Ollie," Dinah announced.

"Really?" Oliver said. "Who?"

"His name is Superman," Dinah explained, scanning through the article.

"Superman?" Oliver repeated, vaguely amused.

"I think it's the name the Planet gave him," Dinah told him. She frowned for a second. "Lois covered the story."

"I'm not surprised there," Oliver stated. Over the years, Oliver watched Lois become the star of The Daily Planet and had been impressed with the way her writing skills developed. Nobody would've guessed that she began her career writing insulting articles about his alter ego at the Inquisitor.

Dinah snickered. "I never thought Lois would share her byline."

"Lois?" Oliver echoed. "I think you're thinking of someone else."

"There are two names on this article," Dinah informed him.

"Are you serious?" Oliver asked, impressed. Lois must've been forced into it. There was no way the Lois he knew would ever accept a partner willingly.

"Yeah," Dinah stated. "The front page article- Metropolis Welcomes Superman. It's by both Lois Lane and someone named Clark Kent."

That's when Oliver's world crashed down before his eyes. "I'm sorry?" he managed to choke out. "Could you repeat that?"

"Could I repeat what, Ollie?" Dinah asked, blue eyes filling with worry when she saw the look on his face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he lied. "I just . . . what was the second name?"

"Clark Kent," she repeated. She tilted her head. "How do you know him?"

_He was the love of my life and I once upon a time planned to spend the rest of my life with him. _

But he could not give her that answer. For one, Dinah did not know if his past relationship with Clark. He didn't know why it never came up. She knew that he was bisexual and also knew that he had had a relationship that went south, leaving him devastated. However, she had never asked and he had never offered any information.

"He was a friend," Oliver said, trying to keep his tone relaxed. "I just . . . am surprised to hear that. Nobody's heard from him in a few years. In fact, he was Chloe's best friend."

"And nobody has heard from him?" Dinah questioned, puzzled. "Did he disappear off the face of the planet or something?"

"No idea," Oliver replied, shrugging.

"Were you two close?" Dinah wanted to know.

"No," Oliver answered immediately. "I . . . I hardly knew him." And wasn't that the truth. At the end of their relationship, Clark felt like a stranger.

Oliver paused. "I met him when I was dating Lois." That relationship, Dinah did know about. "He saved my life a few times and helped the League with this one mission."

She nodded understandingly and smiled warmly. "Maybe the two of you could meet up and catch up."

"We weren't that great friends," Oliver said, trying to prevent any suggestions of future meetings. He couldn't see Clark, he wasn't ready . . . three years and he wasn't ready. Part of him believed he may not ever be.

_Damn you, Clark Kent. _Everything was going perfect in his life and of course, that was when Clark chose to make an appearance. Three years and no sign of him. And now he was back, working at The Daily Planet. The fact that he shared a byline with Lois meant that she knew he was back. Who else knew that Clark had returned?

Dinah pursed her lips but smiled anyway. "Okay, Ollie, whatever you say. Anyway, we have to make some decisions on the wedding . . ."

"Sounds good," Oliver agreed, more than willing to change the conversation topic.

She started talking about wedding invitations and the guest list and he nodded, really only half listening.

His thoughts were set firmly on a certain brunette reporter. One thought stuck out though.

Did Chloe know Clark was back?

It was close to midnight when Chloe Sullivan finally made it home. Her job kept her busy but it was definitely worth it. Leaving Kansas had been good for her but she missed her home.

She worked at The Washington Post for two years when she got a great offer from The Gotham Tribune. It wasn't Metropolis and it wasn't the Planet but two years of DC and she was ready to move back.

Now she was Assistant Editor-in-Chief at the Tribune and it kept her busy. Her life was good . . . she had her dream job and she was dating a great guy.

Bruce Wayne was nothing like the rumors made him out to be. She had been all too grateful to Oliver, who had managed to score her an interview with the billionaire who was notoriously wary of reporters.

She had been even more shocked when after the interview, he asked her out. Her first call had been to Oliver, who advised her to accept. And it was one of the best decisions she had ever made. Moving him with him had been the second.

Finding out Bruce Wayne was Batman had made her laugh more than anything. She seemed to have a thing for heroes. Of course, it explained his need to act like a brainless playboy to the general public and it was a good act. Before she went out with him, she had fallen for it too.

Dating him was not easy but she loved him and all the initial problems were worth it when she found that she was breaking through his shell. It had all been worth it the first time he had told her he loved her.

They had been dating just a little short of a year and Chloe was deliriously happy. Sometimes, she wondered if her life was a dream. If it was, she never wanted to wake up.

Slowly, she made her way through the mansion, and relaxed in the study with a good book. Bruce was not home yet . . . he was probably out on patrol. She made a habit to wait up for him, unless it got really late. A girl did need her beauty sleep.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a voice calling her name. Looking up, she saw Alfred standing there, holding a cup, an amused smile on his face.

"Alfred," she said, surprised. "Is everything all right?"

"Everything is fine," he assured her. He handed her the cup. "I thought that you might appreciate a cup of hot cocoa on such a chilly night."

She beamed and took the cup. "Thank you. You are a saint."

Alfred just chuckled and left but Chloe had been sincere in her declaration. He really was a saint. Alfred had been nice to her from the minute she started dating Bruce and she didn't know how the Wayne Manor would ever run efficiently without him. Also, Bruce would've been a lot worse off if he wasn't in his life.

She sipped her cocoa and went back to her book. Time passed quickly and she was so engrossed in her book that she didn't hear the footsteps approaching.

A soft kiss to her head brought her back to reality. Looking up, she met the midnight blue eyes of her boyfriend, who had changed out of his Batman costume and was back in casual black silk pajama pants and a dark top.

"Hey," she said, standing up and meeting his lips for a gentle kiss.

Pulling away when they needed air, she grinned. "How was your day?"

"Not bad," Bruce said, taking her abandoned seat. He pulled her into his lap. "And yours?"

"Busy, but good," she stated. "It's better now that I'm with you." She was about kiss him again when he stopped suddenly.

"Oh," he said suddenly. "I had something to show you." He paused. "But you're going to have to get off first."

"Do you have to do it now?" Chloe asked suggestively. "We can be doing so many other interesting things than talking."

"This is important," he insisted. "And once you see it, I know you'll agree with me." Reluctantly, she got off and he rushed out of the room and returned within minutes, holding a newspaper.

She took the paper and raised an eyebrow at the title. "The Daily Planet? You know I work at the Tribune right? Kind of traitorous there, Bruce."

"Just read the first article," Bruce commanded.

"Okay," she agreed. "Metropolis Welcomes Superman . . . who the hell is Superman?"

"Read the byline," Bruce instructed.

"By Lois Lane," Chloe read and then she gasped. "And Clark Kent?"

"Isn't he a friend of yours?" Bruce asked, "The one you haven't heard from in a while?"

"3 years," Chloe whispered. Clark had been missing for 3 years and suddenly he showed up, on the front page of one of the most prominent newspapers in the country, sharing a byline with her cousin of all people!

"And look at that new superhero," Bruce went on. "Where did he come from?"

She glanced at the pictures and she couldn't help the smile. The man in the costume wore no mask. His features were sharper and the green eyes she was used to were now blue. But his identity was not much of a mystery, at least not to her.

"Bruce," she said slowly, "I don't think he's as new as you think." He looked at her curiously and she gave him a smile, not saying anything else.

_Clark Kent, _she thought, _you have some explaining to do. _


	3. Chapter 3

The new chapter has arrived. I hope you like it. Let me know:)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Bruce looked curiously at his girlfriend's smile. _She knows something. _This new hero that so worried him, didn't even get a reaction from her. In fact, she seemed . . . pleased at this new development.

"You know something."

It was not a question but a statement and Chloe knew it.

"I know lots," Chloe said smugly. "But if you are talking about our new hero, yes I do. He's not dangerous, Bruce."

"Chloe, you know I love you and trust your judgment on everything," Bruce started.

"But you need to find this one out for yourself," Chloe finished, with a smile. "I understand. You wouldn't be my Bruce if you didn't."

Even though they had been together for almost a year, Bruce was still shocked at how easily she was able to read him. The blonde had come into his life like a tidal wave and shaken everything up. In the beginning, he tried to close up, afraid of her getting too close but she just held on tighter. Realizing she wasn't going to leave him, he let her in completely.

And he hadn't regretted it once. Asking her to move in with him had been a risk but it was a good one. She fit in at the Manor and he really liked seeing her on a daily basis.

"So," Chloe said. "You going to run off to the Batcave and try to figure out who our new hero is and what he can do?"

He loved that she didn't care about his workaholic tendencies. Granted, she had those same tendencies. Which is why they got along so well.

"Actually," Bruce said, picking her up, "I think our new hero isn't going anywhere. I will deal with him tomorrow."

Chloe wrapped her legs around his waist. "And now?"

"Now I feel that I have some more pressing matters to attend to," Bruce said, with a growl. "Would you care to find out what those are?"

"I would definitely be interested," Chloe confirmed with a giggle. Bruce met Chloe's lips and thus ended the conversation for the rest of the night.

The superhero could definitely wait . . . right now he had a girlfriend to please. And how he enjoyed pleasing her.

The next day ended up being quite busy but Bruce was determined to make time to find out who this Superman was. All he knew was that the man could fly but he had to know if he had more abilities than that. Only then could he assess his threat level.

His league had some extremely powerful people and more than one could fly but he knew all about them- their backgrounds, their abilities and even their weaknesses. This newcomer was a complete mystery. First, he had that horrible costume . . . who would venture out into the streets in that monstrosity, he had no idea.

Then again, he paraded around at night fighting crime dressed as a giant bat so he guessed he couldn't really complain. But all that blue and red . . . Bruce inwardly cringed . . . he really preferred black.

Bruce knew he should really consult the League but he didn't care to. He could find out about "Superman" for himself. Then the League could be informed about what was going on. But not a second before.

For Chloe, the weekend didn't come soon enough. She hated that she was so busy on the weekdays but she loved her job and couldn't complain. But when she found out the best friend she hadn't seen for three years had returned and he was also the new superhero everyone was gushing about, it was difficult to stay patient.

Part of her wanted to just pick up a phone and call him, just to hear first hand that he was really back and safe, but she knew that their reunion had to be in person. She was a little insulted that Clark hadn't called her first but she knew that he was probably busy settling in.

Not to mention that if he was partnered with Lois, he wouldn't get a moment's break. Chloe loved her cousin but every since she had become "Lois Lane, reporter", the woman had been bossier than ever. That was one of the reasons that, when Chloe wanted to leave The Washington Post, she hadn't even considered the Planet. Because working with Lois was definitely something she could do without.

Her excitement to see her best friend got her up early Saturday morning. Granted she still needed 3 cups of coffee before she was actually awake but even Bruce was surprised to see her awake before 10. She filled him in on her plans for the day and he just kissed her, and said to have fun.

Chloe knew Bruce and she knew he was secretly thrilled that she had plans for the day. That way he wouldn't have to feel guilty for spending the day researching Superman. Many times, she had offered information on the new hero. Not his identity because she still couldn't betray Clark like that but what he was able to do. But Bruce had refused her, claiming that he wanted to find out for himself.

He knew she was biased and if he was to trust this new hero, he needed to learn everything on his own. Chloe understood.

She made good time to Metropolis. On her way there, her thoughts drifted to a certain blonde billionaire. Did Oliver know Clark had returned? He had to; the Daily Planet article was impossible to miss.

Her heart ached for the blonde. Clark had no idea how much Oliver had suffered because of him and there were times when she was comforting Oliver that she really hated her best friend. And she hated herself even more, for participating in the plan.

Sometimes, Oliver would be so grateful for her presence and she just wanted to admit that she was part of the reason he was alone and miserable. That made her only more determined to see it through, to make sure Oliver recovered from his broken heart.

Setting him up with Dinah had been hard because if she had her way, Oliver would still be with Clark. It was difficult seeing Oliver with anyone other than her best friend. If she had her way, they would have been laughing about how Clark was doing in his training. She highly suspected if Clark had told Oliver about his training and then left without breaking up with him, he would've returned a lot sooner.

Three years seemed like a long time and Chloe wondered if Clark took his own sweet time with his training because he felt like he had no reason to rush. No real reason to return.

_Cool down, Sullivan . . . just be happy you are going to see your best friend. Don't go into reporter mode; you'll have plenty of time for questions. _

Finding Clark's apartment was easy and when she was in front of his door, she was surprised at how nervous she was. _Come on, this is Clark . . . your best friend. _

The same best friend she hadn't seen for three years. Taking a deep breath, she knocked.

"Come in," the voice she knew too well said from inside. "It's open!"

Slowly, she twisted the doorknob and entered the apartment, Looking around, she found it was a decent size and already set up.

Hearing footsteps, she saw Clark emerge from the bedroom. Seeing her, he gasped. "Chloe?"

That was all it took. She threw herself into her best friend's arms and hugged him with everything she had.

"Clark," she whispered.

He hugged her back. "Chloe."

In that second, she knew everything would be all right. Because no matter how he had changed, he was still her Clark.

Clark removed himself from Chloe's embrace, still shocked to see his best friend. He felt horrible for not calling but he had been so busy settling down that it completely slipped his mind.

Not to mention Lois was running him ragged and Superman kept him occupied.

"This is a surprise," he said happily.

"Well, Mr. Daily Planet reporter," Chloe said teasingly, "Someone wasn't calling me the second they returned and I saw your byline on the front page . . . so I decided to pay you a visit."

He blushed. "I'm sorry, Chlo . . . I was just . . ."

"Busy, I know," Chloe finished. "I'm just thrilled you're back. I missed you."

"I missed you too," he said sincerely. "Have a seat . . . can I get you anything?"

Chloe took a seat on the couch and shook her head. "I'm good, thanks." She patted the seat next to him. "Sit down, Clark."

He took the aforementioned seat and beamed.

"So?" Chloe asked eagerly. "How was it?"

"It was good," Clark replied, knowing exactly what she was talking about. "I learned a lot . . . I'm really glad I went."

"I'm so happy," Chloe said. "I never expected you'd be gone for so long though. Three years, Clark. When you crossed the 2 year mark, I was so worried."

"It did take longer than I expected," Clark agreed. "But it was definitely worth it . . . I'm really sorry I worried you though."

"I knew you were out there fulfilling your destiny," Chloe declared, "I just missed you, that's all."

"I'm really happy to be back though," Clark replied.

"And already taking the world by storm," Chloe commented with a grin. "What do you say Superman?"

Clark laughed, not the least bit surprised. "I should've known you would've figured it out."

"Clark, you're running around without a mask," Chloe said pointedly. "How could I not tell? However, that does explain the glasses. I never would've pictured you in tights though . . . the blue and red? Well, you did wear an awful lot of both colors back in Smallville."

"I'm hoping the bright colors will distract people from my face," Clark confessed.

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "The way that suit seems to fit you, Clark, trust me . . . nobody will be looking at your face."

Clark felt his face heating up. "Chloe!"

"What?" Chloe asked innocently. "I'm just stating the facts."

"You're awful," he said, shaking his head. "But yes, the costume is based off of a traditional Kryptonian outfit. The 'S' the Lois saw is actually the crest of the House of El."

"And she gave you the name Superman," Chloe concluded. "Of all the names . . ."

"I know," Clark said, sighing. "Trust me, if I had the option, I would pick something else too. But Lois is rather . . . attached to my alter ego."

"Are you serious?" Chloe asked, eyes shining.

"According to her, he's 'amazing'," Clark quoted. "And she's 'in love'."

Chloe snickered. "Good luck with that one, Clark. The Lois you are working with is much more persistent and stubborn than the Lois you used to know. She's going to be bugging you for an exclusive."

"That's what I'm worried about," Clark said. "These past few days, it's all she's ever talking about. Whenever she has a free moment, it's 'Superman this' and 'Superman that'. Maybe I'll just give her that interview and get it over with. I know a lot of people have been wondering about Superman; this way, they might not be so skeptical."

"Giving her an exclusive may only increase her emotions but it just may be good," Chloe advised. "I mean, you can trust Lois to be a good interviewer."

"I might do that," Clark stated. He didn't want to give Lois hopes but perhaps there would be someway to conduct the interview in a professional manner. Clark would make sure to give Lois no hints about any attractions . . . the last thing he needed was to put ideas into her head.

Sensing his concern, Chloe squeezed his hand. "Don't stress too much about it. I'm sure everything will be fine."

He grinned and nodded, slightly reassured. "You're probably right. Enough about me though; how's everything going for you?"

"My life is perfect," Chloe admitted. "I never thought my future would turn out like this."

"You deserve it," Clark told her.

She smiled. "These past three years have been crazy . . . I don't know where to start."

"How about how you got to the Gotham Tribune?" Clark quizzed. "When I left you just got a job at the Washington Post."

Chloe enthusiastically launched into her story on how she worked at the Washington Post and how she felt homesick. So when she got offered a job at the Tribune, especially an Assistant Editor-In-Chief position, she took it.

"I'm so happy things worked out," Clark said.

"Me too," Chloe responded.

"And how did you meet Bruce Wayne?" Clark questioned.

"Well, Oliver . . ." Her voice trailed off. His name hadn't come up in their conversation and Clark knew Chloe was unsure of how to introduce the topic.

"It's okay Chloe," he said gently. "You can say his name . . . it doesn't bother me." _Besides, I've already know he's with someone else. _

Chloe didn't look convinced but continued anyway. "Well, Oliver set up an interview between Bruce Wayne and myself. Imagine my surprise when he actually asked me out later. I called Oliver for advice and he told me I should go out with him. I did. We've been together for almost a year."

"Does he make you happy?" Clark wanted to know.

"I love him Clark," Chloe responded. Clark smiled when he saw the way her eyes lit up when she said Bruce's name. His best friend had found her soul mate and Clark's heart warmed at the news. It was about time Chloe found a man who appreciated her like she deserved.

"I can't wait to meet him," Clark said honestly.

"And I can't wait to introduce you," Chloe declared. "Do you know, it was Bruce who showed me the article with your name on it? He remembered me talking about you and recognized your name."

Clark chuckled. "I still can't believe I'm working at the Planet . . ."

"Clark Kent, I always knew you were born to be a journalist," Chloe said. "Even back in the good ol' days at the Torch . . ."

"When I was writing the cafeteria menu?" Clark filled in, with a grin.

"And you did a great job of writing up that menu," Chloe said, trying to keep her expression serious but ended up bursting into laughter.

One look at her expression and Clark lost control too, joining her in a fit of laughter.

When they both calmed down, Chloe observed his expression. "So," she said softly, "Are we just ignoring my comment about Oliver?"

Clark's stomach clenched. "I guess not . . . I suppose we should talk about him."

"We don't have to," Chloe started but Clark shook his head fiercely.

"It's best to get it out in the open," Clark insisted. "Besides, we've never had any awkwardness between us and I'm not starting now." He sighed. "How is he?"

"He's really good, Clark," Chloe told him. "I kept my promise . . ."

"I didn't have any doubts you wouldn't," Clark replied.

"He and I have actually become close friends," Chloe confessed, rubbing her hands together.

"I can tell, if he's playing matchmaker for you," Clark teased.

"Have you seen him?" Chloe questioned.

"I saw him," Clark told her, "I didn't talk to him. It was after I made my appearance as Superman. I saw him with this brunette woman . . ."

"Dinah Lance," Chloe filled in. _Apparently, Chloe knows who she is. _

"Dinah Lance?" Clark repeated.

"Yeah," Chloe said, "She's . . . she's Oliver's fiancée."

The revelation hit Clark like a ton of bricks. "Oliver's engaged."

"He is," Chloe said softly. "How do you feel?"

Clark shrugged, trying to play it off like he didn't care. "What should I feel? I'm very happy for him."

"Clark, this is me," Chloe said, "Don't try to pretend. It has got to hurt."

It did hurt but Clark knew he deserved it. He deserved this pain and he didn't deserve Chloe's sympathy. This was _his_doing.

"Chloe, this is what I wanted," Clark said, trying to keep his voice steady. "I wanted him to move on and find someone else. And I'm glad he has." Green eyes met hazel. "Is she nice?"

"She's very nice," Chloe told him. "I . . . I kind of introduced them."

He gave her a wry smile. "I guess they hit it off."

"They did," Chloe confirmed.

"Thanks for being there for him Chloe," Clark said sincerely. "I was so worried about him being alone . . ."

"I made a promise and I would never break it," Chloe responded. "Besides, Oliver is a good man and I do like him."

"You guys are good friends now?" Clark asked, amazed.

"I'm actually the best woman at the wedding," Chloe told him, blushing.

"I can't believe it," he murmured. The two people he loved more than anything in the world were now closer than ever. And Chloe was the best woman at Oliver's wedding. Who would've thought?

Misunderstanding his silence, Chloe asked nervously, "Are you upset?"

Clark furrowed his eyebrows, "Why would I be upset?"

"That I had such a huge part to play in Oliver's moving on?" Chloe suggested.

"That's ridiculous," Clark said, frowning. "I mean, Chloe . . . this was_my_decision. I chose my path and _I_decided to not give Oliver the choice to wait. I'm relieved, actually, that he had you for a support system. You have done so much for me in the past and I'm so grateful to have you in my life. It's only fair that he gets to experience the joys of having Chloe Sullivan as a friend."

Chloe smiled, hazel eyes watery, as she pulled him into a hug. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," Clark told her. "But I'm back now and I'm not going anywhere."

"Good," Chloe said firmly. "You better not. Three years was long enough."

Standing up, she grinned. "Now we've had enough of the talking . . . come on, I'll treat you to lunch."

"Sounds good," Clark agreed and followed her out. The news of Oliver's engagement remained in his mind but for now, he pushed it to the back of his thoughts.

He could think about Oliver later; right now, his best friend was there and wanted to spend time with him.

Clark ended up spending most of the day with Chloe, before she had to head back to Gotham City. He had a great time and they spent lots of time catching up and just enjoying each other's company.

The rest of the weekend went by quickly. Lois demanded his time and dragged him out of bed on Sunday morning to go on a lead. Too bad the story ended up going nowhere.

Superman too was making more appearances and his name was showing up in more papers. Fortunately, the response to him was positive. People just wanted to know more about the mysterious new superhero.

Not for the first time, he considered offering Lois an interview.

If he was honest with himself, he would admit that he was purposely keeping busy. Too much free time would lead him to think about Oliver's upcoming wedding. So he tried to concentrate on everything else, anything that would keep his thoughts from wandering to the blonde he still loved so much.

Monday came and Clark was back in the Planet.

The minute he entered, Lois was chatting his ear off, telling him about new leads. Yes, it was the start of another week and he was ready.

For Oliver, the weekend went on forever. He too was keeping himself busy, because if he let his thoughts drift, then it would go back to his former boyfriend. It wasn't too difficult either. Dinah and he had a lot to do for the wedding, which they were hoping to have sometime the following year. They hadn't exactly set a date yet. Dinah was waiting to hear back from a hall that she wanted to have their reception in.

When Monday arrived, he was happy because he could go back to focusing on work. Dinah and he were heading back to Star City within a couple of days but he had business in Metropolis so he had to stick around.

He worked from his penthouse that day and then, around lunch time, decided to go grab a bite to eat. It was such a pleasant day that Oliver decided he would just walk. Slipping into a pair of jeans and a brown long sleeved sweater shirt, he exited the penthouse. Dinah wasn't around anyway and he could use some fresh air.

He was strolling down the streets, just casually glancing around when a figure caught his eye, causing him to stop in place. _Oh God no. _

Because across the street, seated at an outdoor café, having lunch and working diligently was none other than the man he had worked so hard to forget.

Clark Kent had apparently gotten glasses over the years but other than, he still looked the same. _He hasn't seen you, Queen . . . run, run now. _It would be so easy to keep walking. The brunette was so focused on his work that he wasn't even taking notice of his surroundings.

But Oliver found he couldn't go. He wasn't going to run away. No, it wasn't him. Three years and it was time to face his past.

Taking a deep breath, he prepared to cross the street.

_This is so peaceful. _Clark had gotten tired of all of Lois's yelling. He did like the brunette but there were times she just got on his nerves. Now, he was sitting at an outdoor café, having lunch and editing his article.

So concentrated he was in his article, he didn't even hear the approaching footsteps and didn't even take notice of the figure that stopped in front of his table.

"That must be one interesting article," a voice commented, effectively snapping him out of his thoughts.

He lifted his head. "I'm sorry?" And then his voice died, as he met all too familiar brown eyes. Clark swallowed hard and only one word escaped his lips.

"Oliver."


	4. Chapter 4

The new chapter is here! I hope you all like it. Let me know. As always, comments are appreciated. :D

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The pair stared at one another in silence, neither really knowing what to say after so long apart. It was Oliver who finally broke the awkwardness as he found the courage to speak.

"So how are you?" the blonde asked and Clark blinked several times, as if registering what his former lover had just asked.

"I'm okay," he replied, his heart screaming for its mate even after all this time. "How are you?" Clark asked the blonde, who merely shrugged.

"I can't complain," he replied and the brunette nodded. Looking around quickly, Oliver suddenly sat down in the seat across from him, his brown eyes looking at Clark intently. He wasn't a mind reader, but Clark was more than certain in that moment that he knew exactly what Oliver was going to ask.

"Were you ever going to tell me that you were back?" Ollie asked, causing Clark to frown.

"And what would you have said if I showed up on your doorstep?" the brunette countered, noticing a sense of understanding crossing the blonde's features.

"Where have you been the last three years?" Oliver asked and this time Clark couldn't stop the frown that appeared on his own face. He wanted so badly in that moment to explain everything to Oliver, to tell him that he never wanted to leave him, but as his mouth opened to say the words, his mind thought of Dinah Lance. Suddenly the reality that the man he loved, loved someone else came crashing down on him once more and he had to look away from Oliver's intense gaze.

"Clark?" Oliver asked, forcing the younger man to look at him once more. Opening his mouth to speak, Clark was cut short as he heard a cry for help in the distance.

"I . . . I have to go," Clark apologized, quickly gathering his things before standing from the table. Oliver looked at him with an expression akin to shock and hurt, but Clark knew he had to go. Someone needed help and as much as his heart wanted to stay . . . his duty was more important.

Upon returning to Earth, he had made a vow that he would always protect it, even at the sacrifice of his own wishes and dreams . . . this was just one of those times.

Without a glance backwards, he made his way through the crowds, desperately seeking an abandoned area where he could change into his costume.

Within minutes, his work clothes were hidden and he was rocketing into the sky, trying to pinpoint the location where the scream had come from.

After saving a girl from an attempted kidnapping and making sure she was returned to her parents, he once again was needed elsewhere.

Stopping two robberies and catching a car that drove off a cliff, he was busy. Making sure that everyone was okay and the criminals were apprehended, he made it back to the secure area, quickly shifting back to Clark Kent.

Fortunately, he got names and numbers so on the way back the Planet, he got quotes from the people who Superman had saved. He felt bad quoting himself but he knew if he showed up at the Planet empty handed, Lois would kill him.

The minute he arrived, Lois made a beeline for him, apparently having an internal Clark alert, and she looked angry.

"Smallville, where the hell were you?" Lois demanded. "There's been calls about Superman saving more people . . . you went out for lunch ages ago."

"Lois, I know," Clark said calmly and handed her the papers. "I was coming back when I spotted Superman. I got quotes from him and the people that he saved today."

She took the quotes and scanned them over. "Wow . . . how on Earth did_you_get a quote from Superman? I can barely get him to look my way."

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Right place, right time?"

"Well, nice work, Smallville," Lois declared, making her way back to her desk. "Seems you're catching on." She glanced at him. "When you spoke to Superman, did you let him know I want an exclusive?"

"I mentioned it," he said. "He's not really into interviews but he said that he will consider it."

"Good," Lois said gleefully. "I plan to be the first one to get an interview with him." Clark was a little scared for his alter ego, hearing the determination in Lois' voice.

As Lois gave instructions about their articles and telling him which people he should be calling, he settled into the workday.

In the corner of his mind, an image of a certain blonde billionaire rested. He wondered what Oliver was doing at the moment.

_No, Kent, you made your choice . . . this is what you're going to do. Oliver is happy, stop torturing him and yourself. _

Their run-in was a mishap on his part. He didn't know how much longer Oliver would be remaining in Metropolis but next time around, he was going to be a lot more careful.

He had to focus on being Clark Kent, Daily Planet reporter and saving the world as Superman. And for now, that was all he had time for.

Unknown to Clark, Lois was not the only one who had one eye firmly on Superman's whereabouts. In Gotham City, Bruce Wayne was frantically working to learn about the new hero.

At the Batcave, he scanned all the reports in front of him, each detailing another one of Superman's rescues. Apparently, Superman could not only fly but was able to bounce bullets off his chest and had even blown a fire out once. He was also extremely fast, as the rescues were not just in Metropolis but all over the world.

Who was this superhero? More than that, _what_was he? Was he a danger? So far, he seemed to be saving people but Bruce was not going to relax until he found out who the man under the costume was.

But through the eyewitness reports, all he kept discovering was about his abilities. It was useful but not good enough. The endeavor was turning out to be a bit frustrating.

"This can't be this difficult," Bruce muttered. "The man runs around without a mask!"

How can a man that didn't even bother to cover his face be so difficult to find?

Bruce pondered the question and then his lips curled upwards. "Unless," he realized aloud, "_not_having a mask is the best disguise of all."

Of course. The way that Superman was around at all times of the day and didn't go around with a mask, the public would automatically assume that saving people was all he did. Everyone with a mask was automatically believed to have a secret identity but since he didn't, they would think he had nothing to hide.

He was hiding in plain slight. Superman had shown up in Metropolis a week ago. This new superhero was not new to the area. Even his girlfriend had confirmed that fact.

Now he just had to find out about Metropolis's newest residents and compare.

Bruce was not whose thoughts were preoccupied that night. While Bruce Wayne was working on finding out Superman, Oliver Queen couldn't keep his mind off Clark Kent.

They hadn't seen each other in three years and when they finally met again, Clark had run away. Had run away and hadn't even looked back.

_It is, after all, what's he's good at. _A frown creased Oliver's features as he stood on his balcony and stared out into the night.

How was it possible that after three years, Clark Kent could still have an affect on him? Clark had _cheated_, betrayed his trust, and broken his heart. Then he proceeded to disappear for three entire years. Oliver had taken a lot of pain to put his life back together. It hadn't been easy and there were times when he just wanted to climb into his shell and never come out.

But he had made it and was a lot stronger now than ever before. He'd moved on, had a beautiful fiancée who was _loyal_and_honest_. Clark Kent didn't have a hold on him anymore.

Why had he approached him anyway? _Obviously, just to be polite. Too bad he doesn't share the same sentiments. _

Who cared what Clark thought? It just showed that after three years, the man still was immature and cowardly.

"Ollie?" a soft voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He turned and smiled to see Dinah walking toward him.

Greeting his fiancée with a kiss, he smiled. "Hey, when did you get home?"

"Just now," Dinah replied. "You okay? You're looking deep in thought."

"I'm perfect," Oliver said, grinning, pulling her to him. "How was your day?"

As Dinah chattered on about what happened that day, Oliver just smiled at her.

His life was perfect.

Who needed Clark Kent anyway? Certainly not him.

Not anymore and not ever again.

As night fell and the citizens of Metropolis turned their lights off, closing their day, they were unaware that there was one that was watching over them, even as they slept.

Clark surveyed the city as Superman and smiled to himself. He belonged to the world, knew that he was meant to save everyone, but he had a lot of affection for Metropolis.

Hearing a yell, Clark flew toward the sound and much to his disbelief, saw Lois being manhandled by a couple of thugs. She was screaming and fighting back.

In a flash, he made his way to the scene. "Let her go," he commanded, gaining their attention.

"Stay out of this cape boy," one of the thugs snapped.

"_Let_her go," Clark said, taking a step forward. "This is your last warning."

"What are you going to do about it?" one of them taunted, holding onto Lois tighter, who actually looked frightened.

His two companions attacked him and he easily tossed them both aside, rendering them unconscious. The final man, shocked, pulled a gun and starting firing at him. The bullets bounced off like he knew they would and he kept approaching, grabbing the gun. Pulling him away from Lois, he slammed him against a wall and watched as he slumped helplessly along with the others.

Lois was staring at him gratefully.

"Ms. Lane," he said gently, "Are you all right?"

"Superman," she breathed. "You saved me."

"What are you doing out here at this hour?" he questioned, "It's dangerous at night, Ms Lane."

"I got a lead that there was going to be a gang meeting here," Lois confessed. "I wanted to check it out . . . turned out that the lead was a bust but I ran into those three."

"Last time I checked you had a partner," Clark chided, secretly pleased that he, for once, could lecture Lois.

"Clark would never approve of this," Lois said. "He'd say it was 'too dangerous'."

"Wouldn't he have been right?" Clark asked. "You almost got yourself killed."

"But I'm still here," Lois said triumphantly. "Thanks to you, of course. But really, Superman, you must know that the greater the risk, the greater the reward."

"Well that may be but as the risk increases, as do the consequences," Clark reminded her.

Lois pursed her lips together. "I suppose that may be but I'm a reporter . . . it's part of my job."

"Just make sure your job doesn't get you killed," Clark told her. "Do you have a way to get home? Is your car around?"

She blushed and a realization hit him. "Don't tell me you walked here," he said disapprovingly.

"A car would've made too much sound!" Lois protested.

Seeing no other option, he offered, "I will take you back to your apartment."

Her eyes wide, she asked, "Are you going to fly me home?"

"Yes Ms Lane," Clark answered. "You don't have a fear of heights, do you?"

She shook her head eagerly. _So much for not encouraging her emotions. _

But he didn't have a choice. He gently pulled her into his arms and much to his displeasure, she threw her arms around his neck.

"Hold on," he said softly. And took off into the air.

She was looking around, an incredulous expression on her face. "This is absolutely amazing."

He didn't respond and she pointed out her apartment. Landing them both on the rooftop of her apartment complex, he put her down. She stepped back and gave him an adoring look, which made him highly uncomfortable.

"Thank you, Superman," she said.

"You're welcome, Ms Lane," he replied and moved to leave. But her voice stopped him.

"Wait!" she said. Spinning around, he looked at her inquisitively. "I want an exclusive."

"I told your partner, Clark Kent, that I am wary of interviews," Clark told her.

"You can trust me to give a fair interview," Lois insisted.

"Ms Lane, I will consider your offer," Clark replied.

"But if you do decide to do an interview, it has to be with me," Lois said. "No going off and giving someone else an interview. Deal?"

He couldn't help the smile on his face at her demanding tone. "That sounds fair enough."

She was pleased. "Okay then. Good night, Superman."

"Good night Ms Lane," he responded and then shot off into the air once again.

Doing a last round of the streets, he went back to his own apartment. Settling into his bed, he listened for the heartbeats of those closest to him- Lois, Chloe, his mother- to make sure that everyone was safe. Unable to resist, he checked up on Oliver too and finding the blonde safe and sound, he closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him.

_Clark Kent. _This was the only name that made sense to Bruce Wayne.

He checked up the people who had recently moved to Metropolis and Clark Kent's name came up. Having pictures of everyone, he checked all their features closely. None of them were the least bit similar to Superman's.

Except for Clark's. The brunette's eyes were green rather than the solid blue of Superman's but the similarities were uncanny.

This had to be Superman. He did an intensive background search on Clark Kent. The Kent family adopted him right after the first meteor shower hit Smallville. According to his papers, the agency that dealt with his adoption was called Metropolis United Charities.

Coincidentally, it hardly lasted six months and nobody had heard of it since, making Bruce suspicious that this particular foundation was a scam.

Researching Clark Kent, he found the man's name popped up in the Smallville databases. He seemed to be in the center of every single weird thing that went on in Smallville.

The facts were impossible to ignore. Superman and Clark both showed up to Metropolis at the same time. Not to mention Clark Kent, after 23 years of having what seemed to be perfect vision, had glasses.

A lame cover-up attempt but it seemed to be working. Nobody was the wiser.

This would also explain why Chloe was so convinced Superman was not a danger. She had been friends with Clark since the young age of 14.

It didn't matter though. He was going to find out for himself whether Superman was trustworthy.

He needed a plan . . . Bruce smiled slowly, as an idea slowly dawned on him.

Heading to bed for the night, he prepared to put his plan in motion the following morning. That night, he only got a few hours of sleep and he was up, fresh, the next morning. When he came to bed, Chloe was already fast asleep. Since she went to work early and he wanted to make sure he got to speak with her before she left.

It was over breakfast when he got his chance.

"Chloe," he said, taking a sip of his coffee. "I forgot to ask you how your day with your friend went."

"Clark?" Chloe asked, "It was fun."

He looked at her thoughtfully, "I would love to meet him sometime. You've spoken about him so much."

"I'm sure he'd like to meet you too," Chloe said enthusiastically. "That would be so exciting."

"Why don't you invite him over for dinner this weekend?" Bruce suggested casually. "Say, Saturday?"

"That's a great idea," Chloe said. Finishing up her breakfast, she added, "I have to go to work but I'll call him later to see if he's free."

"Wonderful," Bruce said. Kissing him quickly, he watched as Chloe left, in a good mood.

"Master Bruce, you are plotting," a voice came from behind him. Meeting Alfred's eyes, he smiled.

"Don't worry, Alfred," he said, "I know what I'm doing."

He certainly did. This weekend, he would meet Clark Kent. Before he confronted Superman, he wanted to meet Clark.

Now he would have his chance. Taking a sip of his coffee, he was pleased.

It would be an interesting weekend.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to everyone who has been following this story. Another chapter is up and I hope you like this one too. :) Feedback is appreciate. I love to know your thoughts!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Clark was taking his lunch break when he was surprised by a phone call from Chloe.

"Clark," she said eagerly, "What are you doing this weekend?"

"This weekend?" Clark echoed. "Not much . . . why?"

"Bruce and I were talking," Chloe replied. "And he really wants to meet you . . . so I was hoping you could come over for dinner this weekend."

"That sounds fun," Clark said. "When?"

"We were thinking Saturday," Chloe suggested, "Around 6?"

"I'll be there," Clark agreed.

"Great," Chloe enthused. "Do you know how to get here?"

"I'm pretty sure Wayne Manor can't be too hard to miss, Chlo," he teased. "I'll be fine, don't worry."

Chloe laughed. "All right, I have to get back to work but I'll see you soon."

"Great," he said, "Bye Chloe."

"Bye Clark," she said and hung up.

The rest of the day went off normally, well, as normal for being a reporter and a superhero could get. Indeed, the worst part was hearing Lois brag about how Superman had saved her and flew her to her apartment.

By the end of the day, he had a headache listening to her. He was actually grateful for the times when he had to run off to save people, just because he had an excuse to get away from Lois.

Coming up with excuses from his random disappearances was difficult but he somehow managed to fool her. Most of the saves he made during his lunch break and he brought her back quotes from the victims, not to mention Superman himself, so Lois was usually appeased. Clark could tell that she was quite jealous of how he always got solid answers from Superman and he feared that one day she was going to insist on joining him for lunch.

Fortunately, that hadn't happened yet.

Clark found it easy to fall in to a regular pattern, balancing work and his superhero duties.

His days were filled with crime fighting and investigative reporting, dealing with Lois and dealing with criminals. He never would've imagined his future to turn out this way but he was finding out it wasn't so bad.

A bit lonely at times but he couldn't complain. He had made that decision, chose his destiny over any possible chance of a love life. And he didn't regret it.

The workweek went by quickly and Lois seemed to be starting to get used to the idea that he wasn't going anywhere. She was still bossy but she wasn't outright rude anymore. The quotes that he got her from Superman probably helped.

He hated using his alter ego to further his career but he needed to save people and he would get fired otherwise for all the times he disappeared suddenly. Besides, it wasn't as if covering Superman was all he did. Lois was always dragging him into following leads, half of which got her into trouble, leading Superman to have to come and save her.

Sometimes, he wondered if she got herself into trouble just so Superman could save her. Then again, it was Lois. Even back in Smallville, she had constantly putting herself in danger for a story. It would make sense as she got to be a more dedicated reporter, she would get involved in more dangerous endeavors.

That didn't make his work easy for him though. Crimes were happening left and right and Lois constant need to find trouble just added to the amount of people he had to look out for. But he wasn't complaining.

He liked saving people, always had. His powers were given to him for a reason and he wanted to make use of them, to their fullest capacity.

The weekend arriving was a nice reprieve from his every day job. Of course, during that time, he focused more on being Superman but he didn't have to make excuses to go save people.

This particular weekend, he would have dinner with Chloe and Bruce Wayne. He was really excited to meet the man who had captured his best friend's heart. She sounded so eager for the two of them and he was excited too.

Clark knew he had to plan his Saturday carefully because he had to drive to Gotham City. Flying there would bring suspicion and even though Chloe knew about him, he didn't think Bruce did. There was no way Chloe would betray his trust to anyone, not even to the man she loved.

His morning went by smoothly, though he had to rush off a few times to make some saves. It was a long drive to Gotham City so he started off early. He dressed nicely, in a gray shirt, black jacket and black slacks. Bringing a bottle of wine and a box of chocolates, he headed out. His mother had replaced the old truck but the car stayed in Smallville. So he used that as a mode of transportation.

Since he left at a good hour, the traffic was not too bad so he was able to make it to Gotham City fairly quickly. Finding the Wayne Manor was not a problem. Though he had seen pictures, he was awed at the beauty of the structure.

Unsure where to park, he parked in the driveway and hoped it wouldn't be too presumptuous for him to do so.

Knocking at the door slowly, Clark couldn't help but be a little nervous. He hoped he made a good impression. It was important, he wanted the man who meant so much to Chloe to like him. Jimmy and he had gotten off to a slow start and it had affected the other man's relationship with Chloe.

Of course, Bruce Wayne was much more confident and mature than Jimmy had been then but he still felt it was important to establish a good rapport with the other man.

The door swung open and he was greeted with a meticulously dressed man. He knew for certain this was not Bruce Wayne.

"Hi," Clark said slowly. "I'm Clark Kent . . . I am expected?"

"Please do come in," the man said. Nodding, Clark stepped inside the spacious manor.

"I shall take you to Master Bruce and Mistress Chloe," the man told him and Clark could just nod.

Following the man, he was led to a room, where Chloe and Bruce were sitting on a couch, chatting.

"Clark Kent has arrived," the man announced him. Seeing him, they both stood, smiles on their faces.

"Clark," Chloe said happily, greeting him with a hug. "I'm glad you made it."

"Hey Chlo," he said, "Thanks for having me." He gestured to the wine and chocolates. "These are for you, well . . . both of you."

She accepted them. "Thank you, Clark. That was very nice of you."

Handing them to the man who announced him, she smiled warmly as he took them out of her hands.

"Thanks Alfred," she said. So his name was Alfred. That was good to know.

"You're very welcome," he replied and left.

"Okay, now time for introductions," Chloe said but Bruce was already making his way toward him.

"Bruce Wayne," he said, sticking his hand out.

"Clark Kent," Clark said, shaking the offered hand. "It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Wayne."

"Likewise," Bruce said. "And please, call me Bruce. Have a seat." Clark nodded and took a seat on one of the couches. Bruce and Chloe went back to their original seats.

"Chloe's told me a lot about you," Bruce commented.

Clark smiled. "All good, I hope?"

"Of course," Bruce assured him, with a smile. "Tell me, how did the two of you meet?"

"We met," Clark recalled, "When we were in eighth grade. Chloe and her dad had just moved to Smallville, due to her dad's job. I was the one who was showing her around." Clark let out a little laugh. "She was from Metropolis and used to the big city and she wasn't too pleased about moving. All the farms were not her style. In fact, she thought I was Amish and was really disappointed when she found out I wasn't."

Bruce chuckled. "That sounds like her."

"Hey," Chloe protested. "You compare Metropolis to Smallville . . . it was a complete culture shock. Not even a Starbucks nearby . . . what was I supposed to think?"

Both Bruce and Clark laughed at her indignant expression.

"Chloe was telling me the two of you got acquainted when she interviewed you," Clark said, growing serious.

"Truth be told, I have always been wary of reporters," Bruce confessed. "But I had seen her articles and heard good things about her. When a good friend of mine, Oliver Queen, vouched for her, I agreed to an interview." Clark's heart clenched hearing Oliver's name but he didn't let anything show on his face.

Bruce continued, oblivious to his thoughts. "She was extremely professional and I took a chance and asked her out. And for some reason I still don't understand but am extremely grateful for, she said yes." He threw an affectionate look at Chloe and it warmed Clark's heart to see that the older man was crazy about his best friend.

"That's great," Clark said sincerely. "And I suppose I owe you a thank you too. According to Chloe, you were the one who spotted my name in the paper and told her that I had returned."

"I noticed the Daily Planet had a special evening edition," Bruce explained, "And I picked it up out of sheer curiosity. When I saw your name on the front page article, I remembered Chloe telling me about you so I had to tell her."

"I appreciate it," Clark said. "Everything was hectic after I moved back to Metropolis that I hardly had a chance to breathe let alone contact people to inform them I had returned."

"Yes, you disappeared for a few years," Bruce noted.

"And trust me, I lectured him for it," Chloe said in a teasing voice, obviously worried about where the conversation would lead.

"I was traveling," Clark said lightly. "Unfortunately, several of the places I went didn't allow for communication with the outside world. I wanted to find myself." Wasn't that the truth? With his training, he was looking to learn about who he really was and the man he was supposed to become.

"That's understandable," Bruce replied. "I did the same thing a little while ago."

Chloe seemed relieved that the conversation was going off without a hitch and Clark was grateful that Bruce wasn't inquiring too much about the three years he was away.

Bruce was a nice man and he approved of him for Chloe. All his previous anxieties over meeting him had vanished.

The evening was starting off well. And he could only hope that it would continue this way for the rest of the night.

_He is definitely not what I expected. _Bruce had been prepared to face anything. But Clark Kent had managed to surprise him.

The man was just so open and though he had reasons to be skeptical about his answer for the 3 years he was missing, even then Bruce could tell he wasn't stretching the truth very much.

Clark Kent was exactly what his girlfriend had described- honest, genuine and just a generally good-natured man.

Which frustrated Bruce to no end. There had to be some catch, something had to be wrong with him. And Bruce was determined to find it. He wasn't so successful though. Questioning him was much more difficult since he didn't want to tip off his girlfriend that he was interrogating her best friend. He suspected she wouldn't be so pleased and an angry Chloe was not someone he wanted to face.

He was the goddamn Batman, with the ability to strike fear into criminals with just a glance but Chloe Sullivan angry was a scary sight, even to him.

But he needed answers now. It was no coincidence that he planned a dinner with Clark this evening and had a Justice League meeting planned for the following day. By then, he wanted to be equipped with answers about Superman.

Over dinner, the conversation was light, not straying far from the newspaper business and Bruce's business. Bruce was trying to question him as subtly as possible and he believed it was working. Clark was very willing to answer whatever questions Bruce had, which pleased him immensely.

When they were having dessert and coffee, Bruce got an opportunity to ask more questions.

"What caused you to get into the journalism business?" he asked casually.

"Well, honestly, I always loved journalism," Clark said, "And having a best friend like Chloe, and living in a place like Smallville . . . let's say I got a lot of experience investigating strange events. Not to mention dealing with Chloe as an editor-in-chief helped me work with bossy people." He grinned, to let them see he was joking.

"I wasn't that bad," Chloe protested.

"Chloe, tell that to someone who _hasn't_seen you yell at your reporters," Bruce said, smiling. She pouted.

"It helped though," Clark stated. "I have a partner that is bossier than Chloe ever was."

"Aahh, yes, Lois Lane," Bruce said, a knowing look coming up on his features.

"I'm sure you've met her," Clark said. "She definitely would've wanted to check out the man who is dating her cousin."

"We have met," Bruce responded. "It was interesting, to say the least."

"Let me guess," Clark said dryly. "The first thing she did was try to weasel an interview out of you?"

Bruce chuckled. "You seem to know your partner well."

"Years of experience, trust me," Clark joked. Bruce smiled. He didn't know enough about this man, didn't know about his abilities but something inside him said that the brunette could be trusted.

Clark left shortly after dessert. Bruce offered him a place in the manor for the night but Clark declined.

"I have some stuff to do early tomorrow," Clark said. Bruce knew that 'stuff' probably included patrol that night but didn't say anything.

"It was a pleasure meeting you," Bruce said kindly.

"You too," Clark responded. "Thank you for having me."

He waited patiently as Chloe exchanged goodbyes with Clark.

"I'll call you soon," she promised.

"Okay," Clark agreed. He gave them both a big smile. "Good night."

"Drive back safely," Chloe called as Clark made his way to a car. _So he did drive here. _At least the man was smart enough to cover his bases.

Once his car was out of sight, Chloe turned back and beamed at him.

Reentering the house, she gave him a quick kiss. "That went well."

"Indeed it did," Bruce agreed. "It was a pleasant evening."

"Clark and you seemed to get along," Chloe added.

"He's a nice man," Bruce said honestly, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend's waist.

"That he is," Chloe said, smiling. She leaned up and kissed him. "So are you though."

"Nice huh?" Bruce repeated, with a wicked glint in his eyes. "I don't know how I feel about that. Sounds kind of boring."

She smiled seductively. "Want to prove me otherwise?"

"Ms Sullivan are you propositioning me?" he questioned, feigning shock.

"I believe I am," she said, pulling him close. Covering his mouth with hers, she engaged him in a passionate kiss, which he quickly reciprocated.

And that ended all conversation about Clark Kent for the time being.

Bruce regretted having to leave that night to go for patrol but protecting Gotham City was important. He had worked so hard to get it up from where it was and he wasn't going to quit now. Thankfully, he had a supportive girlfriend who understood his obligations.

Then again, she had been best friends with a man who had a hero complex for years so he supposed she was used to it.

Nothing unusual happened during patrol, other than the usual criminals running around. _They just never learn. _But it did please him to see that they were scared of him. The actual amount of work he had to do was limited.

The following day was the League meeting and he wished he had more information on Superman. But he knew the other members would've made their own observation as well.

He had to leave in the morning, as the League headquarters was located in Washington DC. They were located in a place called the Hall. There was a secret transporter, which took them to the real headquarters, located in space, approximately 23,000 miles above the Earth's surface.

Bruce Wayne was in DC on "business". Nobody knew where the League's headquarters were and they had taken extreme security measures to make sure it never happened. Besides, in real life, the members' lives were so different that nobody would even think about connecting them.

He wasn't surprised to find that he was the first one there; he usually was there earlier than everyone else. It gave him the advantage and he enjoyed that particular feeling.

Members started trickling in slowly. The League, including himself, currently had eleven members.

Diana Prince, otherwise known as Wonder Woman, showed up after him and then they started coming in batches.

When everyone was situated, Bruce called the meeting to order, the group silencing at the sound of his voice.

"We have a lot to talk about today," Bruce stated. "And some serious decisions to make so I'm going to need your cooperation for the next couple of hours."

"I'm assuming that the emergence of Superman will be on that agenda?" Hal Jordan, whose alter ego was the Green Lantern, wanted to know.

"Yes, he will," Bruce answered. "However, he will be the last topic we discuss . . . I feel that conversation may take a while and we have prior business we need to get out of the way first."

The meeting went smoothly, as they discussed possible threats and areas that needed more attention. Finally, they got to the final topic. Superman.

"I've been observing him," Bruce confessed. "And I am not sure what to think." He refused to let the group know that he had discovered Superman's identity. If the man was to be inducted, then he would tell them in his own. But Bruce didn't feel right blurting out his secret.

"He doesn't seem dangerous," Victor Stone, or as the team knew him, Cyborg. "It looks like he is just rescuing people."

"But," Ray Palmer, AKA the Atom, countered, "We don't know much about him and he seems to have extraordinary abilities."

"And we don't?" AC, or Aquaman, pointed out, "I think combined our powers will be greater than his alone."

"Hold on a minute," Bruce interrupted, "I am not saying that he is a threat . . . we don't have to prepare for an attack."

"_You're_not worried?" Oliver Queen finally chipped in. "That's new, Bruce, I would think you'd be the most paranoid out of all of us."

The Green Arrow seemed amused but then again, Oliver didn't know how much time Bruce had spent researching. Didn't know that he had met the other man and didn't feel him to be a danger. Withholding this information may not be good but Bruce was not ready to share Superman's identity.

"As I said," Bruce repeated. "I've been observing him. So far he has only saved lives."

"If you don't think him to be a threat," Dinah Lance questioned, "Why bring him up?"

Bruce didn't say anything but people managed to pick up on his intentions.

"Unless," J'onn J'onzz, the Martian Manhunter, commented, "You want to see what we think of him and then perhaps, bring him into the League?"

At last, someone caught on. His silence was affirmation enough and this set off flurries within the group.

"Is this really a good idea?" Katar Hol asked. "I mean, if he is in the League, he'll know who we all are." The Hawkman was nervous; Bruce could see it in his eyes.

"But," Diana voiced her opinion before Bruce could respond, "We'll also know who he is. Right now, we know nothing about him. It is better to have him working _with_us than against us."

The group nodded to the idea.

"We should take a vote," Bruce declared. "All in favor of Superman being invited into the League, say aye. All opposed say nay." Looking around, he asked, "All in favor?"

"Aye," the group chorused.

"It's unanimous then," Bruce said. "We shall invite Superman into the League."

"Who will do it then?" Diana asked.

"I will," Bruce said firmly. "Metropolis, which he seems to have picked for a base, and Gotham are close together."

"When will we meet him?" Dinah asked.

"Should he agree," Bruce said, "I will contact you all for another meeting, which shall be his introduction into the League."

The group agreed to the idea and shortly after, the meeting was called to a close.

Nobody suspected his ulterior motives for volunteering. He wanted to be the one to invite Superman to the League, wanted to be the first person to meet the other man.

He had already met Clark Kent and now, he would meet Superman.


	6. Chapter 6

You have no idea how much I appreciate all of you that have been so nicely reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Let me know what you think!**  
**

* * *

** Chapter 6**

Bruce returned to Gotham the day after the meeting and started planning on how to find Superman. The man was constantly going around the world but he knew that the man did have some sort of routine. He just had to figure it out. It shouldn't be too difficult. After all, he did manage to uncover his identity . . . his patrol patterns would be a piece of cake.

His company kept him busy and he did have his own patrol to do but he tried to squeeze in time to decipher Superman's routine. There were areas that he was certain to be on different days. Unfortunately for him, that week ended up being extremely busy and he even had to make a business trip out of state. Superman had to wait.

It would be more than week before Bruce would finally get the chance to meet the new hero. He tracked him to a roof top in Metropolis one night.

Approaching him quietly, he didn't know quite how to start the conversation. Lucky for him, he didn't have to.

"Batman," Superman said seriously. "I'm surprised to see you out of Gotham City."

"Metropolis has something that required my attention," Bruce said, his voice masked, as he made his way toward the red and blue clad man.

"It must be important if it caused you to leave your city," Superman commented. "What business do you have here?"

"I wished to speak with you," Bruce told him.

Superman turned toward him and solid blue eyes met his own. He knew the man standing in front of him was Clark but in his mind, he could only refer to him as Superman. The two seemed so different.

"Go ahead," Superman said.

"Have you heard of The Justice League?" Bruce questioned.

"I have," Superman replied. "What of it?"

"The League has made a decision to have you become one of us," Bruce stated, "And I'm here to extend an invitation."

Superman raised an eyebrow. "And why should I join your league?"

He didn't see that response coming. "Well," Bruce said, "We all have a common goal and I would assume that you would want to work with people that also have a want to end crime."

Superman was silent and Bruce added, "From what I've observed, you have been saving people. Preventing crime _is_what you want to do, isn't it?"

"You don't trust me," Superman said flatly.

"I have no reason to," Bruce said.

"Then why are you asking me to join your League?" Superman questioned, "If you do not trust me, why would you feel the need to have me apart of your group?"

"I do not trust you yet," Bruce responded, "But we think you would be a good addition to the group. You have extraordinary powers and we feel it would benefit you and us to have you as a member of the team."

"You don't trust me," Superman repeated, "And I don't think your team does either. How do I know that my joining the League isn't just a plot for the people on your team to keep an eye on me? To make sure that I'm not dangerous?"

"I don't see why you should be wary of us finding out about you unless you have something to hide," Bruce countered.

"I don't have anything to hide," Superman told him. "And I don't think I could hide it from you even if I did. You already know so much about me, Batman . . . or should I say . . . Bruce?"

That threw him off. For the first time in a while, he was truly taken aback.

"Excuse me?" Bruce managed.

"I know you know who I am," Superman said with a smile. "And that was the real purpose for the dinner that night."

"When did you figure it out?" Bruce wanted to know.

"Not immediately," Superman, who was sounding more like Clark, confessed. "But I put together all the subtle questions about my past and then I realized you may know who I was. Then I wondered why you would care. You being Batman was the only thing that made sense."

"She didn't tell me about you," Bruce felt the need to say.

"I have no doubts," Superman said immediately. There was no question as to the 'she' in this context. "She wouldn't do that . . . she's been protecting me for a long time. You're an intelligent man. Fooling you just was not a possibility."

"You answered all my questions though," Bruce said slowly.

"I told you, I have nothing to hide," Superman said.

"Then join our League," Bruce insisted, "You will have to share your identity but you will know ours as well. It is a mutual trust that exists within our group."

"I'm wary of your League," Superman confessed.

"You will meet us all in an upcoming meeting," Bruce said. "If we can trust you, I think you can trust us."

Superman nodded to the idea. "I do have my doubts but I trust you . . . so I accept your invitation, Batman."

Bruce offered his hand and Superman clasped it, and they shook, sealing the deal.

"I bid you goodnight Superman," Batman said, turning to leave.

"Kal-El," Superman said suddenly. Batman stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"Pardon?" Batman said.

"I am a Kryptonian, the last of my race," Superman informed him. "When my planet was destroyed, my biological parents sent me to Earth. I caused the meteor shower in the eighties. Kal-El is my real name, the one my birth parents gave to me. Lois Lane gave me the name Superman, due to the fact my family crest looks like a 'S'. However, I prefer you call me Kal-El, or just Kal."

A ghost of a smile spread across Bruce's face. He felt privileged with the information he was receiving and a little proud that the man before him felt him so trustworthy to share it. All the facts he learned about Clark Kent's history were making more sense now.

"That works for me," Bruce said. "I will inform you when the next meeting of the League will be shortly. Good night, Kal."

"Good night Batman," Superman, now known as Kal to him, replied. And the two parted ways for the night.

Batman left him on the rooftop, heading back to Gotham City, pleased with the night's results.

Clark, however, stayed, watching out for the city. He knew he had surprised Bruce with his revelation and couldn't help but be smug that he was able to catch the stoic Batman off guard. But he had figured it out.

That night, he wondered why Bruce wanted to know so much about him. It was more than friendly curiosity and he could feel it. Then he pieced everything together. He already had experiences with billionaires who had secret identities so Bruce as Batman didn't come as too much of a shock. Besides, Batman had some pretty expensive gadgets so he knew that the man behind the mask had to have some money.

Apparently, he had a _lot_of money. Clark was amused at his own deductions but continued to answer Bruce's questions because he wanted the other man to see that he was not a threat, that he didn't have anything to hide.

However, he never expected Batman to seek him out, much less invite him to join the League. He hoped he hadn't been rash in accepting but it would be nice to work with others who also wanted to save the world.

But he trusted Bruce, trusted Batman. If for nothing else, it was for the fact that Chloe trusted him. And he knew Chloe's judgment was good.

Besides, Batman looked like a paranoid individual, and whoever else was in the League had probably had thorough background checks done on them. He had a feeling he didn't have to worry about them.

Clark couldn't deny that he was a bit nervous about meeting the other members but at the same time, excited too. Batman would contact him with the information though. For now, he had a city to protect.

Hearing a scream in the distance, he headed toward the sound, preparing for another night of nonstop crime.

Bruce was glad he made it back to Gotham at a decent hour and even got to do a round of patrol before going home.

Checking in on his girlfriend, he wasn't surprised to see Chloe was already asleep when he returned home. Checking the time, he made his way to the study, figuring he could make a call to Star City, knowing that Oliver would still be up and probably returning from his patrol soon.

Dialing the number, he smiled when a familiar voice came through on the other end.

"Queen," Oliver answered.

"Oliver, it's Bruce," Bruce said.

"Bruce," Oliver greeted him, sounding amused. "It's a little late in Gotham, isn't it?"

"Yes, but I had news that couldn't wait," Bruce told him. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No, not at all," Oliver assured him. "So what is this big news?"

"I spoke with Superman," Bruce explained. "And he's agreed to join the league."

"Excellent," Oliver said. "What is he like?"

Bruce paused and tried to find the right words, without giving away too much. "He is trustworthy . . . I think he will make a good addition to the League."

"Vague as always, huh Bruce?" Oliver joked. "I suppose I will just have to wait until the League meeting and find out for myself."

"Speaking of which, I want to have it this weekend," Bruce replied seriously. "The sooner he is inducted into the League, the better."

"That's fine with me," Oliver said. "I guess we can tell everyone in the morning . . . or later today, I suppose."

"Works for me," Bruce said. "Good day, Oliver."

"You too, Bruce," Oliver responded and they hung up.

The rest of the League members could be contacted later. First, he was going to get some sleep. He had a feeling it was going to be a long week.

That's what Clark was finding out too. The next couple of days went by so quickly, days passing like hours and Clark just didn't know where the time went.

He got a cryptic message from Bruce, giving him a location where they would meet up, from which Bruce would take him to the League meeting.

As the big day approached, Clark was getting more and more anxious. And when the day came, he regretted not doing research on who was exactly on the team. _I'm a reporter and I didn't even ask. God, Kent, what is wrong with you? _

It looked like he was going in blind. Hopefully, he wouldn't act too much like a dork and still be able to make a good impression.

That's why he was at the meeting spot early, beating Batman there. When Bruce showed up, also early, he seemed shocked to see Clark already there.

But he refrained from making any comments. "Come along," Bruce instructed.

Obediently, Clark followed and they both entered a large building. They kept walking, Bruce not giving any details to where they were heading. After taking plenty of turns and entering through what felt like tons of doors, each one having a different code, which really caused Clark to believe Bruce must have an amazing memory to remember all of this, he finally stopped.

There was a large metal machine with a door. Bruce opened the door and looked at him expectantly.

"This building is called the Hall," Bruce said, seeing Clark's perplexed expression. "This will take us to the real headquarters. It's a transporter."

Clark nodded and they both stepped in. A few minutes later and the doors opened again. Clark looked around the spacious area and by chance, glanced out of the window, only to see black sky and a view of the Earth.

"Where_are_we?" Clark questioned.

"23,000 miles above the Earth's surface," Bruce answered without blinking. "It's safer up here."

"If you say so," Clark said, still bewildered.

Bruce quirked an eyebrow seeing his face. "It is. The transporter scans us and has means of identification . . . nobody who is not already approve will be taken anywhere."

"Very cool," Clark said, impressed.

"You can take a tour later," Bruce said, "Right now, the rest of the team is waiting to meet you."

Clark swallowed hard but walked with Bruce until they reached a room. Stepping in behind Bruce, he saw it was a very large conference room. A large oval table was in the middle and there were people seated, chatting. Their entrance drew everyone's attention to them.

He took the moment to look around the group that he would be working with. His eyes went from member to member and then stopped _Oh, God, no. _The Green Arrow sat there. Quickly, he kept going, to evade suspicion but he really wanted nothing more than to retract his decision and run out.

What was wrong with him? Of _course_, Green Arrow would be in this team. As would Bart, Victor and AC.

He recognized the blonde Oliver was sitting next to. She wore a wig but her face was recognizable. Dinah Lance was the Black Canary. What had he done?

But there was no need for an answer to that question. Clark knew what he had done. Signed up for a team that included his ex-boyfriend and his new fiancée.

"I'd like to call this meeting to order," Bruce said loudly, hushing the group. Once all eyes were on him, Bruce began again. "I'd like to introduce the League's newest member. Everyone welcome Superman."

He got a bunch of smiles and everyone was saying hi at the same time. Clark was amused at their enthusiasm.

Bruce sighed. "That was just an expression. I didn't mean for all of you to start talking. There will be time for that later."

The room was quiet again.

"Okay, now I will introduce you to everyone," Bruce said. Clark glanced at the costumed heroes. "You know me." Then he gave off names, in order of where they were sitting. "Meet Wonder Woman, Cyborg, Flash, Aquaman, Green Lantern, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Martian Manhunter, Atom and Hawkman."

Clark gave each of them a smile and a nod. He knew about half of them already, they just didn't know it was _him_. It would be an interesting revelation, that was for sure.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," he said smoothly, his voice not betraying any of his underlying nervousness.

"Now, this meeting is for you," Bruce said slowly. "It's your introduction into the League."

Clark nodded to the idea. "If anyone has any questions for me, I'll be fine answering them."

"Well," Bruce said, "You heard him . . . anyone have any questions?"

The Flash, or as Clark recognized him as, Bart was the first one to pop up. "So, what abilities do you have?"

"I'd like to know that too," Bruce said.

"I am invulnerable," Clark stated, "As you must've seen, I can fly. I am extremely strong, have ice breath, heat vision, x-ray vision, except when it comes to lead, super speed, enhanced hearing and I've found I can throw my voice for great distances." The last one was useful, in case he ever needed to fool people that he, as Clark Kent, was elsewhere while Superman was saving lives.

There were murmurs within the group. "Are you human?" The Green Lantern asked carefully.

"No," Clark replied immediately. "I was, however, raised as one and I have grown up on Earth. My home planet has long been destroyed."

"What did you hope to accomplish when you put on the suit?" Wonder Woman asked. She smiled warmly. "I hope you don't mind all these questions."

"Not at all," Clark said. "I would rather you ask the questions than make your own presumptions."

"Okay, then," Wonder Woman replied, pleased with his answer. "Why then?"

"I know I was given these abilities for a reason," Clark told her, making sure he addressed the entire group. "The reason I was sent to Earth was not only because my planet was about heading for destruction but to prevent Earth from suffering the same fate. What I've learned is that no society, no matter how civilized or advanced, is without evils and corruption. If left alone, there will be chaos and the planet will soon destroy itself. Earth is my home, the only one that I've ever known and I do not wish to see that happen."

"Eloquently spoken," Wonder Woman complimented.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Bruce smirking. "I suppose," Bruce stated, "That is why you are the reporter."

"A reporter?" Wonder Woman questioned.

"I too have a secret identity," Clark confessed with a smile. "I don't go around saving people as a full time job."

"And you're a reporter?" Diana asked. Everyone's eyes were firmly on him.

He nodded. Glancing at Bruce, he knew it was time to reveal himself. Bruce gave him a small nod, as if giving him permission.

Turning to the group, he gave them a big smile. Blue eyes melded into emerald green and some of his features automatically softened. He didn't feel the changes but he knew they were happening.

Hearing small gasps of recognition, he turned back to Diana and stuck out his hand.

"Clark Kent, nice to meet you."


	7. Chapter 7

I was going to wait to post this chapter but I couldn't resist. So enjoy this new chapter, up earlier than I expected. And let me know what you think:)

And I want to thank everyone who has been reviewing. There are some of you who are commenting that don't have a account so I can't thank you personally. So I just want to say right now I appreciate your continuing support on this fic! I really appreciate the feedback!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Diana slightly looked surprised but took his hand. "Diana Prince, and the pleasure is all mine."

Removing his hand, he beamed. The room was silent with his revelation.

"Clark Kent," she mused aloud. "Like the Daily Planet reporter . . . Lois Lane's new partner?"

"That would be me," he confirmed.

"I thought you covered the Superman story," the Atom wanted to know.

"I did," Clark said slowly. "But I wasn't there, at least not as Clark Kent. Jimmy was behind the camera and Lois demanded the questions but if you look at the pictures, I'm nowhere nearby."

"Who cares?" The Flash said suddenly, "My _amigo_ is back!" And true to his name, he sped to Clark's side and gave him a big hug.

Laughing, Clark returned the embrace. "It's good to see you Bart," he said.

"Amigo, we're glad to have you aboard," Bart said but with a grin he added, "I have to say though. I did not see the tights coming."

"Trust me, it wasn't in my initial plan either," Clark laughed.

"I take it the two of you know each other," Bruce interrupted.

"You got that one right," Bart said proudly. "This one is my amigo. I knew him _years_ago."

"Bart and I met when I was in high school," Clark explained.

"In fact, he's pretty well acquainted with a few of us," Bart said.

"And apparently has decided to stop flying solo, eh Kent?" a voice added. Turning toward the sound, Clark smiled as he met Victor Stone's amused expression.

"I suppose you can say that," Clark agreed. "Hi Victor."

"Do I get a 'hi' too?" AC joined in. "It's certainly been a while, Clark."

"Hey AC," he greeted the blonde. "Happy?" AC chuckled.

Bruce was amazed. "How did you all meet?"

"Well," Bart started, without waiting for anyone else. "Back when I was a trouble making kid, my amigo here was the first one to push me in the right direction."

"Clark saved my life," Victor said, "From Lex Luthor."

"Saved my life too," AC chipped in.

"Wow, so even before you donned the costume, you were doing a lot of saving," Bruce noted.

Clark blushed. "It wasn't a big deal."

"Dude, my amigo saved me TWICE," Bart added, not wanting to be left out and outshine everyone.

"I think," Bruce stated, "You're going to fit in just fine."

"That is very true," a new voice came in. Clark spun and met the dark eyes of J'onn J'onzz.

"J'onn," he said happily.

"Kal-El," the other man said, "How are you?"

"As well as can be expected," Clark said.

"You_two_know each other too?" Bruce said, stunned at the turn of events.

"Actually, J'onn saved _my_life," Clark confessed, not taking his eyes off the Martian. "3 times."

"Interesting," Bruce murmured. Clark turned back to the other man.

"J'onn and my biological father knew each other," Clark told the group. "My home planet, Krypton, was destroyed but J'onn has been watching over me on behalf of my father."

"Your parents would be proud," J'onn said sincerely. "Of who you have become."

Clark smiled and walked toward the other man. Engaging him in a quick hug, he smiled, "Thank you, I appreciate that . . . and all you've done for me over the years."

"You don't need to thank me," J'onn said sincerely.

"So J'onn," Diana interjected, "You were always the calmest about Superman's arrival. Did you know who he was from the start?"

J'onn nodded. "I did."

"I suppose you recognized the House of El crest," Clark said.

J'onn smiled. "You are correct, Kal-El."

"Wait, why does he call you Kal-El?" Bart asked.

"Kal-El is my birth name," Clark said. "The name my biological parents gave me. My costume is a traditional Kryptonian outfit. They symbol is not, like Lois believed, a 'S' but the crest of my family. If anyone would recognize it, it'd be J'onn."

"So, does that mean calling you Superman is out of the question?" AC teased.

Clark laughed, shaking his head. He was purposely not looking to a particular part of the table, where he knew intense brown eyes were focused on him.

"I'd prefer Kal or Kal-El," Clark replied with a grin.

"Kal," Bruce said. "I hate to interrupt the reunion but I think I can call this meeting to a close. Then you can mingle with everyone."

Clark nodded. "Okay."

"Does anyone have any business?" Bruce asked and when the group remained silent. "Then this meeting is officially over. Now you are free to mingle."

"Batman," J'onn said quickly. "Am I the only one who knew that Superman was really Clark Kent?"

Batman smirked. "No, you weren't."

Clark laughed. "Oh yeah, and I've been thoroughly interrogated, trust me. He has all my Smallville history."

"Did you know who he was when we had the last meeting?" The Green Lantern asked.

"Yes, I did," Bruce admitted. "But it wasn't my place to tell. I wanted Kal to be the one to reveal himself. Kal did figure out who I was though."

The group accepted that answer and then, since the meeting was closed, everyone became informal. He got to meet all the members and they were all willing to introduce themselves and disclose their identities.

Everyone was friendly but there was two people he was dreading talking to. But he knew avoiding them was impossible and it wasn't long until he was face-to-face with both of them.

Dinah was obviously unaware of his prior relationship with Oliver because she was the one who approached him, Oliver at her side.

"Hi," she said, "I wanted to welcome you to the League. My name is Dinah Lance."

"Thank you," he said kindly. "It's nice to meet you."

She looked over at Oliver, "And I suppose the two of you already know each other."

"Yes," Clark said. "We do." He was positive she didn't know about their relationship now because he doubted the reception he got from her would've been as friendly if she did.

Meeting the eyes of the man he loved, he allowed a small smile to appear on his face. "Oliver."

"Clark," Oliver said politely. "I'm sure you've heard this enough times already but welcome to the League."

There was a noticeable stiffness to his tone that only Clark seemed to pick up on and it made his heart ache. He really hoped that the amount of time they had to spend working together would be limited because he didn't know if he would be able to handle it.

"Thank you," Clark responded, managing to remain outwardly calm. "It's nice to be here."

"So," Dinah asked, oblivious to the tension between the two men, "What made you decide to join the fight against crime now?"

"I was gone for several years," Clark said. "I need to find myself . . . and honestly, when I returned, it just felt right . . . it was time."

Before they could ask any more questions, more people came to talk to him, distracting him. Saying a quick goodbye to Oliver and Dinah, he was dragged off into other conversations.

J'onn was one of those people. He was actually happy to find himself in a private conversation with the older man.

"How are you, Kal-El?" J'onn questioned.

"I'm good," Clark replied.

"And your training went well?" J'onn asked, with a smile, lowering his voice.

Clark couldn't hold back a chuckle. "I should've known you would guess where I was . . . it was great. I learned a lot."

"It couldn't have been an easy decision to leave," J'onn said. "But I'm glad you decided to go through with it . . . that information was vital to your survival."

"That's why I went," Clark told him. "I knew I have been putting it off for too long and when Jor-El said it was time, I just couldn't hide anymore."

"I knew you had left for your training, but I never expected it would take this long," J'onn told him. "Three years is a long time, Kal-El."

"It did take a while," Clark sighed. "And I can't give a reasonable explanation to why it took so long. But I don't regret going for a second."

"I suppose that is all that matters," J'onn said thoughtfully. "Only a select few knew the real reason for your absence, right?"

"My mom and Chloe," Clark admitted. "And of course, you too. Nobody else."

"And you'd prefer to keep it that way," J'onn stated, "Even now? I heard you telling Black Canary that you were traveling and finding yourself. It isn't stretching the truth much though."

"I will let people know," Clark said. "But later . . . it doesn't seem to be vital information." Besides, it would open a whole can of worms. If Oliver knew exactly where he was for the past 3 years, more questions may arise. And he didn't want to answer any of them.

Chances were that Oliver wouldn't care but even when they met in the café, he asked where Clark had been. Oliver probably did not care about_him_, it was just his curiosity and need for knowledge taking over. Either way, he didn't want to get into unnecessary explanations.

They were working together, fighting together and it was best to keep the relationship as professional as possible. Forget the past and concentrate on who they were today. He was Clark Kent, reporter for the Daily Planet and Superman. And Oliver was very taken, engaged to the beautiful and friendly Dinah Lance. Their relationship was one of the past.

And Clark knew that it would be best to let the memories remain where they belonged . . . in the past.

Focusing on his conversation with J'onn, he pushed thoughts of Oliver away.

Not realizing that across the room, brown eyes were watching his every move. _I'm such an idiot, how did I not see this coming? _

Oliver was disgusted with himself. Superman ran around without a mask and after having been with Clark for two years, and knowing him for three, he should've recognized him.

Bruce had uncovered his identity and he barely knew the man, outside of the stories he heard from Chloe. Clark had been Oliver's lover . . . Oliver had known everything about him. He should've connected the dots, been the first to see the similarities between Superman and Clark.

But he hadn't. Superman turning out to be his ex-lover had been as much a shock to him as the rest of the team. The minute that Superman's eyes changed from blue to green, he _knew_. Because he could recognize those eyes anywhere.

3 months or 3 years, those eyes were unmistakable, unique, just like the person they belonged to. He should've known . . . Superman had all of Clark's abilities, showed up to Metropolis around the same time Clark returned.

And now they were working together. Most of the team was thrilled to see him and he knew that he would just have to keep his distance.

_At least he wasn't purposely running away from me before. _Oliver assumed Clark had left suddenly the other day because he had to go save lives. Superman had been seen shortly after Clark left Ollie at the café. He didn't know why but he took comfort in the fact Clark ran off for his duty, an actual purpose, than just because he didn't want to face Oliver.

The real question was how was _he_ supposed to face Clark? How could he work beside him the man that had broken his heart?

_It's for the greater good, Queen, and really, you don't have a choice._Yes, the greater good. They were fighting for a common goal and Oliver would just have to suck it up.

But did Clark have to go around wearing _that_? His costume was made of some spandex like material and it clung to his body like second skin. And what a body it was. It was so much harder walking around knowing what was exactly under the suit. Not that it left much to the imagination in the first place.

_Bad Oliver, what is wrong with you? You're over him, remember? And Dinah wouldn't appreciate you checking out another man, the man she doesn't even know is your ex. _

Immediately, his eyes scanned out his fiancée, who was chatting happily with Diana. Seeing she was preoccupied, he went back to watching Clark, who was speaking with J'onn J'onzz. The man knew a lot about his ex and Oliver didn't realize that they knew each other but Clark greeted him like an old friend. _He saved Clark's life . . . 3 times? Why did I never hear this name? _

More things Clark was hiding from him. He should be used to be it by now but it only brought back old pain.

One thing was for certain, he wasn't going to let Clark affect him any longer. And he would let the brunette know that too. They were fighting for the world's safety but that would be it.

Not wanting to seem suspicious, he quickly started talking to Hal, engaging the other man in a conversation before people noticed how closely he was watching Superman.

Completely unaware that a pair of green eyes were constantly looking his way the entire time.

Clark was actually relieved when everyone started to leave the meeting. And after the initial meeting with Dinah and Oliver, he hadn't really talked to the two of them. For that, he was grateful. The duo left together and it tugged at Clark's heartstrings to see how in love they were. They didn't have to even say anything, just from the way they looked at each other, he knew.

He was also pleased. From the few minutes he had spoken to Dinah and listening to her speak with others when they were in a group, he knew she was a nice woman. She obviously loved Oliver a lot and he was happy that Oliver had found someone, someone who could love him like he deserved.

Because all he wanted was Oliver's happiness and if Dinah would be the one to make him happy, then he wished for a long and happy marriage for both of them.

As members trickled out, Clark stayed behind, as he had some questions about the League dynamics. Bruce was sticking around too, and Clark figured that he realized Clark had questions. Once they were all gone, Bruce nodded at him.

"That went well," he said.

"Better than I expected," Clark confessed.

"Especially since you have past experience with about half of the team already," Bruce responded.

"That helped," Clark agreed. "I had no idea about any of the members so it was all a surprise to me."

"Yes, you did look surprised," Bruce said. "I'm assuming the reason you stuck around was because you had questions?" Clark nodded. "First let me go over a few policies with you. I think this will answer most of your questions and if you have any more, we can talk then."

"Works for me," Clark said.

"Have a seat," Bruce said, gesturing to the table. Sitting down, he waited as Bruce took the chair next to him. And listened patiently as Bruce went over the rules of the League and how the meetings were set up.

What he found was that Bruce was right. Most of his questions were answered within his explanation. Bruce presented him with a communicator, claiming that how he would keep in touch with everyone else. Afterwards, Bruce allowed him to ask questions and gave him information on whatever he wanted to know.

By the time he made it home, it was later than he expected but all of his doubts were gone and he was really glad he accepted the invitation. Finally, he had a place where he belonged. Even if he had to deal with seeing Oliver on a regular basis, he knew it was well worth it.

He was barely home when he had to go out again, back on patrol for the night. It was past two in the morning before he got the chance to sleep.

Clark had no plans to get up the following morning but the alarm that he didn't know was set went off, waking him out of a deep sleep. And much to his distaste, he couldn't go back to sleep so he just decided to get out of bed.

His day moved fairly slowly. The call from Chloe after lunch was expected. He knew she would find out he was in the League from Bruce.

"So Mr. Justice League member," she teased, "I heard you bonded with the team quite nicely."

"Yeah, I mean, it was great," Clark said, laughing. "I knew a lot of them."

"So my boyfriend admitted to knowing who you were before the dinner," Chloe said slowly.

"Yeah, he told me," Clark responded. "I assume he got a lecture for that one?"

"You bet," Chloe said, clearly pleased with herself.

"Oh, Chlo, it wasn't so bad," Clark said, "And I did figure out who he was too."

"A sign of a true reporter," Chloe stated proudly. "So how are you?"

"I'm good," Clark said, "Should I not be?"

"Well," Chloe said, "I assume you met _all_the League members?"

"Ahh," Clark said, realizing where her thoughts were headed, "Yeah, I did . . . and it was not so bad. I mean, we didn't really get a chance to interact."

"But you met her too?" Chloe questioned.

"If by her you mean Dinah, yes I did," Clark told her. "She's nice, Chloe . . . they make a good couple."

"And you're okay with this?" Chloe persisted. "Will you be fine working with them?"

"I have to," Clark said. "I'll be okay, don't worry about me."

"I can't help it," Chloe said gently. "It's what I do . . . you're my best friend, Clark."

"And I love you for it," Clark said. "But I'm an adult, Chloe . . . I have to deal with the consequences of my decisions."

He could practically hear her frown. "I just want you to be happy," Chloe said finally.

"I am happy," Clark assured her.

Hearing a knock at the door, he covered the phone and yelled, "Come on in, it's open!" _Who could be coming over? _He certainly wasn't expecting anyone.

The doorknob twisted and when it opened, Clark was stunned to see who was on the other side.

"Clark?" Chloe's voice came from the phone.

Returning his attention to the phone, he said, "Chloe, I think I'm going to have to call you back."

"That's fine," Chloe said, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'll just call you later," Clark promised.

"Okay, talk to you later then," Chloe said, sounding a little puzzled.

"Bye Chlo," he said and hung up. Staring at the man in his doorway, he bit his lip.

"Oliver," he said.

"Clark," Oliver replied, "I hope I'm not coming at a bad time."

"No, not at all," Clark said quickly, "Come on in."

Oliver stepped inside, shutting the door behind him.

"What's up?" Clark said, unsure what to say.

"We need to talk," Oliver said firmly.

A conversation was long overdue but he knew that it was not going to be an easy one. But he couldn't run anymore . . . it was time to face his past.


	8. Chapter 8

An update at last! I hope you like this chapter. One of my good friends, who also poses as my beta, actually wrote a lot of this chapter when I was struggling. So special thanks to her:) Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

This was an extremely uncomfortable situation and Clark didn't know quite what to say. Last time, he had been given an out but there was no escape now. He was in his own apartment and besides, it was immature and he had grown past the avoiding confrontation stage. At least he thought he had. Right now, he wasn't so sure.

"Have a seat," Clark said, finally finding the right words. "Can I get you anything?"

Oliver shook his head and sat down on the couch. "I'm fine, thanks."

Clark nodded and sat down in the chair next to the couch, not wanting to be too close to Oliver. He didn't think he could handle it.

_Now what am I supposed to say? _

Fortunately for him, Oliver started the conversation, clearly having his own agenda.

"Well," Oliver said, "I figured that since the last time we tried to talk, we were cut off rather abruptly, I thought it would be a good idea to continue the conversation."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that," Clark said slowly, "I just had to-"

"Go save lives?" Oliver finished. "I didn't get it then but I figured it out once I found out you were Superman." It was scary, that after all these years, Oliver was still able to read him like a book.

Oliver continued, unaware of his thoughts, "Speaking of which, that little revelation came as quite a surprise."

"I always intended to do something with my abilities, Oliver," Clark told him, "It was just a matter of when. The time was right."

"So you disappeared for three years to go 'find yourself'," Oliver stated, "And then you came back and decided you really wanted to be a superhero?"

"Is there anything wrong with that?" Clark asked, keeping his tone neutral.

"Nothing wrong with it," Oliver replied, "It just seems a bit odd, that's all."

"I was confused," Clark said, careful with his wording as to not lie too much, "I needed the time to sort out myself."

"Yeah and you needed your 'independence' too, right?" Oliver asked, bitterness evident in his tone.

Clark was taken aback. He didn't think that Oliver would bring up their break-up so suddenly or so soon into their conversation.

Misunderstanding Clark's surprise, Oliver quickly retracted, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that . . . that's not what I'm here for."

"What_are_ you here for Oliver?" Clark couldn't resist asking.

"To talk," Oliver responded.

"About what?" Clark wondered aloud.

"I just . . . I wanted to settle things," the blonde replied. Clark looked at him in confusion, watching as Oliver stood and began to pace before turning back to him.

"You being in the League could make things difficult between us, but they don't need to be," he told him and Clark's eyebrows rose.

"They don't?" he asked, feeling like a complete idiot for his lack of communication skills.

"I wanted you to know that I can be professional about this," Oliver continued and Clark nodded in realization. The blonde was making a peace offering, assuring the brunette that he could be professional and cordial about his involvement in the League.

"So can I," Clark agreed with a nod. Oliver nodded and looked at him for a moment. It was in that moment that Clark could have sworn he saw the old emotions in the blonde's eyes. But as quickly as it had come it was gone and Oliver looked around the apartment, his hands slipping into the pockets of his jeans.

"So you're settling in alright?" he asked, trying to be casual. Clark stood and nodded.

"Yeah . . . now I know how you felt trying to juggle being a man and a superhero," the brunette admitted, watching as a smile graced Oliver's features. The same smile that had always seemed to be reserved just for him, but Clark distinctly remembered seeing it as the blonde's gaze had fallen on Dinah. That thought alone sobered him in an instant.

"You seem to be getting the hang of it," Ollie told him and Clark nodded.

"Well I should go," the blonde said. Nodding once more, Clark watched as Oliver reached for the door handle.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, causing the blonde to stiffen quickly. Suddenly Oliver turned, looking at him with an expression of shock and confusion. Staring into one another's eyes for a moment longer, the blonde nodded in understanding, his head dropping slightly as he turned once again this time pulling the door open as he left the apartment.

Releasing a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, Clark sat down, running his hands through his hair. _How am I going to do this?_

Dinah groaned as the elevator suddenly lurched and stopped mid-rise. This was the third time this week that the lift had stopped on its own and Oliver had promised to have someone look at it, but now she was stuck in the elevator and Ollie was out.

"Fantastic," she muttered, reaching for her phone only to find that there was no signal available.

"Even better." Looking around the elevator for some sign to the disturbance, her gaze noticed a slight bump on one panel. Running her fingers along the steel, she frowned, eyebrows knitting together as she realized that it was not solid steel. Something lay just underneath the top paneling, but of course, she didn't have the strength to push aside steel.

A smile reached her features as she realized the tools she had bought as a gift to Ray for his birthday lay in the bag at her feet. Pulling out the silver box, she looked over the various tools. If the panel was soft enough that she could feel the space then there had to be a way to open it. Grabbing a steel prybar out of the bottom of the toolbox, she carefully began to work along the edges of the metal where reach panel fit into place.

Upon closer inspection, she realized that the metal had once been twisted off and molded back into place, but she couldn't exactly imagine that Oliver would have done that. Hearing a pop, Dinah smiled as the panel came loose. Sliding it to the ground, she was shocked to see a DVD case lying against one of the electrical wires. The case could have been the cause of the problem, she assumed as she reached for the DVD.

Looking at the unmarked object, she shrugged and replaced the panel on the wall, giving it a few taps till it fit back into place. Pressing the button for the lift, Dinah grinned as it began to move, opening a few moments later to the penthouse apartment. Grabbing her bags, she stepped out and looked around.

"Ollie?" she asked, setting her stuff down. Looking at the DVD in her hands, Dinah couldn't help her curiosity. Heading back to the entertainment area, she shrugged out of her coat before putting it into the DVD player. Sitting down on the couch, she pressed play, confusion marring her features as suddenly a slightly younger Clark Kent appeared in front of the camera. His face was sad and full of pain.

"I don't think words can make up for how sorry I am right now," the brunette began to confess. "You trusted me, loved me and I couldn't be man enough to admit to you what was going on. I told you that I felt trapped and then there was Julia," he said. Dinah watched the young man seem to let go of a deep breath.

"The truth is that I've never felt trapped and there was never any Julia. I created this elaborate ruse to end things with you because I didn't want you to have to wait around . . . wait around for me to finish my training," Clark continued.

"Because that's where I'm going. I'm not going backpacking or to venture around the world for my independence. I'm going to become the man that my people, that my planet meant for me to be. The truth is that all I want to do is be with you . . . all I want is to marry you like we'd talked about. That's all I've ever wanted Oliver," he said and Dinah couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her lips, hand rising to cover her mouth in shock. Fumbling for the remote control, she stopped the DVD, rising to take it out and put it back into its case. Clutching the disc in her hands, she watched as they began to shake.

Her Ollie and Clark Kent. It all made sense now. Why Oliver was so uncomfortable around Clark, why he had been shocked to see the byline. Oliver and Clark had been lovers . . . not just lovers, but stable, committed partners.

"Dinah? You home?" came Oliver's voice and she quickly stood, sliding the DVD into her purse. Looking down at the ring on her finger, her gaze trailed to her purse once more. Frowning, she quickly stood and wiped the tears that had gathered in her eyes.

"Yeah I'm back here," she called out as brightly as possible. Suddenly he appeared in the doorway, a smile gracing his handsome features.

"Hey beautiful, what are you up to in here?" he asked, sliding his arms around her waist as his head dropped for a long lingering kiss. Dinah smiled as he pulled away.

"I was just clearing some space to wrap Ray's birthday gift," she lied, looking over at the bags on the chair.

"Want some help?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just going to put my purse away and I'll be right back," she told him. Oliver nodded as she leaned down picking up her purse. Gripping it tightly, she gave him a quick kiss before retreating out of the room. Turning back for a moment, she watched as he began to clear off the coffee table for room to wrap. Looking at her purse once more, she straightened and brought it over to the closet, securely putting it in the back as usual before closing the door.

Placing her hand against the door, she sighed. _What am I doing, _she thought. Inwardly she had a feeling that Oliver had no idea about this DVD. Her mind and her heart began to debate, quickly snapped back to reality by her fiancé's voice.

"Dinah can you grab the tape, I think it's in the drawer by the fridge!" Straightening, Dinah nodded.

"Yeah I got it."

_What am I going to do? _Clark thought he could mature over the whole situation but just being so close to Oliver had done nothing except bring up feelings that he longed to forget. Three years apart had done nothing to kill his feelings. If anything, they were stronger than before.

That made everything worse because Oliver had clearly moved on and was happy with Dinah. The fact that he was mature enough to try to bring peace between them, despite the fact that it was _Clark_who broke _his_heart just proved Oliver was over him.

Somehow, he would have to manage . . . he could do this. He could act mature around Oliver at the meetings and their missions. At least he hoped he could. It really didn't seem as if he had a choice. Besides, all Oliver wanted was a truce so working together wouldn't be awkward. Oliver wasn't extending his hand in friendship or anything so he wouldn't have to hang out with him outside the League.

It would be fine.

Pushing thoughts of Oliver out of his mind, he picked up the phone to call Chloe back. He knew she would have questions and he was hoping he would be able to get some advice as well.

His best friend picked up on the second ring. "Sullivan."

"Hey Chlo," he said.

"Clark," Chloe's tone betrayed surprise. "I didn't expect your call so soon."

"Are you busy right now?" he questioned. He realized that she had her own life and wanted to avoid bugging her with his problems as much as possible.

"I'm free," Chloe assured him.

"Sorry I cut you off before," Clark apologized.

"It's okay," Chloe replied. "You did sound off though . . . want to tell me what's going on?" He couldn't hold back a smile at her words. She knew him to well.

"Actually," Clark admitted, "I had a visitor . . . Oliver stopped by."

Chloe gasped. "Oliver? What did he want?"

"He actually wanted to talk," Clark said. "I ran into him a little while ago but at that time, I had to leave to go save lives."

"You never told me you saw him," Chloe interrupted.

"I know, I just didn't know when to," Clark explained, "It was really awkward . . . it was the Monday after the weekend we hung out . . . at that time, he didn't know I was Superman. But he found out at the recent League meeting so he came over to settle things."

"And?" Chloe persisted.

"He said he wanted to call a truce," Clark continued. "Said that just because we were working together in the League, things didn't have to be weird . . . he said that he could be professional, despite our past."

"That's really mature of him," Chloe commented. "And you agreed?"

"Of course," Clark responded. "How could I not? I mean, we are both working for a common goal, Chlo . . . I can handle being around him for the greater good."

"Is that all you talked about?" Chloe questioned. "A truce?"

"Yeah," Clark said, "It was a pretty short conversation. Why?"

"You didn't talk about anything that happened three years ago?" Chloe asked. He could practically hear her frowning. "Don't you think that before you two can have a clear future, you should settle the past?"

"Chloe, he didn't ask," Clark told her. "And I don't see what's the point in bringing up how much I hurt him . . . he's moved on. I doubt he cares."

"I think he cares more than you think, Clark," Chloe said, her tone softening. "I'm not saying this to make you feel guilty but you weren't here for these past three years. You have no idea how much he suffered before he got back on his feet."

Clark's throat tightened at Chloe's words. "I just . . ."

"I know Clark," Chloe filled in, "I know. But he doesn't. Even if he has moved on, he can't really close that chapter of his life . . . not when there are so many questions that remain unanswered. Perhaps, if you tell him everything, you two can finally have a clean start. If he knows the truth, the two of you can start rebuilding that trust that we know is still missing. There may not be romance in your future but at the very least, you could be good friends."

"Impossible," Clark said softly. Hearing Chloe about to protest, he went on. "Chloe, look, if I tell him what happened, everything will just get worse. This truce we have will vanish . . . he's going to be furious."

"Of course he is!" Chloe exclaimed. "He's going to be mad, he has a right to be . . . but he deserves the truth. At first, it will be even worse, sure, but your friendship will be better off for it."

"And your friendship?" Clark asked. "How will that turn out?"

"What?" Chloe was clearly not expecting that one.

"How much of the truth do you want me to tell him Chloe?" Clark asked. "Everything? Because if everything comes out, then he'll know that you were the one helping me . . . that you were Julia. He already doesn't trust me but you're his friend . . . what will he think?"

"Clark," Chloe said, but he could hear the underlying worry in her voice. She knew where he was going.

"Even if I omit that part," Clark said, "He'll know that I got help. Oliver _knows_me, Chloe and he would figure out that there was no way I could pull of something this devious all by myself. All he'll do is ask more questions . . . and it will eventually lead back to you. I can take his anger, I can take his yelling . . . but I never want him to blame you for the choices I made."

"He may not be angry with me," Chloe said weakly.

"No, he'll be upset," Clark countered. "There's no doubt about it. Chloe, you've been his support system for the past three years and you're the best woman at his wedding. He considers you one of his best friends . . . to find out that you actually had a part to play in his heartbreak will devastate him. And Oliver knows me but I know Oliver too." He swallowed hard. "He'll think that you were his friend out of guilt . . . out of pity."

"I didn't do that though," Chloe said frantically. "I do really care about him . . ."

"I know that Chloe," Clark interjected. "But look at it from Oliver's point of view . . . do you really think he's going to see it like that?"

"No," Chloe said, her voice barely a whisper. "He'll hate me." He could hear the tears in her voice and he was wracked with guilt.

"I'm so sorry," Clark said sadly. "I'm sorry I ever got you involved in this idiotic plan . . . you went through as much pain as he did."

"Everyone involved suffered, Clark," Chloe told him. "And no apologies are needed . . . I agreed, didn't I?" She paused. "You know, I'm all for the truth but I think this time it may just cause more damage than good."

"I'm in agreement," Clark responded. "So we don't tell him anything?"

"We don't tell him anything," Chloe confirmed. "I did this for three years . . . I can keep doing this."

"Thanks Chloe," he said gratefully.

"So what else is new with you?" Chloe said, forced cheerfulness in her voice.

And he fell into easy conversation with his best friend, both pretending that a certain blonde billionaire wasn't in the back of their minds the entire time.


	9. Chapter 9

I know it's been a while but an update is here at last! I hope it was worth the wait. Enjoy and let me know what you think! Feedback is much appreciated. :D

* * *

**Chapter 9**

A week . . . it had been a week since Clark had called to tell her that Oliver wanted a truce. The last seven days had sent Chloe Sullivan through a jumble of emotions. When she first heard that Clark hadn't spoken a word of what happened three years ago, she had been upset. But then Clark had brought up his concerns . . . and as much as she hated to admit it, she knew they were valid.

"_What a tangled web we weave when we first practice to deceive." _Chloe sighed. Wasn't that the truth in this case? There was no way that they could get out of this situation without some major repercussions.

Oliver would be furious if he discovered the truth . . . and all that anger would not just be directed at Clark. Her best friend had been correct in assuming that Oliver would feel betrayed by her too. And who could blame him?

Chloe wished she could talk to someone . . . anyone about these feelings. But she couldn't. Clark was having his own issues and Bruce didn't know anything about Oliver and Clark's past relationship much less the plan she participated in to help break them up.

Somehow, she managed to get through the workweek without raising any suspicions. Bruce had been watching her cautiously a few times but her boyfriend respected her privacy enough to know that if she wanted to talk, she would.

More than three years had passed since that fateful day in which Chloe agreed to help one Clark Kent break the heart of one Oliver Queen. And she had regretted her decision every day since.

Over the past few years, when it came to Oliver, she dealt with the situation by taking it one day at a time. The months after Clark had left, she had concentrated on bringing Oliver out of his depression. And it hadn't been easy.

_Chloe watched the clock strike midnight, as she waited in the living room of the Queen mansion in Star City, California. She had been idle too long and now, she could no longer turn a blind eye to what was happening. _

_Clark had been gone for almost three months and Oliver Queen was surely but steadily self-destructing. She promised her best friend that she'd take care of him but with her move to Washington, she had been busy. By the time she got on her feet and saw what was going on, she had been horrified. _

_It had taken seeing Oliver Queen in an interview to see how bad it had gotten. Sure, he looked as handsome as ever but one glance into his eyes and Chloe could tell how emotionally drained he was. _

_Now, she could only pray that she wasn't too late. _

_The minutes passed by and Chloe sighed, growing more impatient and worried every second. She knew where Oliver was . . . he was out stopping crime as the Green Arrow. _

_Which did nothing to ease her tension. Because she had read the newspapers . . . the Green Arrow had been taking more risks lately. While Oliver Queen was rumored to be completely involved in his business and hardly taking a break, the Green Arrow was spotted doing more and more dangerous things. _

_It saddened her to see how Oliver was destroying himself and she knew that it had to do with a certain green-eyed brunette who was off fulfilling his destiny. _

_But even if the papers were exaggerating, she knew that the League wouldn't. She had spoken with Bart, Victor and AC . . . all three of them had confirmed the rumors. Oliver had not been himself for months and the boys were clearly worried about their friend. _

_Whenever one of them brought it up with them, Oliver refused to give any answers, claiming that everything was just fine. That was obviously a lie. The blonde was quickly closing up and building his shell . . . that much was obvious. _

_Chloe couldn't allow it to continue any more. She felt sickened that she contributed to Oliver's current state but it was more than that. Oliver Queen was a good person, a kind person . . . and she couldn't let him ruin himself. He had too much going for him. _

_So she decided to make the trip to Star City to see the man himself. She was desperately trying to stay awake but in DC, it was past 3 am and she was struggling to keep her eyes opened. _

_She didn't even realize that she had fallen asleep until she felt gentle arms around her, picking her up. The sudden movement caused her to awaken and she found herself in Oliver's arms. He smiled warmly at her as he carried her and they entered what Chloe presumed to be one of the many guest bedrooms. Oliver placed her on the bed and started to leave. _

"_Wait," she said, sitting up. "I didn't mean to fall asleep . . . don't go yet." _

"_Chloe," he said gently. "I don't know why you're here but it's late . . . whatever you have to talk to me about can wait until the morning. Get some rest." _

_Her heart broke at the sadness that marred his handsome features. If she thought the pictures were bad, it was nothing compared to the reality. _

_The brown eyes that once sparkled were faded and Oliver's golden complexion was pale and tired. Normal people wouldn't have noticed but she had seen him at his best and this clearly wasn't it. He looked so much older than his 29 years. _

"_Oliver," she whispered_

"_Get some sleep Chloe," he advised. _

"_You get some sleep too," she retorted. He raised an eyebrow. "Can you honestly tell me that you've been sleeping?" she added in a challenging voice. "Because it certainly doesn't look like it."_

"_Chloe," he began but she was quick to cut him off. _

"_If I have to sleep, you do too," she demanded. "Either we both sleep or we're talking about what I came here for right now." _

_Oliver pursed his lips together but he knew that arguing with Chloe Sullivan was pointless. Especially when she was as determined as she was at that moment. _

"_All right," he agreed. "I still maintain that I get enough sleep . . . but I will go to bed right now." _

"_Promise?" she asked. "Do I have to come and check on you?" _

"_Promise," Oliver said, chuckling. "Good night Chloe." _

_She snuggled into the soft sheets and beamed. "Good night, Oliver." _

_Waiting until he switched off the lights, she rested her head on the pillow. It had been a long day, the events finally taking their toll and within minutes, she was fast asleep. _

_Despite how tired she had been, the jet lag took over, waking her up around 8 am. She tried to go back to sleep but found she was unable to. So she got up and was surprised to see her bag sitting by her bedside. 'Oh Oliver,' she thought, with a smile. _

_There was a bathroom attached to the room and she quickly got dressed. When she went downstairs, she didn't know exactly what she was supposed to do. Finding the dining room, she looked around, trying to locate the kitchen. _

"_Ms Sullivan?" a voice came from her right, startling her. Turning she saw a well dressed man standing there, holding a cup of coffee. He handed it to her and she accepted it. _

"_Thank you," she replied. Taking a sip, she smiled. "How did you know the way I take my coffee?" _

"_Mr. Queen told us," he was quick to inform her. "Can I get you anything else?" _

"_I don't want to be any trouble," Chloe responded. _

_He gave her a small smile. "It's no trouble at all." _

"_What does Oliver usually take in the morning?" Chloe asked. _

"_Mr. Queen usually just takes coffee," he said. _

"_He doesn't have breakfast?" Chloe asked. The man shook his head and she frowned. "Well that's going to change today." Remembering Clark once telling her Oliver loved strawberry pancakes, that is exactly what she requested. _

_The man whose name she later found to be Geoffrey, left, complying with her wishes. _

_Smiling, she took a seat at the dining table. Fifteen minutes later, Oliver joined her, a surprised look coming over his face at seeing her already up. _

"_Good morning," she greeted him. _

"_Good morning," he replied, taking a seat near her. "Did you sleep okay?" _

"_I slept fine," she told him. "Did you sleep?" _

_He smirked. "Yes, mother, I slept." _

"_Good," she replied, satisfied. She would've said more but that was when the food arrived. Oliver was taken aback when a stack of pancakes was placed in front of him, along with his usual cup of coffee. _

"_I didn't," he started. _

"_But I did," Chloe interrupted. She turned to Geoffrey. "Thank you."_

"_You're very welcome," he replied. _

"_Chloe," Oliver started. _

"_I know you don't eat breakfast," Chloe interjected. "And that is wrong . . . you can't go skipping meals, Oliver." _

"_Chloe, I don't know if you remember, but I can take care of myself," Oliver said calmly. _

"_You may be able to take care of yourself," Chloe argued. "But you're not doing a very good job of it. Don't try to protest . . . you've lost weight Oliver. It's not healthy . . . I'm putting an end to what you're doing to yourself." _

"_Have you come here to babysit me?" Oliver quizzed. "Make sure I take care of myself?"_

"_Exactly," Chloe confirmed, taking a bit of her pancakes. _

"_I'm doing fine," Oliver insisted. _

"_No, you're self-destructing," Chloe countered. "We can all see it . . . the press, your team and even me, all the way in DC can tell. Now eat your pancakes and we're going to talk later." He opened his mouth to argue but she glared at him, effectively shutting him up. _

_She had won and they both knew it. _

_They had a peaceful breakfast after which, they settled into the living room. _

"_All right, Chloe," Oliver began. "Why are you here?" _

"_I'm here because I'm worried about you Oliver," Chloe answered. "What's going on with you?" _

"_Nothing's going on with me," Oliver said, "I'm great." _

"_You're lying," Chloe retorted. "You've been pouring yourself into your business, you hardly sleep, you don't eat properly. And I've read about the Green Arrow's latest escapades . . . tell me, Oliver, are you trying to get yourself killed?" _

"_First of all," Oliver started. "I do run a company . . . and I'm doing what it takes to keep it successful. As for the Green Arrow, the crime is crazy Chloe . . . forgive me if I am doing whatever it takes to make the streets safer." _

"_Oliver, your company is booming," Chloe said, trying to soften her voice. "But you're behaving like you're the only person there . . . you have employees you know. And the Green Arrow can only do so much . . . these risks you're taking . . . I'm scared for you Oliver."_

_Oliver swallowed hard. "You don't need to be scared for me, Chloe . . ."_

"_Yes, I do," Chloe told him. "Because you obviously don't care for yourself . . . and I'm pretty sure I know the reason why." _

"_I didn't realize you were a mind reader," Oliver tried to joke, but it fell flat. _

"_Oliver," Chloe said slowly, unsure how to approach the topic. "I know that . . . I know it's been hard for you since . . . since the breakup."_

_Oliver stiffened, his expression unchanging but the pain he was feeling shone in his eyes. _

"_People break up all the time," Oliver said. _

"_Not like this they don't," Chloe reminded him. "Oliver . . . I know you've been trying to find Clark and that you're not having any success." _

_That was something else the team had told her. Oliver Queen was spending time and resources trying to track down her best friend. Of course, he hadn't found anything. Clark was long gone . . . and he couldn't be found. But Oliver didn't know that. _

"_Yes, well his sudden disappearance made me worry," Oliver said, the telltale lie written all over his face. _

"_I'm sure he's fine," Chloe said. "But we're focusing on you . . . I know you really loved him, Oliver."_

"_I did love him," Oliver agreed. "He, unfortunately, did not love me as much. We broke up . . . and I have moved on." _

"_Then why are you expending resources to find him?" Chloe questioned. It made her sad to see how much their plan had worked . . . Oliver had no idea how much Clark loved him. This was all so wrong. _

"_I just . . ." Oliver trialed off, clearly caught off guard. 'He wasn't expecting these questions,' Chloe realized. _

"_It's okay to hurt Oliver," Chloe told him. "Clark hurt you . . . I know that. He may be my best friend but I care about you too." _

"_You don't have to act concerned about me," Oliver said. _

_Chloe's eyes narrowed and she moved from her seat to the one next to Oliver. "I'm not acting concerned . . . this is not an act. Oliver, we may have met through Clark but over these past few years, I've grown to consider you a friend. And right now, my friend is in pain and I hate that. Let me in, Oliver . . . let me help you. You don't have to do this alone." _

_That was all it took. Oliver's cool façade cracked and his brown eyes shimmered with tears. _

"_Why Chloe?" he asked brokenly. "Why couldn't he love me enough?" _

_Chloe's throat tightened. "Oh Oliver . . ." _

"_I loved him so much," Oliver said, his voice barely a whisper. "It was forever for me . . . I wanted to marry him . . . spend my life with him. I would've made him so happy. But no, he chose his freedom . . . his independence . . . Julia. I hate her, Chloe . . . I've never hated someone as much as I hate her." _

"_I'm so sorry, Oliver," Chloe said. _

"_Don't apologize," he commanded. "It wasn't your fault . . ." _

'_If you only knew.' But she didn't say that aloud. _

"_Didn't he ever love me?" Oliver continued, oblivious to her thoughts. _

"_He did," Chloe responded. "I know he did." _

"_Then what changed?" Oliver questioned, meeting her gaze. "What made him stop loving me?" The tears that were filling his eyes finally spilled over. And Chloe couldn't stand it anymore. _

_She pulled Oliver into her embrace and after a moment, he hugged her back. Stroking his back, she let him cry in her arms, each tear stabbing her in the heart. _

"_Why Chloe?" Oliver asked, through his tears, "Why wasn't I good enough?" _

"_I'm so sorry, Oliver," Chloe kept repeating. _

"_I loved him," Oliver went on. "I loved him . . ." _

_And at that moment, Chloe Sullivan vowed that she would be the one to heal Oliver. She would mend his broken heart and she would help him move on. If it was the last thing she did. _

She had managed to keep that promise. With her help, Oliver started to heal. He was reluctant to begin dating again but she insisted that he was still one of the world's most eligible bachelors and he couldn't isolate himself.

Introducing him to Dinah had been hard but she had met the pretty brunette and instantly, she knew they'd get along. Chloe was amused to find out that Dinah Lance was none other than the Black Canary . . . and she knew it was a good thing. Since she fought crime, she would understand Oliver's need to do the same thing.

Everything had worked out well . . . Oliver had come to her when he was ready to propose. And as much as she hated doing it, she encouraged him. Dinah said yes like she knew she would and Oliver asked her to be the best woman, which took her by surprise but she accepted.

They were all living their lives and that was when Clark had decided to show up. It didn't affect her much, other than the happiness she felt at having her best friend home. But she had no idea what it meant for Oliver . . . Oliver, who after 3 years was face-to-face with his former lover. The same lover who had caused him so much heartache.

With them working together, she knew that he'd be mature, hence him approaching Clark for a truce. But that was on the outside . . . what was going on inside?

She got her answers soon enough. It was in the form of a phone call from Oliver, who wanted to run some things by her and get some opinions for the wedding. It seemed he was back in Metropolis. It was the weekend so they agreed to meet for lunch at the penthouse.

Oliver told her he would pick up food so she should just show up. Even then, she was a bit nervous . . . she hadn't seen Oliver since Clark had returned. Hopefully, it wouldn't be too weird.

Exactly at noon, Chloe entered the penthouse and glanced around. She should be used to this. _Calm down, Sullivan . . . don't lose your cool. You can do this. This is Oliver . . . he's one of your best friends. Just because Clark is back doesn't mean that anything will change between the two of you._

But with the promise that she made Clark just the week before, agreeing to continue their stream of lies, she wasn't so sure.

"Hey Chloe." Oliver's voice snapped her back to reality and she smiled at the blonde, who was walking toward her.

"Hi Oliver," she replied. "How's it going?"

"Not bad," Oliver said, smiling. "And yourself?"

"I'm good," Chloe told him.

"Lunch is ready," Oliver said. "I cooked up something . . ."

"Impressive, Queen," Chloe teased. "Let's hope you don't poison us."

He mock pouted. "I will have you know I'm an excellent chef."

"That you are," she agreed. She had prior experience with his cooking and she knew he was good. She liked to joke around with him though.

"Glad to see you agree," Oliver said smugly. "Now come along . . . we'll have lunch and then I can get your opinion on some stuff."

"Sounds good," Chloe agreed and followed him to the dining room.

Though she was still slightly nervous, Oliver's warm reception had helped ease her worries.

Somehow, she would have to bring up the topic of Clark . . . but it wouldn't be easy.

_Just concentrate on lunch and the wedding plans . . . if he doesn't bring it up, maybe you shouldn't either. _

Maybe that was a good idea. Why stir up trouble unnecessarily? If Oliver didn't show any signs of being bothered, then she should just go along with it.

Oliver was completely over Clark . . . he had a fiancée who he loved and he was living his life just fine.

Then why did she have a feeling something bad was going to happen?


	10. Chapter 10

The story is back! I hope you like this next chapter. Let me know what you think!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Over lunch, they stuck to superficial topics, such as Chloe's job and Oliver's work. Clark's name didn't come up once and for that, Chloe was relieved.

It's too bad that it was only meant to be a temporary relief. After lunch, Oliver and she were talking about some decisions he was trying to make for the wedding.

"I don't know, Chloe," Oliver was saying. "I mean, I know I want to get her wedding ring engraved … but I can't think of what to say."

"You?" Chloe teased. "Mr. Eloquence himself? Who are you and what have you done with the real Oliver Queen?"

Oliver chuckled. "You're funny … but I'm being serious."

"Oliver, just speak from your heart," Chloe advised.

"If it were only that easy," Oliver sighed. "I want something meaningful … something romantic but at the same time it has to show what she means to me."

"Ollie, it sounds like you're thinking too hard," Chloe stated. "Stop putting all this pressure on yourself to create the perfect words …"

"I guess you're right," Oliver conceded.

"I'm always right," Chloe told him, beaming. "It's about time you accepted it."

"Of course, your highness," he joked. "What ever was I thinking?"

"No clue," she said, shrugging. "But that's okay … at least you came to your senses … better late than never!"

Oliver burst into laughter and she tried to remain serious but one look at his face and she lost control too.

When they both settled down, she smiled warmly at the older man.

"Oliver," she said cautiously. "Why did you really want to see me?"

"What do you mean Chloe?" Oliver asked, looking puzzled.

"You honestly didn't ask me to come here to help you pick out an engraving," Chloe said pointedly. Picking up and waving a brochure, she added, "Or to help you plan a surprise honeymoon. What's going on Oliver?" His confused expression didn't change and she knew that she was going to have to be more specific.

"Ollie," she continued, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," Oliver said. "You're my best woman … I just wanted your opinion on some stuff. Thought it'd be nice to spend some time together."

"Aahh," she said, the truth dawning on her. "Oliver … you know that nothing between us has changed right?"

Oliver ducked his head. "I don't know what you're talking about Chloe."

"You think that just because Clark is back, we're never going to see each other," Chloe realized. "And that's as far from the truth as it gets."

"I wasn't thinking that," Oliver said, but there was a red tinge to his golden skin.

"You were," Chloe said slowly. "I know what you're thinking Oliver …"

"Forgot about the mind-reading," Oliver quipped.

"I wasn't your friend these past few years because Clark wasn't around," Chloe began. "We're friends, Oliver and yes, I won't deny I'm thrilled that Clark's returned. But his coming back doesn't change the fact that _we're_friends. You don't need to come with an excuse to see me … just call and say 'hi Chloe, want to hang out?' and I'll be there."

He gave her a half-smile. "I appreciate that."

"We're friends," Chloe repeated firmly. "Don't ever doubt that, okay?" He nodded. She hesitated for a moment but then asked the question that she had been dying to ask. "Ollie … are you okay … now that he's back?"

Brown eyes met hazel and Chloe knew that Oliver hadn't been expecting her to ask that.

"Chloe," he replied. "I'm … I'm perfectly okay with Clark coming back."

"He told me that you came to him for a truce," Chloe said, trying to find the right words so as to not reveal too much. It was a delicate situation and she needed to frame her questions accordingly.

"We have to work together," Oliver told her. "We're both trying to protect the world … I can't let our past interfere."

"I know it was a difficult move for you to make," Chloe noted. "And I want you to know that I'm really proud of you for making it."

"Thanks Chloe," Oliver said, smiling gratefully. He shook his head. "It wasn't easy … I was definitely caught off guard when he revealed himself at the League meeting."

"You didn't know before?" Chloe questioned.

"Nope," Oliver replied. He frowned. "Did you?"

"Yeah," Chloe admitted. "I knew the second I saw that Daily Planet article."

"I guess fooling you is impossible, isn't it?" Oliver joked and while she saw an emotion she couldn't quite recognize flicker in his brown eyes, she chose to ignore it and just grinned.

"Not when it comes to Clark, no," she laughed. "In fact, Bruce was the one who showed me that article." She rolled her eyes. "And that was how I found out that he had returned."

Oliver seemed surprised. "You didn't know before that?"

"I didn't," Chloe responded wryly.

"I could just imagine your expression," Oliver commented.

"I was shocked," Chloe agreed.

"I'm guessing Clark got an earful?" Oliver questioned.

"Yeah," Chloe replied. "I went to see him that weekend and I definitely teased him for not calling me immediately …" She sighed happily.

"You must've been relieved too," Oliver suggested. She met his gaze, confused.

"I mean," Oliver added, "You were okay in the beginning … but after Clark had been gone for two years, I could see that you were getting anxious."

_How am I supposed to respond to that? _"I was just concerned," she managed to say, "I mean … I missed him. Two years without a word is a long time."

Oliver's eyes pierced into her. "Yeah," Oliver agreed after a moment. "I mean … not knowing where he was must've concerned you."

_No, I knew where he was … I just didn't know why he was there so long. _She bit her lip but the signs that a lie was forming on her lips must've been evident in her eyes. Because Ollie's eyes widened.

"You knew where he was."

It was not a question but a statement.

"Of course I did," she lied quickly. "I mean … he was out finding himself … everyone knew that, Oliver."

"It's more than that though," Oliver noted. "I mean … that's what everyone else knew … but is it the truth?"

"Would I lie to you?" Chloe asked, forcing a smile.

"To protect Clark?" Oliver asked, raising an eyebrow. "Without a doubt."

She opened her mouth to protest but she closed it, realizing that it would be futile to protest. They both knew she would go to the ends of the Earth for Clark Kent. Lying was just the least that she would do for her best friend.

"Oliver," she tried.

"Now," Oliver said smoothly, "If Clark was just finding himself, it wouldn't matter how long it took, right? I mean … he's just traveling and we both know Clark is more than capable of taking care of himself." He gave her a hard stare.

"However," Oliver continued, "If he was doing something _else_, which caused you to do be worried if he took longer than you expected he would … that'd be a different story."

"You're being silly," Chloe interrupted.

"Am I?" Oliver wanted to know.

"Of course," Chloe said, regaining her composure. "Clark was out exploring the world … nothing more, nothing less."

"Chloe," Oliver started.

"Ollie," Chloe said, "_Please_." She stared at him imploringly. "Please don't make me do this …"

"So you are lying," Oliver surmised.

"All I can tell you is that he was finding himself," Chloe said, a desperation in her eyes. "I … I'm sorry but I _promised_him …"

Oliver's expression softened. "Okay, Chloe … I'll drop it." He hesitated. "But he's okay?"

"He's great," Chloe replied, with a small smile. There was a slight warmth in his eyes but it disappeared just as quick as it came.

"Then that's all that matters," Oliver said finally. He cleared his throat. "So what do you think about the honeymoon brochures?"

"The honeymoon brochures," Chloe repeated, "Right …" With that, they fell into easy conversation about anything other than Clark Kent. But even while he wasn't being discussed, he stood between them like a brick wall.

_What are you hiding, Chloe? _Oliver, despite agreeing to drop the subject, couldn't get it out of his mind, even as Chloe helped him make plans.

Over the course of Clark's disappearance, he had seen Chloe get more and more worried. Especially at that vital two year mark. She had tried to play it cool, pretended in front of him that she was fine … most of the time, she didn't even bring up Clark's name in front of Oliver.

But he knew … it was the little things. Clark's return had relieved a great stress within one Chloe Sullivan.

Now if he could only find out why she was so freaked out. What on Earth could Clark have been doing that inspired so much fear within the blonde?

Unfortunately, he figured that he would never find out. Chloe was very calm about the whole thing so he knew she had the answers he longed for. _Clark must've told her all the details of what he had been doing over the past three years. _

A question he had asked but never gotten the answer to. The ache in his heart proved that no matter how many times he said that Clark Kent meant nothing to him, it was obviously a lie.

To avoid raising suspicions, he went on as nothing had happened and Chloe was clearly too happy to buy into that act. But his thoughts never strayed far away from the topic. Even after Chloe was long gone, his thoughts were completely devoted to Clark, Chloe and the past three years.

Making him wonder … would he ever really get over Clark?

_This is crazy. _Clark was still trying to catch up with all that he had missed in this three year absence. His first findings were that Lionel Luthor was dead. Gunned down by a hired assailant. The man had never been caught and the murder had gone unsolved.

But there was no doubt in Clark's mind to who hired the man and his mystery disappearance afterwards. _Lex is getting better at covering up his messes. _

Lex, who was now the head of LuthorCorp, which he had renamed to LexCorp and despite all of Lionel's threats, still the sole heir to the Luthor fortune. Coincidence? He didn't think so.

Proving it was impossible … people had tried and failed but Clark knew it in his heart to be true … Lex had had his father murdered.

There had been plenty of motive … Lex had never had a good relationship with his father. The senior Luthor had taken great pleasure in taunting his son and putting him through a stream of never ending tests and games.

Not to mention that Clark was certain Lex knew that Lionel had more information about Clark than he ever let on to Lex, which must've caused a great amount of jealousy and bitterness in the other man. Clark knew that Lionel showered more fatherly attention on him, due to him being Jor-El's vessel, than he ever did on Lex.

Clark didn't ask for the attention nor did it make him very comfortable the majority of the time but he knew that Lex would wonder what Clark did to get the care he always wanted from his father.

In retrospect, he pitied the bald billionaire … he regretted what had come of their friendship. He was young, a teenager who had just found out he was an alien … he hadn't always made the best decisions. Lex was pretty messed up too … together, they were an odd pair. They both made mistakes and their friendship had come to ruins because of it.

Even while they were fighting, Clark mourned for the man that he believed Lex could've been. But those times were gone.

He was older now, more accepting of who he was and could look back on the past more clearly. Lex Luthor was no longer the man he once called a best friend … he had definitely gone over the deep end.

The fact that he had his father killed sent shivers up and down Clark's spine. He didn't even want to see what the older man was capable of now.

From what he had discovered, Lois had gone through great lengths to expose Lex on illegal activities but she had never had any solid proof to get Lex in trouble. _Figures._

Lex had always been an adversary … Ollie's team had been taking him down for years. But now, he wondered how much worse he had gotten. This new Lex Luthor was someone he was not used to and he fully prepared to find out everything he could to make sure he didn't cause any real damage.

The Justice League would be a great assistance in that task. He had only been to one meeting and he already liked the League … he was glad he had taken Bruce's offer. To work with people who had similar goals and a desire to protect humanity made him smile. _Even if it does include working with Ollie. _

Oliver … Clark swallowed hard at the pain that came up whenever he thought of his former lover. Three years later and his heart was still firmly in the hands of one Oliver Queen. It was frustrating that he couldn't move on yet not at all surprising.

Three years ago, he had proclaimed, at least to himself, that he would always love Oliver. It seemed that he was right.

Needing fresh air all of a sudden, he decided to leave his apartment. It was nice to walk around downtown Metropolis. He thought he was wandering around aimlessly but his feet apparently had a mind of their own because he found himself stopping front of an all too familiar sign.

A café … but not any café. It was the same one that Oliver and Clark used to frequent together. It was also the same café where he knew Lois told Oliver about what she saw that night at The Black Rose.

Taking a deep breath, he entered and was hit with memories the second he stepped inside.

"_Oliver," Clark protested, "I don't even drink coffee." His boyfriend just smirked at him as they went to order their drinks. And Clark couldn't help the smile that came up at that word … boyfriend. _

_It had been two months since Oliver had kissed Clark at his birthday party and Clark had never been happier. It was tough, because Clark was in school and Ollie had to go back to Star City so quickly. But both of them had wanted to give their relationship a shot anyway. _

_Now Clark was on summer vacation and Oliver had decided that he would work from his penthouse in Metropolis. They were still busy, with Oliver's company taking a lot of his time and Clark doing an internship at The Daily Planet. But they made time for each other and being in the same city made it easier. _

"_I still don't understand how you could be best friends with Chloe and Lois and not be addicted to coffee," Oliver commented, effectively snapping him out of his thoughts. _

"_Well, the caffeine really doesn't have an effect on me," Clark reminded him, with a grin. _

"_Even better," Oliver replied, with a smile. Seeing Clark's skeptical expression, he added, "Trust me, Clark, this place is really good. And you like chocolate right? Order something mocha." _

_The blonde looked so eager that Clark couldn't bring himself to dampen the mood. So he went along with him, and even let Oliver order for him. _

_When they were seated with their drinks, Oliver insisted Clark take a sip first. He did … and was surprised to find that he really liked it. _

"_This is good," he told him. _

_Oliver smiled smugly, taking a sip of his own beverage. "Told you so." _

_Clark rolled his eyes playfully. "Yes, you were right." _

"_Aren't I always?" Oliver questioned, a teasing smile on his face. _

_Clark chuckled. "Maybe in your head … sure." _

_Oliver pouted, making Clark laugh again. _

"_So," Clark finally said, "Want to tell me the reason for this little outing?" _

"_I didn't realize I needed an excuse to see my boyfriend," Oliver joked. _

"_You don't," Clark agreed. "But you seemed really bent upon going out for coffee … it was a little strange. I know you and I know that there is a reason behind this so why don't you just tell me now?" _

"_You know me huh?" Ollie asked, with a smile. _

"_Better than anyone," Clark responded. _

"_Yeah, you really do," Oliver said happily. _

"_Does this mean I get the explanation?" Clark questioned, raising an eyebrow. _

_Oliver nodded. "Don't you always?" He paused before continuing, "Clark, to tell you the truth, I don't have much experience with relationships." Seeing Clark's puzzled expression, he went on. "I have had sexual experience, with both men and women, sure. But as far as real relationships go, I'm still new." _

_Clark was surprised at this little revelation. _

"_I mean," Oliver said, chuckling, "I went to an all-boys school … and then I've always jumped from city to city, country to country … not much time to commit to an actual relationship. I've had girlfriends … but nothing that lasted more than a month. Lois was my first real relationship and we both saw how that turned out." He stopped and met Clark's gaze. "I don't have any regrets there though," he added hastily. _

"_I never thought that," Clark assured him, reaching a hand forward to squeeze his lover's. _

"_Now, with you … it's so different," Oliver admitted. A blush flooded his golden cheeks. "It may sound silly but I wanted to do "couple-like" things with you. Sitting around in a café, just spending time together sounded nice." Clark beamed, his heart fluttering at Ollie's sincere words. _

"_It is nice," Clark told him. "And what you're feeling is not silly at all." _

_The two of them exchanged smiles and Clark felt that this was right. For the first time in his life, he was where he belonged. _

_Keep walking, Kent … that's it, you can do it. _Clark wanted nothing more than to run out, run away as far as possible from this horrible café that was bringing back all those memories.

But he didn't … he wasn't going to do that. Making his way to the counter, he placed an order … and asked for the same drink that Ollie had chosen for him five years before.

After receiving his drink, he went and took a seat. _What am I doing here? _

He didn't know … for the life of him, he couldn't answer that question.

Sighing, his eyes darted around the café … there weren't many people around. Hearing a noise, signaling someone had entered, he instinctively looked that way.

And his eyes locked with the one person he couldn't seem to keep his mind off of.

_What are you doing here Ollie? _

That was the same question Oliver Queen was asking himself. What started out as a walk to clear his head had landed him in front of a place he only knew too well.

A place that had once brought such good memories and a smile to his face now only made him frown. He hadn't been here in three years and what was worse was that the last time he had there was when Lois had informed him his lover was indeed straying.

What possessed him to actually go in was beyond him but he had. To see Clark sitting there … sitting in _their_booth … it was a feeling he couldn't describe.

It was like spiraling into the past … he could almost imagine that he just had a long day and he was meeting his boyfriend for coffee. They had done this so many times.

But he wasn't … Clark wasn't his boyfriend and he was engaged to someone else. To come back here and reminisce … it wasn't right. Not when he was going to be married to a woman he loved.

_Then why is Clark here? _

Meeting emerald green eyes, he could see that Clark hadn't expected to see him here either. But he had no plans to leave. Call it a matter of pride but Oliver just couldn't walk out … couldn't let Clark believe that he was running away.

He_never_ran and he wasn't going to be intimidated by his former lover's presence. So they both decided to frequent the same café on the same day … no big deal. Right?

Pushing the uneasy feeling that arose at being around Clark, Oliver strode determinedly to the cashier.

Placing his order, he couldn't help but dart glances at Clark, who was staring straight ahead, as if desperately not trying to look at Oliver.

_Be cool, Queen. _He wasn't going to lose his composure. He could be in the same vicinity with Clark and not freak out.

Yes, he could do this.

He had no other choice.

_Don't look at him … let him get his coffee and he'll probably leave._God, Clark hoped so. It was difficult enough not just stare at him now. If he stayed much longer, Clark didn't know if he would be able to resist temptation.

Besides, Oliver wouldn't want to be around him anyway. At least that's what he thought.

That's why he was so shocked to hear a voice saying, "Mind if I join you?"

He looked up into those chocolate brown eyes, eyes that he was certain nobody else in this universe possessed and nodded wordlessly.

Oliver smoothly sat in the seat across from him. Clark was well aware of that he … that _they_were now in what they once upon a time referred to as _their_booth.

Three years ago, they would've laughed if they had landed up here at the same time randomly but now, there was no laughter. Both sat awkwardly, neither quite knowing what to say.

Clark still couldn't conceive the fact that they _had_in fact shown up at the same place … that they had both thought to come here. Three years apart and the fates were still managing to conspire and put them together.

Too bad Clark couldn't understand why.


	11. Chapter 11

So here's another chapter! I hope you all like this one! Enjoy and please let me know what you think! I know the updates are sometimes taking a while but I promise we will reach the end eventually. I appreciate all of you are still sticking with me and leaving kind words of encouragement! Thanks so much!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"It's funny that we both ended up here at the same time, huh?" Clark asked, trying to find the right words to start the conversation.

"Yeah," Oliver said, a small smile gracing his lips. "It's quite … ironic."

"So," Clark said, thinking of possible topics to talk about. "How has your day been?" _Lame but it works. _

"It's been good," Oliver responded. "I saw Chloe."

"Oh yeah?" Clark asked.

"She was helping me make some wedding plans," Oliver informed him. "She's my best woman."

Clark chuckled, despite the pain in his heart that occurred every time he was reminded of Ollie's upcoming nuptials.

"She told me," Clark said.

"I figured she would," Oliver remarked, an emotion flashing in his eyes that Clark couldn't quite place.

"Are the wedding plans going well?" Clark questioned politely. He really didn't want to know but felt obliged to ask, considering the blonde was the one who brought the topic up.

"They're going smoothly," Oliver answered.

"That's great," Clark replied, trying to keep his tone cheerful. _It should've been me. _

_It should've been you. _Oliver couldn't push the traitorous thoughts from his mind. Looking into those beautiful eyes, the thoughts came up on their own.

As far as Clark and his relationship went, Ollie believed he would always have regrets. Even before Clark had said he wanted to marry him aloud, Oliver had dreamed of their wedding. It sounded silly but Clark was the first person he had ever pictured settling down with.

Which was why it hurt so much more when Clark had stated his need for independence over the love they shared. Oliver would never understand what he did wrong … no matter how many times Chloe reassured him that it didn't have anything to do with him, a part of his him still couldn't quite believe it.

Because if he was so great, then why couldn't Clark stay loyal?

Clark's heart clenched at seeing a wave of sadness pass through the blonde's features. Had he put that look there?

_I'm so sorry, Oliver. _Clark bit his lower lip, trying not to bring up any topics that he really didn't want to talk about. Which basically meant anything to do with their past relationship.

"Did you and Chloe get a lot done?" Clark asked. Sticking to the wedding was good … it reminded Clark that Oliver was taken, that he was no longer his. Though it hurt, it was a pain that he had to bear … he deserved it.

"We got some stuff cleared up," Oliver replied, oblivious to his thoughts. "She's really helpful."

"That she is," Clark agreed, with a smile. The same smile that always came up whenever Chloe Sullivan was mentioned.

"She's happier nowadays," Oliver commented lightly. "Now that you're back."

"Oh really?" Clark asked. "Well … we have known each other for a long time. I mean … we are not used to being apart for so long. But I'm sure she was perfectly fine without me."

"She was really worried actually," Oliver told him. "I could tell … your disappearance took quite a toll on her."

A burst of guilt ran through his veins at the thought of Chloe panicking about his whereabouts and safety. _Oh, Chlo … I didn't mean to scare you. _And where exactly was Oliver going with this conversation?

"I doubt that," Clark forced out. "She knew I was just traveling."

"So that's the story you're sticking with?" Oliver questioned, "That you were traveling?"

"It's the truth," Clark said, his voice surprisingly steady.

"If you were _traveling_," Oliver countered, emphasizing the word, "Then why was Chloe so freaked out? And if you were traveling, how come you didn't keep in touch with _anyone_? Also, if you were traveling, why the hell did you see to disappear off the face of the planet?"

Oliver's tone was calm and collected, as so not to draw any attention to himself but the questions had an underlying edge to them.

"I needed time to sort myself out," Clark responded. _Don't panic, Clark … keep up with the story. _"I had to get away." He stopped. "And what do you mean disappeared off the face of the planet?"

"I tried looking for you," Oliver told him, his gaze steely.

"You what?" Whatever Clark had been expected Ollie to say, it wasn't that.

"I said I tried looking for you," Oliver repeated, "After … after our breakup. It was to no avail though. Now, tell me, Clark … how can one man vanish into thin air?" Oliver stared at him, the look in his eyes intense and Clark had to force himself not to look away.

"Granted, you are not like any other," Oliver continued. "But it still seems suspicious."

"Why were you looking for me?" Clark wanted to know, leaving Oliver's questions unanswered.

Oliver pursed his lips and suddenly stood up. Clark wondered if the conversation was over.

"We need to talk," Oliver said firmly. "But I don't think the conversation that will follow is appropriate in a public setting."

_No … no talking. I don't want to. _Clark may have matured in some ways but he still hated confrontation more than ever. Additionally, if they stayed in a public setting, he could limit the kind of talk they had. Somewhere more private wouldn't make that possible. _It's also easier to run if we stay here. _

"Are you coming?" Oliver questioned. "Because I am perfectly fine with continuing our discussion here … I'm sparing you the embarrassment by offering to move it to a more private location."

Clark swallowed hard. There was no getting out of this one.

Nodding, he stood up. "Yeah … let's go."

Oliver appeared satisfied with his answer. Without a word, he walked out and Clark followed him outside.

"Where do you want to go?" Clark questioned as they started walking down the street.

"We're going to my place," Oliver said, not even glancing at him.

_Stupid me … why did I have to go inside that café? This is going to be a disaster. _It would be so easy to leave … he could be gone in a flash. Oliver couldn't catch up with him if he tried.

But for the first time ever, he was not going to run. He was going to keep going … no doubt he would try his best to get out of the situation with giving the least amount of information but answers were going to be given. They walked in silence … neither saying a word. Entering the elevator of the Clock Tower, Clark was uncomfortable.

The elevator ride up to the penthouse was the shortest one he had ever experienced in his life. Then again, he wanted it to last longer so that they wouldn't have to talk just yet. But the fates were not on his side.

Within what felt like mere seconds, the elevator came to a halt. Oliver pushed the gate open and Clark stepped out into the main room. He looked around … he hadn't been here in three years and yet, it was exactly the same as he remembered it.

"Have a seat, Clark," Oliver said, shrugging off his jacket.

Doing as he was told, he sat on one of the couch. Oliver took a seat in a chair across from him. This was going to be very awkward. _Oliver … why can't you just let this go? _

_Why can't I just let this go? _If he was smart, he would've let Clark go the minute he started the lying … but he wasn't smart. He had more than three years worth of questions and it was about damn time he got some answers.

Before he could move on to his new life, he had to close the past … until he found out what was going on, he couldn't do that.

From his posture, Oliver knew Clark was feeling out of place and he realized that the brunette desperately wanted to run away. But there was also a determination in his eyes proving that he wasn't going anywhere. _I still know him … I can still read him like a book. _That shouldn't relieve him as much as it did.

_Dinah, remember? Remember your fiancée? The woman you are planning to make a vow of forever? _

Ignoring the guilt that came up at the thought of his fiancée, he looked back at his former flame, who was staring at him expectantly.

_Here we go. _"Can I get you anything?" he asked, remembering his manners.

"No, I'm fine," Clark replied, his tone guarded. Ollie knew that he didn't give Clark a choice in coming with him but Clark hadn't been giving him choices when it came to _them_ in a long time so he just had to take a stand.

Oliver tried to think of an appropriate way to start off the questioning.

"Are you going to say something?" Clark asked, clearly impatient, "You did bring me here for a purpose, right? Or can I go?"

"You're not leaving," Oliver commanded, knowing fully that if Clark really wanted to go, he had no means of which to stop him.

But Clark didn't leave … he stayed. Ollie decided to just get right into it before the brunette changed his mind.

"I have a lot of resources, Clark," Oliver said slowly, "Yet none of them were successful in finding you … want to tell me why?"

"Want to tell me why you were tracking me in the first place?" Clark retorted.

_Did you honestly think he was going to make it easy for you? That you could ask and he'd spill everything willingly? _No, that wasn't realistic … he knew that but a part of him had hoped Clark would be a little more forthcoming with answers.

"Clark, you had just graduated," Oliver replied, "Though you never said it, I know you wanted to work at the Planet. All of a sudden not only were you _not_working at the Planet, you weren't working anywhere. You weren't even in the United States, let alone Kansas. Can you really blame me for being curious?"

Clark's expression didn't waver. "Yes, I can," he said, "When my mom and Chloe don't raise an eyebrow, I can. They both said that I was traveling … don't you think that if I was in trouble, my _mom_would be worried? I don't see why you would care."

"Maybe they were okay with it because they got better explanations than that you were _traveling_," Oliver argued, "One day you just disappeared, without even a goodbye. How could I _not_look into it?"

"How could I say goodbye?" Clark demanded, "We _just_broke up! You said you never wanted to see me again!"

"You_cheated_on me!" Oliver exclaimed, raising his voice, "I was angry … I had a right to be!"

"I never said you didn't," Clark responded, "I was trying to save you more pain. Our relationship was over … I really thought it'd be easier if I just left. I didn't think you'd care enough to realize I was gone."

"I was still in love with you when we broke up and you knew that," Oliver hissed, standing up. "Then you just leave the country without a word? Didn't you think that would affect me?"

"What was I supposed to do?" Clark asked, getting to his feet as well. "Come to you and say 'oh, Oliver, remember that independence I chose over our love? Not only am I leaving our relationship to get it, I'm getting out of the country too! See you in a couple years!' Is that what you wanted, Oliver? _Is it_?"

Oliver staggered back unconsciously at Clark's words, staring at the younger man, flabbergasted.

Clark was visibly shocked at how much he revealed. The brunette lowered his gaze, a blush staining his cheeks. There was a long silence, in which neither man knew quite what to say.

"Was it that good?" Oliver found the courage to ask.

"Was what good?" Clark questioned, confused.

"Your independence," Oliver reiterated, "Was it that good?"

"Oliver," Clark began.

"I mean," Oliver continued in a low tone, "It had to be good, right? For you to turn your back on our love … it had to be something worthwhile. Because you wouldn't just destroy everything we built for nothing, would you?"

"Do you really want to do this?" Clark asked tiredly.

"This has been nagging at me since the day you walked out," Oliver told him. "Was Julia that great? Was having your independence that important?" His voice dropped. "Or was our love just that_un_important?"

_God, I deserve to be stabbed. _The obvious pain in Ollie's voice as he spoke about the feelings that he had long held inside pricked at his heart.

"Our love was never unimportant to me," Clark managed to say.

"Then why?" Oliver questioned. He cleared his throat. "I am over this … I'm really happy with Dinah. You know that, right?"

"I do know that," Clark replied. It really sucked but he knew it.

"I just want to clear everything up once and for all," Oliver went on, like he hadn't even said anything.

"I don't know what to tell you, Oliver," Clark said slowly.

Oliver lowered his eyes and Clark was at a loss for words. This conversation was just too uncomfortable. The ghosts of their past relationship were still haunting them both … or at least just him. He couldn't talk about this.

So he made a move to the exit and Oliver didn't stop him.

As he reached the elevator, Oliver broke his silence.

"It'll always be like this between us, won't it?"

Clark didn't turn. "I don't know." He sighed. "I am sorry … I never meant to hurt you." More silence and Clark took the moment to step into the elevator.

"Do you ever wonder?" Oliver asked. "Do you ever think about us and wonder? What we could've been?"

At this, Clark looked up, green eyes meeting brown.

"All the time," he answered honestly.

With that, he closed the elevator gates and he couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief as the elevator finally descended.

_What have you done? _He should've lied, at least about the last question. Why did Oliver go and bring back all painful memories? Why did he have to ask questions that would only hurt them both?

Now, he was certain that whatever tentative truce they had was gone. How were they supposed to work together now?

_What have I done? _Oliver stared at the spot where Clark had been standing, his words on constant replay in his mind.

"_All the time." _What was that supposed to mean? Clark confessed to having thought of him … but what did that mean? _Why do you even care? _

He didn't care … he was just curious. It's not like it _meant_anything to him. So what if Clark had thought about them?

_I don't care. _He didn't … at least he thought he didn't. _No … I really don't. I love Dinah, not Clark. _

"_I can be professional about this." _

Those were his words, said not too long ago. He had kind of promised to not bring up their past when it came to the League. Oliver had made that peace offering so that they could work together without having any issues … or at least they could try. It had been good in theory.

But now things were going to be awkward again … he just knew it. And he didn't even get any real answers. All he found out really was that Clark still thought about him.

Then why was he so happy?

The next couple of days were the hardest.

Clark did his best to concentrate on anything that wasn't Oliver but it was difficult. He spent more time saving people as Superman, tried to give all his attention to the Planet. But his thoughts always managed to wander back to the blonde.

He had never been more relieved when he found out Oliver went back to Star City. At the same time, he missed the older man … but knew that he had no right to. Fortunately, Oliver had not tried to contact him after that day. Clark was certain he wouldn't be able to handle another meeting.

It wasn't as if he didn't have things to do. As Superman, he didn't have much free time and combined with Lois being his partner, it was surprising he even had time to breathe. Since he became Superman, he saw Lois way too much for his own liking. Not that he didn't care for his loud mouthed partner but there was only so much he could take of her at a stretch.

Of course, he made sure to give her quotes as Superman so he didn't make it look like only he, Clark, was getting answers. That made her very happy and he was worried that she liked his alter ego even more but he knew it was a one of the down sides of the uniform.

He got a lot of unwarranted attention because of it. At least as Clark, he was fairly ignored so it really balanced things out. But he could really do without the "accidental" groping.

However, he was going a fairly good job of keeping his mind away from Oliver. The fact that the blonde was across the country made it even easier. He liked the separation … when he wasn't in close contact, he could go on pretending he didn't exist.

Too bad the separation wasn't meant to last.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to everyone who are still sticking around and supporting me through this fic. I really appreciate your kind words. Here's another chapter! I hope you like this one too. Please let me know what you think!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Clark knew that he would have to face Oliver again soon enough … they were the same League together. But he hoped that he would have a little time to recoup. Unfortunately for him, the fates were not that kind.

Barely five days after he walked out of Oliver's penthouse, Bruce contacted him, claiming that they had to have a League meeting.

_Great, thanks a lot world. Not only do I have to be in a room with Oliver but Dinah too? _This was going to be ridiculously painful, not to mention awkward, but he knew that he didn't have a choice.

The meeting was set in two days and those were the shortest forty eight hours he had ever experienced in his life. Between his double life as "Superman" and being Clark Kent, it didn't leave him much time in the first place. And of course, as he wanted time to slow down, it would speed up.

Before he knew it, he was walking into the Hall and transporting to the headquarters. Upon reaching, he was almost relieved to find that he was one of the first there, save Bruce.

Batman gave him a small nod in acknowledgment and Clark nodded back.

"Good evening Kal," Bruce greeted him.

"Hello … Batman?" Clark was unsure of what to call him while in the meetings.

"You can call me Batman," Bruce offered, chuckling, obviously noticing his confusion. "Bruce works just as well though."

"Okay, Bruce then," Clark said, smiling slightly. "If you don't mind?"

"I wouldn't have said it if I don't mean it, Kal," Bruce told him.

Clark grinned. Batman may be scary as hell but he was relieved to find that the man beneath the mask was a lot more approachable.

"How have you been?" Clark asked casually.

"Not bad," Bruce said, amusement in his tone. "And yourself?" Clearly, Batman was not used to making meaningless chitchat before meetings. _Oh well. _He didn't really like silence and when he was nervous, he talked.

"I'm okay," Clark responded. _If you count on wanting to run out of here before the man I love shows up with his fiancée. _

Luckily for them, members began to arrive before they were forced to make conversation too long. Unsurprisingly, Dinah and Oliver arrived together and he avoided looking at both of them as they entered.

Once everyone was seated, Bruce began the meeting and it wasn't long before he got to the real reason he called the meeting.

"A lab has come up on our radar," he announced, "I've managed to do some research and track it back to Luthor."

Clark listened patiently as Bruce went on to explain the logistics and showed them a layout of the aforementioned lab.

He then was told that they would be infiltrating said lab that night and gave the group a list of people who would be going. Clark found that he was on that list and so was Oliver. Dinah was not. Clark couldn't sworn he saw an emotion pass through Dinah's eyes when she found out but it was gone before he could try to place it and he really didn't want to be caught staring at her. People may get the wrong ideas.

But he didn't have much time to ponder Dinah's expressions … he didn't want to get caught not paying attention to Bruce. Bruce may be nice but the Batman angry was not someone Clark was willing to face.

They began to make plans on the entrances they would take and how to get past certain guards. The hours flew by and Clark, as Superman, was sneaking into the lab, his teammates spread across different entrances.

Taking out the guards was too easy and disabling the security cameras was even easier. _Lex … your security still sucks. _

Of course, according to Bruce, this was a very well hidden laboratory and he had to go through a lot of layers to find out that the original owner was Lex and even then, he wasn't 100 positive. Bruce may have not stated the last part aloud but Clark understood the underlying message.

Using his x-ray vision, he scanned the area, moving from one room to the next, getting more frustrated as he found nothing of great use. When he was exiting one room, he was looking around and bumped into a solid figure.

"I'm so sorry," he began to apologize but froze when he saw who it was.

Oliver.

Or in this case, the Green Arrow, who seemed to be just as shocked to see him.

"Superman," Oliver said, his voice masked by his distorter.

"Green Arrow," Clark said, still not quite used to calling him by his alter ego's name.

"Did you find anything?" Oliver asked.

"Nothing incriminating," Clark confessed. "And you?"

"Same," Oliver responded. Clark began to walk, not wanting to remain idle and Oliver fell into step with him.

There was a silence, as both men looked around, not wanting to meet the other one's gaze. Clark went into a room and he was taken aback when Oliver was at his heels.

"Hope you don't mind company," Oliver said, when he looked at him quizzically.

"Not at all," Clark said, with a small smile, "Two heads are better than one, right?" The Green Arrow chuckled and nodded.

They both started searching through the room, digging through the files that they found. But Clark didn't say anything to Oliver.

A wry laugh from Oliver had Clark looking up.

"We screwed this truce up already, huh?" Oliver remarked.

"I don't really think this is the time," Clark noted quietly.

"Yeah, but when will be the time?" Oliver wanted to know. "The minute we get out of here, you're going to go at great lengths to avoid me … other than the meetings, I won't see you. And the meetings … well … there's Dinah."

"Who doesn't know," Clark concluded.

"It just never came up." Oliver explained. He sighed, "Before it hurt too much to talk about … and when you came back unexpectedly, I didn't really know how to tell her."

"She won't hear it from me," Clark promised, "If that's what you were wondering."

The glasses covered Oliver's eyes so he couldn't decipher his emotions for the life of him. It was definitely frustrating on Clark's part.

"I wasn't thinking that," Oliver was quick to assure him. "But I appreciate it anyway."

"So what are you trying to accomplish?" Clark asked.

"I just … I hate that things have to be weird again," Oliver said slowly. "I mean … we're going to be working together and I do want to make things professional."

"Maybe we can just forget that day," Clark suggested, "Just move on with our lives. What has happened happened and there's nothing that either of us can say or do to change that. So let's leave the past in the past. No need to bring it up again."

Clark watched as Oliver's lips formed a thin line but the blonde agreed.

"Yeah … that works. We can just move on."

"Great," Clark said, sounding outwardly satisfied, though inwardly he was cringing. It was what he wanted but at the same time, it felt so wrong.

They went back to their work. Switching back to x-ray vision, he was surprised to see a room behind the wall, despite the fact that there was no door. _Finally … a lead. _

"I think I found something," he told Oliver, approaching the wall. Oliver quickly hurried to his side, both approaching the wall.

They should've looked down though because when they were within an inch of the wall, the floor broke and Clark felt himself falling. He was too stunned to do anything and within seconds, hit the ground, Ollie landing next to him.

_It was a trap door. _Damn … why didn't he see that coming? He had never felt so stupid. Turning to Oliver, he saw the other man wincing.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Oliver muttered, having switched off the distorter.

Clark shifted and barely suppressed the groan as a shot of pain ran up and down his back. Reaching behind him, he was stunned when his hand was stained with blood when he pulled it back. _I know this feeling. _He did … kryptonite. His eyes darted to his surroundings and to his horror, he found the rocks all around, faintly glowing.

And apparently, he had hit one when he had fallen and he could just _feel_it lodged into his back. The pain was overwhelming.

"Are you okay?" Oliver asked, standing up, not noticing the expression on Clark's face.

_I can't believe we're stuck here. _The landing had hurt a little but it wasn't too bad. Standing up, he brushed himself off.

"Clark?" he tried, hearing silence. He only got a groan in response.

"You comfortable down there?" he asked, not looking at the younger man.

"I can't get up," came the whisper.

"What?" This immediately had Oliver turning to look at Clark, whose face was distorted in pain.

In an instant, Oliver was by his side, taking his hand and his stomach lurched at seeing blood there. _Clark's blood … he's bleeding. _

But that meant Clark was injured … and if Clark was injured, that only meant one thing. Eyes shifting to scan the place, a wave of panic came over him as he realized that they were surrounded by kryptonite.

"Kryptonite," he breathed.

"It's … it's in my back," Clark managed to say. Carefully, Oliver picked him up, helping the brunette to his feet. He saw the kryptonite lodged in Clark's back. It had gone through the uniform and it looked like it had gotten pretty deep.

"Clark, I'm going to try to get it out, okay?" he said gently, "This is going to hurt …"

Clark didn't say anything, a weak nod was all he got in response. Holding Clark up, Oliver used a free hand to pull at the kryptonite.

It barely moved, no matter how hard he pulled and Clark only cried out at the pain. Hearing Clark in pain was too much for Ollie.

He reached for his communicator but when he tried to get ahold of the other members, he just got static.

Oliver cursed.

"Ollie?"

Clark sounded so vulnerable, so young … this was not the hero that he was used to. He swallowed hard.

"I can't reach the League," he said, his voice barely a whisper.

"They'll find us," Clark said confidently, more confident that he really felt.

Clark honestly wanted to believe it but he didn't know if it would be soon enough. The meteor rocks effects were taking its toll and he felt the darkness approaching.

Oliver could tell that Clark was slipping and just held on tighter.

"Hold on, Clark," he said, stroking his hair. It shouldn't feel this_right_ to have the brunette in his arms. _Don't think about those things, Queen … Clark's in danger. _

No, Clark would be fine. He had to be. Oliver sat down, pulling the brunette into his arms, eyes searching the area for a possible escape route. All he saw were miles of tunnel and he couldn't bear to leave Clark for even an instant to search out a possible exit.

"Help will come," he said, trying to keep the anxiety from his tone. "Just hold on." Clark didn't say anything.

_Please God … don't do this to me. _He refused to watch Clark die … he refused to let Clark die period.

All he could really do was hope that help arrived quickly.

Bruce Wayne, disguised in his Batman costume, looked at the members. They had found some vital information and potential leads and they were back at the designated meeting spot. A frown marred suddenly marred his features as he realized that not _all_the people he had come in were back.

"Where are Green Arrow and Superman?" he demanded.

"I don't know," The Flash replied, "Shouldn't they be here by now?"

"They should," Bruce agreed, "But why aren't they?"

Immediately checking his communicator, he tried to contact Green Arrow and Superman. But found nothing but static.

"I can't reach them."

This was not good news and Bruce had a bad feeling about the whole situation. Contacting the headquarters, he found information that did not please him.

"At last check, Green Arrow and Superman were together," Dinah informed him and he was a little surprised to hear a slight anger in her tone as she said those words.

He dismissed it as worry. After all this was her fiancé. Of course she'd be freaked out.

"And now what?" Batman asked impatiently.

"Now we can't spot them on the radar," the Black Canary answered, sounding worried.

"And I can't reach them on the communicator," Bruce said, mostly speaking to himself. "Where were they last placed?"

Dinah gave him the location and Bruce, along with the Flash, the Martian Manhunter and Wonder Woman made their way to the area.

Bruce was praying that they weren't too late.

"You should go."

"I'm sorry?" Oliver was confused at Clark's sudden statement.

"There's probably an exit around here somewhere," Clark said, looking up, his eyes tired. "Go find it …"

Oliver was shocked as he got the underlying meaning of Clark's words.

"I'm not leaving you," he said vehemently. "I'm leaving with you or not at all."

"Don't be foolish Oliver," Clark said, his tone surprisingly firm. "There's no point in both of us dying here. Just go and save yourself, for God's sake. If you're out, you can tell the League where I am."

"I don't want to leave you," Oliver said stubbornly.

"Ollie, the kryptonite … it hurts," Clark said sadly. "I don't know how much longer I'll last."

"You're not going to die," Oliver said urgently, unsure of whether he was convincing Clark or himself. "I won't let you."

"I don't think you really have a choice," Clark said, laughing weakly. "It seems that Luthor's labs and me never get along, huh?"

Smiling slightly at the reference to their incident in the Reeves Dam all those years ago, Oliver just shook his head.

"Oliver," Clark said, his voice pleading, "Go … really. I won't hate you if you do."

"I can't go," Oliver said. He didn't think it was physically possible for him to leave. Something strong kept him here, with Clark. Clark's statements were true … if he found a way to get out, he could get help. But he just wasn't _able_to leave.

"You've always been stubborn," Clark said, a note of affection in his voice.

"It's part of my charm," Oliver joked.

Clark smiled, despite the pain he was in. He turned away from Oliver, a series of coughs escaping his lips. Touching his mouth, he looked at his fingers. _More blood. _

"Clark?" Oliver said frantically, his eyes widening at seeing the blood trailing down from Clark's mouth.

"We have to move you," Oliver said.

"There's no point," Clark said, "The kryptonite is _in_me … not much you can do, Oliver."

The blackness was creeping into his vision and Clark just knew this was it.

"Ollie," he said, "I know … I don't have much time left."

"Hush, Clark," Oliver said, "Save your energy."

"I have to tell you something," Clark said. He forced a laugh, "Call it a deathbed confession."

"You're not going to die!" Oliver repeated, raising his voice.

Ignoring Oliver's words, Clark continued. If he was going to die, then damn it, he was going to tell the truth.

"It's about Julia," Clark said.

Oliver froze. "Clark … really, this isn't the time."

"I have to say it," Clark insisted, "There is no other time." He took a deep breath, "Ollie … Julia … she's-"

That was all he got out before he fell into an unconscious state.

"Clark?" Oliver said, shaking the younger man slightly. But he wasn't responding.

"Oh God," Oliver said. His mind was working quickly and he looked upwards.

Then it was like a light bulb went off. _I'm such an idiot. _

Grabbing a bow and arrow, he aimed for the entrance. _Please let this work. _

Firing an arrow with an extension cord, he almost cheered when he saw it go through the door they came in through and stuck to something.

Grabbing Clark, he let the rope take him upwards. They smashed through the trap door and landed safely on the floor.

Just as the League members came rushing through.

"Green Arrow," Batman's voice was the first to get his attention.

"Here," he said desperately, gesturing to Clark, "Take him … he needs help."

"What happened?" Batman asked.

"We fell through the trap door," Oliver explained, "And the meteor rocks … they hurt Clark."

"Meteor rocks hurt him?" Batman asked.

"Does it matter?" Oliver said, almost yelling, "The man's unconscious and you want answers? Just heal him already! He could _die_… the rock has to get out of his system. And he needs sun … lots of it."

"He's right," the Martian Manhunter noted, taking Superman his arms. "I'll take care of him." In a flash, he was gone.

"Don't worry," Diana said, noticing Oliver's worry, "He'll be okay."

"I hope so," Oliver said softly. Remembering their mission, he added, "There's a room through that wall … that's what we were trying to get to."

Wonder Woman turned her attention to the wall behind her and with one punch, shattered it into pieces, revealing a hidden room.

"Green Arrow, you have injuries," Batman pointed out. "I suggest you go to the League tower with Flash … Wonder Woman and I will check out the room."

Normally he would've argued but he just gave them a nod. If he was in the Tower, he'd be closer to hearing about Clark's progress. His body was slightly aching and he had ignored the pain before but it was coming back now.

So he left with Bart, the two of them retreating to the Hall and then back to the headquarters, where the rest of the team waited.

Dinah was in his arms as soon as he entered. He had to stop himself from wincing when she accidentally touched a bruise.

"I was so worried about you," she said, her blue eyes full of concern.

"I'm fine," he assured her.

"Where's the rest of them?" Victor asked.

"Bruce and Diana are still in the lab," Oliver told them. "They found a secret room, which Superman discovered. We would've looked into it but we fell into a trap door."

"J'onn came in with Superman," AC commented, "He wouldn't let us go near him though."

"Clark's had an exposure to meteor rocks," Oliver said, the worry returning. "He's unconscious."

"Will he be okay?" AC questioned.

Oliver's eyebrows furrowed and his heart ached at the idea of something happening to his Clark. _Wait … your Clark? He's not yours, idiot … he hasn't been in a long time. _

Dismissing those thoughts, he focused on the moment.

"I think so," he said, not seeing the way Dinah observing him carefully, her expression changing at catching something in his.

But he wasn't focusing on Dinah. His entire mind was devoted to Clark … and he was wishing with all his heart that the brunette would make it through.

A part of him couldn't help but wonder what Clark was about to say to him before he slipped into an unconscious state.

And he wondered if he'd ever find out.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks again to those of you who are still with me! I really appreciate it, even the anonymous reviewers! Thanks to both Chelsea and Sarah for your kind words! I really appreciate you taking the time to read & review! As I appreciate all of you.

Enjoy the chapter! And let me know what you think!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Despite Oliver's protests that he was fine, he was still taken away and his injuries were checked. They were mild bruises from the fall and he said that but his protests were in vain.

Mostly he didn't want to leave because he still hadn't heard a word about Clark. Thoughts of the brunette's health were consuming him and he just wanted to be by his side. But he couldn't certainly say that aloud, could he?

So he allowed himself to be checked out and he was relieved when it didn't take very long. When he arrived back at headquarters, there was still no word on Clark, frustrating him immensely.

After what felt like ages, J'onn appeared, a serious look on his face. The rest of the team were sitting in a large conference table, Ollie the most impatient of them all.

"Well?" Oliver burst out when he was met with silence. "How is he?"

The rest of the team seemed shocked that the usually composed Oliver Queen was freaking out. Most of them didn't understand. Dinah, however, remained silent, a guarded look in her eyes.

"Kal-El will be fine," J'onn informed them, "The kryptonite is out of his system and I've taken him to sun to recover. Now he is sleeping." The headquarters was equipped with everything, including bedrooms and at that moment, Oliver was grateful for that.

The rest of the team smiled at Clark being okay but it didn't go unnoticed by anyone at how much more relaxed Oliver got when he heard the news.

"Kryptonite?" Bruce echoed.

"Meteor rocks," Oliver explained, "He calls them kryptonite because they're pieces of his home planet. On Krypton, they had a red sun, instead of a yellow sun. Here, the yellow sun gives him his abilities but pieces of his home planet cause him harm. He's allergic to the green meteor rocks … it suppresses his powers and it has the potential to kill him."

"How do you know this?" Hal asked curiously.

"I've had interactions with Clark," Oliver said, choosing his words carefully, "Back when I was in Smallville … we trusted one another."

The other members seemed satisfied with this answer. Bruce was staring at him suspiciously but Oliver refused to give any more details.

"He didn't mention having a weakness," Bruce stated.

"Would you?" Oliver retorted. "He barely knew us … at the time he agreed to join the League, he didn't know that he had past experience with half the members. I doubt he'd give you information on the one thing in the world that can kill him!"

Bruce raised an eyebrow, amused. "I wasn't attacking Kal, Oliver," Bruce said calmly. "I was merely making a comment … it would help if we know these things so we can protect him better."

Oliver's anger deflated as he put his head in his hands.

"I know and I'm sorry," Oliver said, ashamed, "It's been a long past few hours."

Bruce nodded and accepted the apology. But Oliver's thoughts had wandered. He couldn't believe how protective he felt over Clark._Still_. In fact, he had been reluctant to hand him off to J'onn in the first place, even knowing that the Martian Manhunter was the only one could save the brunette.

Just remembering Clark helpless in his arms a few hours ago caused him to swallow hard. He had almost lost the younger man and the prickling sensation at the back of his eyes at the thought had him blinking repeatedly.

_Why do I care this much? _Well, Clark was someone he had known for a long time … it made sense that he would be worried. Plus, he loved him once. _Once Queen, not anymore … it's best to remember that those feelings are out the window. Aren't you over him? _

He was over him … he'd have been just as worried if it was any other member of the League. _Really? Like that? _

Ollie hated his mind for its traitorous thoughts and what worried him the most was that his subconscious was proving to be correct.

"Ollie?" Dinah's gentle voice brought him back to reality. He gave his fiancée a warm smile and leaned forward to meet her lips for a light kiss.

"Yes?" he said, with a teasing smile, trying his best not to reveal his inner struggle to the woman he proclaimed to love.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm great," he assured her. She gave him a small smile and a nod but there was an emotion in her eyes that he couldn't quite place.

"If you say so," she said.

"I do say so," Oliver replied with a lazy grin. Now that he knew that Clark was in the clear, he was feeling much better.

_Now how do I sneak over to him and see for myself? _Dinah didn't really seem inclined to let him out of her sight. And it was deterring his plans.

_She's your fiancée … she was worried about you going missing. Give her a break. Stop trying to be a jerk and run off to see your ex. _

Oliver realized that that was true … so with great difficulty, he pushed all thoughts of Clark Kent out of his mind and paid full attention to Dinah. It wasn't as if he had to for very long anyway. Everyone was exhausted and after news of Clark's safety reached their ears, they all headed to bed, most choosing to reside in the headquarters that night.

Dinah too was willing to go to sleep and they found the room that they had already deemed as "theirs". They had clothes there so Oliver slipped into a pair of pajamas and climbed into the bed.

Though Dinah fell asleep rather quickly, Oliver was wide-awake. Even though he promised himself he wouldn't, he couldn't help it when his thoughts drifted back to Clark. He wondered which of the bedrooms Clark was resting in and had to resist the urge to get up to go see him.

Just one glance and that would be enough … he really wanted visual proof that Clark was okay. How he stayed put, he didn't know but he managed.

The world was apparently on his side though because the following morning, Dinah had to go early and didn't try to persuade him to go with her. Left alone, his inhibitions were long gone, having left with Dinah. So he got up, got dressed quickly and gave into temptation.

Finding Clark's room was easy and he snuck inside, pleased to see that there was nobody else there. He grinned at seeing the brunette fast asleep on the large bed. Clark always looked beautiful when he was asleep and he remembered all the times he had awoken earlier or stayed up later just to watch Clark sleep.

The brunette had a content look on his face and he could hardly believe that less than twelve hours ago, he had been close to death. Grabbing a chair, he pulled it up to the bed and sat, silently watching Clark sleep.

_This is so wrong … I shouldn't be here. _He shouldn't, but he couldn't resist. Unconsciously, his hand reached out, stroking Clark's hair. The younger man's lips curved into a smile in his sleep, eliciting another smile from Oliver.

"I see that he is doing better."

The sudden voice startled Oliver and he turned toward the sound, heart sinking when he saw that Bruce was standing at the doorway.

Oliver blushed, feeling like a kid who just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Batman, whether in his Bruce persona or in the costume, always had a way of making him feel that way.

"Yeah," he said, "I just … came to see if he was okay."

Midnight blue eyes stared into him, as if they had the ability to see into his very soul.

"I'm not judging you Oliver," Bruce said calmly. "I am just curious as to why you waited until Dinah left to make the personal visit."

Oliver swallowed hard. "I wanted to spend time with her," Oliver lied, "She was worried about me … I figured I could check up on Clark later."

One look into Bruce's gaze made Oliver realize that the brunette did not believe a word that was coming out of his mouth.

"You freaked out yesterday, Oliver," Bruce remarked, "I've never seen you lose your cool like that. Is there something you want to tell me about your relationship with Clark?"

"There's nothing to tell," Oliver told him, nerves on edge.

"You know what you're doing, right?" Bruce asked, not responding to Oliver's statement.

"Know what I'm doing with what?" Oliver questioned.

Bruce looked pointedly at the sleeping man.

"You're making a mountain out of a molehill there Bruce," Oliver said, hoping his expression didn't betray his uneasiness. "I'm just looking in an old friend."

"I just don't want to see you do something that you may come to regret," Bruce told him, his tone gentler.

Oliver opened his mouth to say something but a noise coming from the bed drew his attention. Both Bruce and Oliver looked toward the bed, watching as Clark stirred and emerald eyes opened slowly, blinking a few times to adjust to the light.

The younger man moved and his eyes fell on the duo, eyes widening slightly upon registering their presence.

"Good morning," Clark greeted them.

"Good morning, Kal," Bruce said kindly. "How are you feeling?"

"Not too bad … still alive," Clark joked.

"Good to hear," Bruce replied. Glancing at Oliver, he gave them both a nod. "I will leave you two then … good day."

"Bye Bruce," Oliver murmured. Once the other brunette was gone, Oliver looked at Clark.

"Hi," Oliver said, unsure of how to start the conversation.

"Hi," Clark responded. "You look okay."

"I was not the one on the brink of death," Oliver reminded him.

Clark let out a chuckle. "I suppose you're right … the details are a little fuzzy though."

"What do you remember?" Oliver wanted to know.

"I remember falling into that trap door," Clark recalled, "And the whole incident with the kryptonite. You wouldn't leave me, even though I tried to get you to go. There was a lot of pain …" Clark trailed off, his eyes widening.

Oliver knew in that instant that Clark remembered his attempt at a deathbed confession. He could tell from the sheer embarrassment and slight fear that filtered into the brunette's expression.

"Everything went black," Clark finished. "And yeah … that's it."

"That's because you slipped into unconsciousness," Oliver told him.

"And what happened then?" Clark asked curiously. "How did we get out?"

"I … I got us out," he admitted, "I used one of my arrows to get us back and the League was there a second later. J'onn saved you; he got the kryptonite out and took you near the sun to heal."

"You saved me too," Clark said, dazed. "Thank you … I owe you my life."

"You're welcome," Oliver said, "But I didn't do anything anyone else wouldn't have."

"Oliver, you didn't give up on me," Clark argued, "Even when I was willing to give up on myself … and I appreciate that. Don't downgrade your own heroics."

Oliver couldn't help the smile that came up … it was such a Clark thing to say. Every time Oliver was modest about what he did or lamented about not being able to do more, Clark was always there to pick him up. That hadn't changed apparently.

With Clark, it was so easy to fall into old patterns, easy smiles, jokes and laugh. It took extra effort to remember that he was engaged to another, that Clark and he had been over for three years.

Three long years that seemed to vanish into thin air when Clark had almost died. Because all he wanted to was climb into bed with Clark and just hold him for a while. His arms literally ached to touch the brunette again and the longing that ran through his veins was enough to drive him crazy.

"Oliver?" Clark's voice snapped him from his thoughts. Oliver's gaze fell on Clark.

"You look light years away," Clark commented.

"Guess I got lost in my thoughts," Oliver said, forcing a smile. "Sorry about that."

"No need to apologize," Clark assured him. "I just wanted to know where you drifted off to."

"Nowhere important," Oliver said, hoping Clark didn't recognize the lie.

He didn't and Oliver gathered the courage to ask what he had been wanting to since he got there.

"Clark," Oliver said slowly, "What were you going to say?"

"What do you mean?" Clark asked innocently.

"Right before you passed out," Oliver said, "You tried to tell me something … about Julia."

He observed Clark carefully and he saw the nervousness that appeared on his expression but vanished just as quickly.

"I don't recall." A blatant lie.

"Clark," Oliver persisted, "When you thought you were going to die, you thought it was the most important thing in the world, no matter how much I tried to tell you to stop … don't tell me you could've forgotten."

"I was delirious with pain," Clark said, not acknowledging his statements, "I didn't know what I was saying."

Whatever answers Clark could possibly give was not going to change anything but the need for the truth was driving at Ollie. But before he could argue further, the door swung open and they were met with the panicked expression of Chloe Sullivan.

"Clark!" she said, running to his bedside. Engaging him in a quick hug, she added, "Don't you ever scare me like that again, mister! I just got you back … I don't intend to lose you this soon."

"Sorry, Chlo," Clark said, grinning at her. "It's not my fault Lex has endless supplies of kryptonite."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Yeah, either way, I'm glad you're fine." She noticed Oliver. "Hey Ollie. I wasn't expecting to see you here." Her gaze darted between the two men, curiosity filling her hazel eyes, reporter instincts clearly going off.

"Hey Chloe," he said.

"Oliver came to check up on me," Clark hastened to say, "He was there with me yesterday … in fact, he saved my life."

Chloe beamed at Oliver. "Well, Arrow, looks like you did good."

"I do what I can Watchtower," he joked. "Can't let the boyscout die … not when we finally just got him in the costume."

Chloe giggled and nodded. "Good point." She was seated at the edge of the bed, completely comfortable and Oliver wished he could be there. At one point, he would've been.

But that time was long gone and it was about time he accepted that his place in Clark's life was based on completely professional interests.

"Anyway," Oliver said, standing up, "I will leave you two to talk … I have to get going. Don't overwork yourself Clark."

"I won't," Clark said. Their eyes locked for a second but Oliver was quick to break the gaze, looking to Chloe, whose expression had turned sympathetic.

"See you later, Chloe," he said and she nodded.

"Bye Oliver."

With that, he turned and walked out of the room, his heart heavy and feeling completely unfulfilled.

Chloe's laugh drifted to his ears as he gathered his things and he walked out. Stepping into the transporter, he was almost relieved when he reached the Hall once more.

If the whole incident had taught him anything, it was that Clark Kent had not lost his hold over him. The brunette still managed to evoke emotions in him that he long thought were dead. Clark would forever have a place in his life … and he idly wondered if he still had a place in his heart. _After all he's done, can I still have feelings for him? _

And did he really want to know the answer?

Chloe stared at the face of the man in front of her.

"Are you okay, Clark?" she asked. From what she walked in on, she wasn't sure if either of the men were fine but Oliver had left too quickly so she couldn't find out. She silently vowed to check up on him later.

"I healed Chloe," he said.

"I'm not talking about your physical injuries and we both know it," she said firmly. "What did I walk in on Clark?"

Clark sighed. He could never fool his best friend and he should know that by now.

"Chloe, Ollie and I were stuck and I had kryptonite in my back," Clark told her. "Honestly … I thought it was the end for me. The communicators weren't working and there was just so much meteor rock …"

"Oh Clark," Chloe said.

"Oliver didn't lose faith," Clark said, a small smile emerging, "But I did … I believed I was going to die. And Chloe … I almost told him about Julia."

"You did what?" she gasped.

"I started to tell him about Julia," Clark repeated, "That she was a fake … call it a deathbed confession. But all I barely got out was her name before I passed out."

"That was enough to prick his suspicions though, wasn't it?" Chloe realized. "He caught on to the name and now he wants to know what you were trying to tell him."

"He was in the process of trying to get those answers when you came in," Clark responded. "And by the way, you have great timing … you really saved me there. Thanks."

"It was unintentional but you're welcome," Chloe said wryly. "Bruce just told me what happened and I figured I waited long enough to come see you."

"Either way, it works out," Clark said. "I don't think he'll quit though, knowing Oliver."

"He won't," Chloe said, "Clark, he's putting the pieces together … he already knows you weren't traveling. The other day, he tried to get answers from me but I held out … I did slip up and say that I was covering for you though."

"Oliver and I ran into each other at a café," Clark told her, "And he tried to get answers from me too … he does know I wasn't traveling for those three years."

"Did he get anything?" Chloe questioned.

"Nope," Clark said, "It was a horrible conversation … and it was so weird Chloe." His eyes met hers and she witnessed the sorrow resting in the emerald green depths. "He was so upset too; he wanted to know if my "independence" was that good. I did a really good job of convincing him I didn't love him."

"You really did," Chloe confirmed.

"You should've been there, Chloe," Clark said, shaking his head, "Before I left, he asked me if I ever thought about what we could've been."

"What did you say?" Chloe asked.

"I couldn't help it," Clark replied, "I told him 'all the time'. The words just came out!"

Chloe squeezed his hand. "Clark, you can't always hide from your heart."

"But in this case, I have to," Clark noted. "It doesn't change the fact that he's getting dangerously close."

"Clark, I mean, there are still missing pieces to the puzzle," Chloe replied, her expression turning thoughtful. "And he knows I won't give them to him and to get to you, he's going to need another opportunity to get you alone. That will not be easy."

"I sure hope you're right," Clark stated.

"He's not going to find out, Clark," Chloe said firmly.

But even as she said it, Chloe Sullivan wasn't sure that she believed it. And though he wanted to believe it, Clark could hear the slight anxiety creeping up in his best friend's face.

While they both preferred to remain in denial, the truth of the matter was that at this point, they were on the Titanic and the iceberg was coming close.

Hopefully, they'd survive the crash.


	14. Chapter 14

I am awed and flattered by the response that I've been getting for this story! I'm so glad that people are enjoying it! Thank you all for your kind words. Anyway, here's a new chapter! This one was actually mostly written my beta, who is also one my best friends. I had problems and she really helped me out! I hope you all like it! Let me know what you think!

* * *

**Chapter 14**

The following week was difficult for both men. No words were spoken about what had happened nor were they given a chance to discuss it, even if they wanted to. However, their interactions were anything but limited. Working together to decipher the information they had gathered, they had to spent time in each other's presence constantly. Five days, in which the pair had seen each other everyday, both being civil to one another, but neither realizing how much the other had wanted one another. Most people had turned a blind eye, all except for Dinah, who couldn't get the image of a heartbroken Clark confessing his sins on that DVD.

Dinah couldn't forget Oliver freaking out when they all thought Clark was on the brink of death and just wasn't able to remove the image of a relieved Ollie right after they discovered that he would indeed be all right.

Shortly after they had finished wrapping the present for Ray, she had made her way back to the closet, taking the disc out of her purse before hiding it in her sock drawer. True it was corny and cliché but she knew Oliver would never look there … never find out the truth.

A rioting crime spree in Kuala Lumpur had sent a fleet of team members out to help with the damage and Dinah had inwardly frowned after Bruce had announced that she would be going with Diana, Ray, Kator, Victor and AC.

"Try not to get into trouble while I'm gone huh?" she asked teasingly. Oliver smiled pulling her closer.

"Don't worry . . . I'll be good," he promised, leaning forward to kiss her lips sweetly.

Watching her and the other members of the team get on the plane, Oliver waved to his fiancée before heading back to his car. His gaze stopped seeing Clark talking with Bruce. The brunette's gaze shifted to him and the pair stopped talking as Clark made his way over to him.

"How are you?" Clark asked neutrally. Oliver nodded, turning to look at the plane, which began speeding down the runway.

"I'm doing well," he replied as the wheels came off the ground, the plane soaring into the sky.

"I should get back to the office and get some work done. I'll talk to you later," Oliver said and Clark nodded, stepping back to allow the blonde to get into his car. Watching him pull away, Clark turned, a frown marring his features.

"Everything okay?" Bruce asked making his way over.

"Yeah everything's good, just remembered I've got a story due," Clark lied. Bruce nodded in understanding.

"Well I'll let you get to it," he replied and Clark nodded making his way back to his car.

Seeing Clark … being "friends" with Clark was testing his patience greatly. Making his way into the penthouse, he frowned taking off his jacket. In the last few days, little things about the brunette made Oliver practically fall to pieces. The way he'd smile at a joke, the way his lips twitched when he was concentrating on a task. Ever since Clark's near death experience, Ollie couldn't deny what was happening.

He was falling in love with Clark Kent all over again and it scared him to no end. Not only that but he had Dinah, a woman who loved him unconditionally, a woman who knew nothing of the truth. Even worse was the fact that he was lying to said woman. Because the truth was that he had given his heart away a long time ago, his whole heart, and he'd never really gotten it back.

Sighing deeply, Oliver made his way up the stairs, a smile gracing his features upon seeing one of Dinah's bras draped over the back of a chair.

"Messy woman," he quipped with a chuckle, picking up the object with his fingers before bringing it over to her dresser. Opening the top drawer, he frowned not seeing any other bras. Sliding a row of socks to the side in his quest to find some, he stopped upon seeing a flash. Setting the bra to the side, the blonde reached in, his fingers pulling out a DVD case.

"What's this?" he asked himself. A number of thoughts went through his head, the last one making him grin as he imagined a possible naughty video of the two of them. Curiosity getting the better of him, he made his way out of the room with the disc, heading to the living room.

"What do you have up your sleeve my Pretty Bird?" he asked putting the disc into the player. Sitting down on the couch with a smile, his face quickly turned to shock as suddenly Clark Kent was on his television screen.

"Clark?" he asked in confusion.

"I don't think words can make up for how sorry I am right now," the brunette began to confess. "You trusted me, loved me and I couldn't be man enough to admit to you what was going on. I told you that I felt trapped and then there was Julia," he said. Oliver felt his breath catch in his throat as his heart rate began to speed up.

"The truth is that I've never felt trapped and there was never any Julia. I created this elaborate ruse to end things with you because I didn't want you to have to wait around … wait around for me to finish my training," Clark continued.

"Because that's where I'm going. I'm not going backpacking or to venture around the world for my independence. I'm going to become the man that my people, that my planet meant for me to be. The truth is that all I want to do is be with you … all I want is to marry you like we'd talked about. That's all I've ever wanted Oliver," he said. Oliver felt like he was going to throw up. Tears streamed down his cheeks, blurring his vision, mirroring the face of the brunette on his screen.

"I know you must have a hundred questions going through your mind right now," Clark continued. "Why did I do it? Create such an elaborate ruse to break up with you when I was actually leaving to complete my training … the truth is Ollie that I don't know when or if I'll ever come back," the brunette admitted brokenly.

"My biological father hasn't given me a lot of choice; I knew I have to get my training done. The only problem is how long it is going to take. I can't leave you and ask you to wait for me. You need to live your life and even though it breaks my heart, you deserve happiness with or without me."

"Oh god Clark," Oliver whispered, his hand fumbling to find the remote, freezing instantly at his next words.

"Promise me you won't be mad at Chloe," Clark said softly. Oliver's gaze lifted to the screen in shock. "She wanted me to tell you about my training, but I convinced her it would be better to just break up with you. Actually I didn't give her much choice and she helped me convince you that I was cheating," he said. Oliver's face shifted into confusion before it dawned on him ... _Chloe was Julia, _he realized.

"God Oliver I'm so sorry ... I love you so much and I don't want to leave you … but I have to … I have to leave and I can only hope that one day you'll forgive me. I love you Oliver Queen, always."

The screen went blank after a moment and that's when Oliver lost it, the tears flowing down his cheeks in waves as he curled up into a ball on the leather couch and cried. He didn't even know where to start to make sense of all of this. Clark never cheated on him, Clark loved him, Chloe had helped deceive him, she'd known the truth all along and Dinah … why was this DVD in Dinah's drawer? His hands lifted to his head, covering his ears as he tried to stop the multitude of thoughts swimming through his head.

After a few minutes more of crying, Oliver sat up, wiping the tears away. He needed answers and he knew just where to go.

"Miss Chloe?" Looking up from her notes, Chloe smiled seeing Alfred. Opening her mouth to respond, her smile quickly died as Oliver came around the corner. His eyes were red and watery and his mouth was set in a thin angry line.

"Ollie, my god, are you okay?" she asked as he made his way toward her.

"You tell me Chloe … or should I call you Julia?"

Chloe felt the blood drain from her face. At that moment, the world could end and she didn't think she'd notice. All she could see was the betrayed expression of the man in front of her. _Oh God ... no, this can't be happening. _

"Oliver," she began, trying to find the right words but she didn't have the opportunity. She wasn't given a chance … Oliver cut her off abruptly.

"It's true, isn't it?" he demanded. "You were Julia?"

She couldn't do anything but nod. "Yeah … I was Julia."

Oliver shook his head and sat down on the seat across from her. "How could you do this to me? You _knew_all this time … you watched me suffer and yet you never said anything. I _trusted_you, Chloe."

Chloe bit her lip, refraining from spilling everything she knew.

"Oliver," she said hesitantly. "How … how did you find out?"

"What do you think?" he asked snidely. But she had no response to that, no idea at all to how he could've learned the truth.

She and Clark had _just_talked about how he was close to putting the pieces together but she thought he was still a ways to go before he figured it all out.

Clark definitely wouldn't have told him … their recent conversation proved that he was horrified at the thought of Oliver discovering the truth. Even if he had broken by chance, he would've warned her that Ollie was on the warpath.

"I … I don't know," she admitted, confusion evident in her tone.

"And here I thought you and Clark told each other everything," Oliver said, laughing bitterly. He eyed her suspiciously. "I love that the possibility that Clark told me hasn't even crossed your mind."

"He promised …," she started to say but clamped her mouth shut when she realized what she was about do.

Oliver's eyes narrowed. "Go on," he said frostily. "I want to hear this."

Knowing she didn't have a choice, she sighed.

"Clark and I made a pact not to tell you what happened," Chloe admitted.

"How recent was this?" he demanded.

"A few weeks ago," she answered, swallowing hard. "On the same day that you went to Clark's apartment to call a truce … he called me right after."

"Wonderful," Oliver said, looking incredulous. "So the two of you had a nice chat about me, did you? Figured out on how to deal with the Oliver problem?

"Oliver," she tried but he refused to let her speak.

"Or maybe," he said, standing up, "You had a nice laugh about me … oh poor Ollie … do you know how _pathetic_he was? Then perhaps you joked and reminisced about how you pulled one over my head."

"We didn't," Chloe stammered, silently smacking herself for not being able to find the right words to calm Oliver down. But in all honesty, she didn't think that anything she said would appease him. He just need the time to rant.

"You didn't what?" Oliver asked, eyes blazing, "Mock me? Ridicule me? You _lied_to me, participated in a plan that was meant to break my heart … and after all that, you pretended to be this great friend. Were you ever really my friend? Or was that an act too? Did the guilt overwhelm you so much that you felt the need to repent by being poor little lonely Oliver's pal?"

Oliver was reacting in the way Clark feared that he would. Chloe's heart shattered for the blonde, wishing desperately she knew what to say or do to make things right.

"Never Oliver," she told him, "I was never pretending to be your friend … I really do care about you."

"How am I supposed to believe that Chloe?" he yelled, "_How_? Tell me! How do I know that this isn't just another one of your lies? God knows you've done enough of lying over the years. You lied to me about Julia, you lied to me about Clark's whereabouts … how the hell am I supposed to trust a word that comes out of your mouth?"

Oliver shook his head, his voice rising with each angry word.

"You_knew_," he continued, "You knew how much better I would feel at knowing Clark loved me. You saw the tears I shed and the pain I went through … and you remained silent. You watched me worry over his disappearance and you hid that you knew where he was the entire time. How can you care about me and still do all that?"

Chloe stood up, trying to make her way to him but he wouldn't let her come close.

"Oliver," she explained, "I made a promise to Clark … I told him I wouldn't tell anyone where he was so I couldn't tell you."

Opening his mouth to speak, Oliver stopped, his head shaking in disbelief.

"Ollie, talk to me? Say something," Chloe said, stepping around the desk to face him.

"What do you want me to say Chloe? Julia? … Whoever you are, I don't want to hear it," he said softly, a defeated tone in his voice. Turning, Oliver made his way to the door, ignoring the sobs that emitted from the blonde behind him.

Sliding into the driver's seat of his car, Oliver took a deep, calming breath. His mind was in complete chaos and there was only one way he could think of to make things right. Putting the key into the ignition, the car came to life and he quickly pulled away from the curb.

"Yeah Mom I know … I promise I'll come see you soon," Clark said, putting away the groceries he had just bought. Putting away a carton of juice, he was startled as both the call waiting and the doorbell beeped.

"Mom I gotta go," Clark said, making his way over to the door. "I'll talk to you soon," he promised before hanging up, switching over to the waiting call, he opened the door and promptly froze at the sight of Oliver, eyes red and bleary, standing in the doorway.

"Clark?" came Chloe's voice through the phone.

"I'm gonna guess that's Chloe … warning you that I'm on my way over," Oliver said hoarsely.

"Chloe I gotta go," Clark said before hanging up, not giving his best friend a chance to reply.

Not willing to wait for an invitation, Oliver stepped inside the apartment past Clark, looking around at the more lived-in interior.

"What's going on Oliver?" Clark asked. Suddenly a chuckle escaped the blonde's lips, causing Clark to look at him in confusion.

"What's going on?" Oliver asked, turning toward the younger man. "Chloe is Julia," the blonde told him, surprising Clark.

"How did?"

"She didn't tell me if that's what you're thinking," Oliver told him, scoffing slightly. "You know it's funny … you guys made a promise to not say anything to me and you both kept your promise," he told him.

"What?" Clark asked in confusion. "Then how did you find out?" he asked.

Moving to the couch, Oliver took a seat, running a hand over his face.

"Dinah," he said half-heartedly, surprising Clark completely.

"Dinah?" the brunette asked.

"She had a DVD in her drawer; imagine my surprise when I found you on it," Oliver told him, watching Clark's eyes go wide. The brunette remembered the DVD, he remembered sealing it into the wall of Oliver's elevator … but he never thought that anyone would find it.

"I sealed it in the elevator … how did she?" Clark trailed off, seeing the hurt look in the blonde's eyes.

"Oh god Ollie, I … I don't even know where to start," the younger man began.

"How about at the beginning?"

_The beginning. _Such a long time ago and yet the memories were so fresh in his mind, as if it had happened yesterday.

Taking a seat across from Oliver, Clark chose his next words carefully. He wasn't prepared for this … he was in no way ready to have the conversation in which they were about to engage.

_I should've remember that stupid DVD. _If he had, he would've taken it out … it had been a moment of weakness and it had sealed his fate.

"Clark?"

Oliver's voice brought him back to reality and the brunette looked up to meet his expectant gaze.

"It started on the day of the graduation party," Clark began.

"This has to do with when you disappeared," Oliver surmised, "I came home and you weren't around, no note, nothing."

"Oliver, I told you about my biological father and my Fortress in the Arctic, right?" Clark asked, not commenting on his statements.

"Yeah," Oliver said, frowning slightly. "What about it?"

"When my biological father, or rather the Artificial Intelligence in the Fortress that contains his memories needs to contact me, there is loud buzzing sound in my head," Clark explained. "On that morning, I woke up and I heard it. I didn't have a choice Ollie … the noise … it hurts. So I just left and went to the Fortress."

"Your_father_hurts you to get you to visit?" Oliver asked, angry for different reasons now. Clark was slightly amused at his outrage on behalf of him.

"_It's_ not my father," Clark corrected, "It's an AI … and it doesn't have feelings. All it knows is that I have a destiny to complete and it's just helping me complete that destiny." That was a fact he had taken a long time to accept that fact but he had learned with time.

"My father died with Krypton and he loved me," Clark said firmly.

"Okay," Oliver said, "So what happened?"

"He told me it was time to complete my training," Clark responded.

"Your training?" Oliver echoed.

"When I was sent to Earth, I was a baby," Clark told him, "I didn't have any memories of Krypton … for me to fully grasp my powers and before I could be the man I was meant to be, I had to complete my training. So many times, if I had that knowledge, I would've been better off … like with Zod and the Zoners. Not having that information risked my life time after time and when the AI said it was time, I knew that it was right."

"How hard would it have been to tell me all this then?" Oliver asked angrily. "Don't you think I would've understood your obligations? Do you think I'd _ever_stand in the way of your destiny? I was willing to stand by you, no matter what!"

"You would've stood by me," Clark agreed, "You would've supported me and waited for me and been absolutely perfect. That was the problem."

"I don't see the problem," Oliver said, confusion evident in his tone and written all over his features. "I mean, you said in the video that you didn't want me to wait for you."

"I didn't," Clark interjected, "It wasn't fair to you."

"So fair was not giving me that choice?" Oliver retorted. "Fair was formatting a plan to smash my heart into pieces and walk away without a backwards glance? _Fair_ was allowing me to think for three damn years that you didn't love me enough? Cause if you ask me, that is the most unfair thing I've ever heard in my life!"

Meeting Oliver's outraged gaze, Clark's heart sank. This was the beginning of the end, he just knew it and nothing he said would ever be enough.

At this point, he was just hoping that he would get out of the conversation in one piece.


	15. Chapter 15

Here's yet another chapter of the story! I appreciate those of you who are sticking by me and waiting patiently for updates. Just for clarification's sake, the way that the DVD was revealed was not my idea. It was my beta's and she wrote that scene a _long_ time ago. So I'm glad you all liked it but I didn't come up with it.

I hope you all like this chapter though! Let me know what you think!

* * *

**Chapter 15**

_What am I supposed to do? _Chloe did not have an answer and she hated it. By the time she reached Clark, Oliver was already there … she heard the blonde's voice. Right now, there was a confrontation occurring.

She couldn't stop Ollie from leaving, couldn't make him understand … but then again what was there to understand? Both Clark and she had betrayed him in the worst way possible.

Tears streaming down her face, she clutched a pillow. She felt so lost, so confused and too caught up in her own world, she didn't even hear the approaching footsteps.

"Chloe?"

Bruce's concerned voice had her looking up, watery green eyes locking with worried midnight blue.

He quickly moved to take the seat next to her. Cupping her face in his hands, he searched her expression.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh Bruce," she sniffed, burying her head in his shoulder, "I screwed up … big time."

"Just tell me what happened," he said.

Taking a deep breath, she told him everything. This was affecting two members of his League and he needed to know the truth.

So she explained how Oliver and Clark were together, explained how Clark realized he had to go on his training and the fake cheating plot in which she had participated.

When she was done, she was almost afraid to look him in the eye.

"That actually clears a lot of things up," Bruce murmured. "It explains why the two of them are so odd around each other. I had suspicions that that was the case but I wasn't positive."

"Yeah, well that's it," Chloe said, her voice shaky. "Now Oliver is over at Clark's place and I have no idea what to do."

"That one is obvious," Bruce interrupted, "Do nothing."

Chloe raised her eyebrows, shocked. "What?"

"Chloe, I think in this case, it's best you just stay out of it," Bruce advised.

"But it's Clark!" she protested.

"Clark's an adult, Chloe," Bruce reminded her. "And if you remember, it was your involvement that got everyone into this mess." He sighed. "I don't mean to sound callous and I really understand that you were trying to protect your best friend. But Clark needs to learn to stand on his own and not lean on you all the time. Sometimes, it seems you're acting more like his mother than his best friend and last time I checked, he already has a fine mother."

She blushed. "I know … I get a little crazy when it comes to him."

"As I said, it is understandable," Bruce replied gently. "You're one of the few people who knew his secret and when his mother left, I think you felt the instinctive need to protect him. However, you have to cut the apron strings, Chloe. Clark's a big boy now and he has to handle the consequences of his actions. Your best bet is just to stand by and let Clark and Oliver deal with this one."

"You're right," Chloe said, a small smile gracing her pretty features, "I guess I'll just have to take a back seat on this one."

"I know it's not in your nature," Bruce remarked, "But it's best this way."

"Thanks," she said softly, "For knocking some sense into me."

Bruce chuckled. "You do the same thing for me all the time."

"I love you," she said, leaning in to meet his lips for a kiss.

"I love you too," he replied and was always surprised at how easy it was to say that to her. Then again, with Chloe, everything was easier.

Capturing his willing lips, Chloe lost herself in the embrace of her boyfriend.

But in the back of her mind, she was silently praying that everything was okay with Clark and Oliver.

She would've been sorely disappointed.

"Ollie, I was just trying to do what was best," Clark tried to say.

"Your concept of what's best amazes me," Oliver snapped, "Breaking my heart was for the best? I'm an adult, Clark … I was an adult back then too! In fact, if I remember correctly, I'm about six years_older_than you. So the whole self-sacrificing, martyr routine you seem to be so fond of? _Not necessary_!"

"Oliver, I don't know what to say to you," Clark replied.

"How about the goddamn truth?" Oliver asked.

"I told you," Clark started but was quickly cut off.

"You_told_me that you didn't want me waiting," Oliver interjected, "But I should've been able to make that choice. If I wanted to wait for you, I should've been given that chance. _That_was not your call … you can't decide on what my heart wants. If I wanted to wait years, I should have had that right!"

"What if it wasn't a matter of _when_I was returningbut_if_?" Clark asked quietly. This stopped Oliver's rant.

"Excuse me?" Oliver said, eyes wide.

"I didn't know what my training entailed," Clark confessed. "I mean … for all I know, it could've been dangerous. Nothing to do with my Kryptonian heritage has ever been really _safe_ … I didn't know whether I was coming back."

"Are you saying you thought you were going to _die_?" Oliver demanded.

_What the hell was he thinking? _Oliver couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his former lover's mouth.

Clark looked remorseful. _Yeah, he regrets it all right … regrets that he was CAUGHT! _

Oliver knew he was being particularly nasty in his thoughts but he didn't care. He deserved to be angry … Chloe and Clark had decided to conspire together to make choices for _him_. His entire life, he had been independent and here comes these two who think they can run it and decide on what's best? It was ridiculous!

Especially since one of them had been the man he _loved_. Who apparently ran off and could've died.

"What were you thinking?" Oliver asked, voicing his thoughts. "I mean, what if you _had_died? How would we have known? Did you just expect Chloe to figure it out and then tell me that you were _dead_?"

"I said it was a possibility," Clark told him, "And it wasn't even the worst option."

"What could be worse than your death?" Oliver questioned.

"I could've come back as Kal-El," Clark said wryly.

"Kal-El?" Oliver echoed. "But isn't that you? Isn't that your Kryptonian name?"

"It is," Clark confirmed. He leaned back. "Oliver, I haven't had very good experiences with the AI … last time, he injured my father to get me to go on my training. I was gone for months and I came back, my Kryptonian side completely taken over. All traces of Clark Kent was gone … I didn't even recognize my own mother. I just knew that I was Kal-El of Krypton and I was bent upon fulfilling my so called destiny."

"That's crazy," Oliver breathed, trying to register all the information being given to him.

"It was," Clark noted. "If my mom hadn't found the black kryptonite, I think I would've stayed that way. Oliver, the idea that I could come back and not know you at all scared me. If you waited all these years and I came back like _that_ … it was just best we parted ways."

"Why didn't you just tell me all of this?" Oliver asked again. "I mean, just give me all the facts! I'm a smart guy, Clark …" He shook his head. "Or why didn't you just break up with me? Instead of putting me through that hell …"

"I was a coward," Clark replied sadly. "I know I was … I didn't have the guts to break up with you. So I tricked you into breaking up with me."

"So you and Chloe came up with this crazy scheme to get me to dump you," Oliver stated. "A fake cheating plot, Clark … really?" It sounded very soap opera-ish.

"I'm not exactly very good at being devious," Clark said, "And you loved me so much … there was no way to get you to dump me. You wouldn't do it unless I did something dramatic … like cheating."

"You used all the knowledge you had of me," Oliver marveled, "You timed my reactions because you knew me _that_ well … and used it to hurt me. And it worked."

"For the most part, it did," Clark said. "I didn't expect your attempts to win me back though …"

"Which was why you seemed so surprised after the whole Black Rose incident when I didn't blow up at you," Oliver realized.

"Yeah, Lois was supposed to tell you what she saw and there was going to be this big confrontation where were broke up," Clark confessed. "It didn't quite work that way though."

"If you had come home right after I spoke to Chloe, that's probably what would've happened," Oliver said, "But with time, I cooled down and started making my own plans."

Clark shook his head in amazement. "I was thinking exactly the opposite way. I thought if I waited a few hours, then you would be _angrier_."

"Guess you didn't know me as well as you thought," Oliver commented.

Clark didn't respond.

"I guess I don't even have to ask why you ran away from me that night," Oliver went on.

"You took me by surprise," Clark told him. "I mean … I never thought you'd do that. You were so romantic and sweet and here I was, planning on ways to break your heart. It just … I felt sick with myself, I couldn't stand there, pretending everything was okay when it wasn't. So I ran …"

"It's what you do best," Oliver interrupted, his tone bitter. "And let me guess … you went to see Chloe?"

"I did," Clark said.

"Of course you did," Oliver said, the anger building, "It's where you always go. Chloe- your best friend, your confidante, the _only_person you ever trusted, right? No matter how much I tried, I could never come close to Chloe Sullivan in your eyes. Every fear, every joy … it was always _her_ who you wanted to tell."

"I loved _you_," Clark said desperately.

"Yet it was never enough," Oliver said coldly. "It wasn't enough for you to talk to _me_every time you had a problem. I wanted to be your _everything_Clark … we talked about getting married, a lifelong commitment. What would you have done if we had gotten married? Was that what it would have taken for me to be at the top of your list?"

"That's not true," Clark started but wasn't given the chance to speak.

"It is true!" Oliver shouted, "I know your list of priorities … and I have _never_been at the top. First was your mom, then was Chloe and then _maybe_I fell at the third spot."

Oliver's heart ached as the old pain came rushing back. He choked, tears prickling at the back of his eyes at the mere thought of their failed relationship.

"You were my _world_, Clark," Oliver said, repeating the words he had said to him years ago after finding Clark kissing "Julia". "I gave you all of me … you were always first to me … in my heart, in my mind, in my life. I would've done _anything and everything _for you. Every time I was happy, I wanted it to be you I shared that with and when I was sad, I wanted to you to be the one to comfort me. And you … you plotted, schemed and _never_trusted me enough. You didn't have faith in our love, you didn't have faith in _me_ …"

Clark looked horrified at the words that were coming out of Ollie's mouth but it didn't make him stop.

Oliver too was shocked when tears filled his eyes, hating that he was expressing vulnerability but unable to control his feelings.

"I almost wish you had really cheated," he said, his tone laced with anger and pain, standing up suddenly. "It was easier to think that you had just fallen for someone else than the fact that you didn't have confidence in our love." He laughed, a harsh laugh escaping his lips, through the tears.

"The worst part is that damn DVD," he said, "The way you put it in the elevator … was that your last taunt? Leaving the truth so close yet so far away? I never knew you to be that malicious … I guess I didn't know you as well as I thought either."

"Dinah found it," he mused aloud, "And even she hid it from me." He ran his hands through his hair. "Is there anyone I can fucking trust? You and she would get along … you both proclaimed you love me yet you hid things from me. Some love."

Oliver pinned Clark with a glare.

"Let's get this straight," he told him, "You and me? We're done … any truce that previously existed you can consider over. I plan to stay as far away from you as possible … I don't want to speak to you, even _interact_with you unless it has to do with League business.

"Have a good life, Clark," he finished. "I know I will."

Without a glance backwards, he walked out of the brunette's apartment, striding determinedly toward his car. He maintained his cool, despite the redness of his eyes and the tear streaks on his face.

Until he got to the penthouse, where his knees began to buckle and he barely made it to the couch before he collapsed.

He should feel good about himself; he had told Clark off, gotten everything off his chest. With a few words, he had cut the brunette out of his life and had strongly walked out. This time, _he_had been the one to walk out, leaving _Clark_standing behind.

Then why did he feel so torn up inside? Why did the pain in Clark's eyes make him want to drive back instead of pleased?

Why did he feel like when he walked out of Clark's apartment, he had left his heart behind?

_That went … well, really badly. _But what did he expect? Clark knew that when Oliver found out the truth, he would not handle it well. Oliver had every right to be furious, angry … betrayed. Just imagining the unbelievable pain that rested in those brown orbs sent a burst of guilt through Clark's veins.

_I deserved everything he said to me. _He really did … what he had done to Ollie was unforgivable.

What tore at him was how devastated Oliver had been and how he had truly thought Clark had never really loved him. _I love you Ollie, I always did, and I always will. _

Never once did he think of the repercussions of going to Chloe all the time for advice, for help … it was just natural to him. He didn't once realize that it could fill Ollie with so much resentment and bitterness.

_Well, duh … his lover confiding in someone else all the time has got to be painful … he probably felt like the third wheel in his own relationship. _Clark groaned.

Why was he so _stupid_?_Nothing you can do it about it now. _That was true … Oliver had stated his intentions loud and clear. There was nothing left between them … any chance of a friendship died the second Ollie discovered the truth.

If_that_wasn't bad enough, he had destroyed Chloe and Oliver's friendship as well as potentially damaged his relationship with Dinah too.

_Nice work, Kent … it wasn't good enough that you had to go and break his heart all those years ago? He has finally moved on and is about to marry someone he loves and someone you managed to screw that up for him too. _

Technically, it wasn't his fault … Dinah was the one who hid the DVD from Ollie and it was partially Ollie's fault for not being upfront with her in the first place.

Unfortunately, that recognition didn't do anything to ease his guilt. Did nothing to erase to image of a pained Ollie from his mind.

He barely registered the tears that quickly filled his eyes and spilled over as he made his way to his bedroom. Part of his mind was reminding him that he needed to call Chloe back but he really didn't want to. Besides, he had come to rely on Chloe too much on his life … she was his best friend but he needed to stand on his on two feet now. This was not something Chloe could help him with.

Walking to the dresser, he rummaged through until he found what he was looking for.

A safety box.

After entering the code, he snapped the box open, pulling out a tinier case. Lifting the cover off, he sighed sadly at its contents.

Rings … an engagement ring and a wedding band. Which was part of his training. According to Jor-El, or the hologram that contained the memories of Jor-El, every Kryptonian went on a journey to make their own wedding rings. Or at least the engagement ring was made … the wedding band was passed on from generation to generation. His biological father had known that Krypton would meet its end so he had stored the wedding ring of the House of El in the Fortress.

To make the engagement ring, Clark had traveled to several planets. The Kryptonian had a mate in mind when making the ring and Clark knew exactly who he was thinking of when he was composing his.

Upon returning, he had been given the wedding band.

Looking at the two rings, Clark was saddened. He knew it was a pipe dream to think that when he had come back, Oliver may still be single. But he had almost hoped that he was … that he could go and plead for forgiveness.

But it was too late now … this time, it was him who was staring at rings which would never be used.

_Karma is cruel. _

Indeed it was.


	16. Chapter 16

So another chapter is here! Thanks to those of you who are supporting me constantly through this fic! Your kind words always put a smile to my face. I hope you all like this chapter too! Let me know what you think!

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Life went on as usual though. Clark tried to live his life as normally as possible … well as normal as he could get for walking around with a broken heart. He didn't try to contact Oliver after the blonde had stormed out of his apartment and the older man kept his vow to never speak with Clark again.

He knew for fact Ollie was still in Metropolis. The team was scheduled to come back within a week and Clark figured Oliver didn't want to go back to Star City to only have to return once more.

As for himself, he concentrated on getting through each day. He worked with Lois, got articles published, and saved people as Superman. His life was busy … lonely at times but busy.

Chloe had called once … the two of them couldn't stay apart for so long. Besides, he owed her an explanation. He knew she would be worried. So the following weekend, they made plans to meet up for lunch.

The conversation that would follow was one Clark felt was too private so they agreed to meet at his apartment. He offered to cook and she was happy to take him up on the offer.

His best friend showed up on time and he greeted her with a quick hug and hello.

Lunch was already ready so they decided to just go to eating. While they were enjoying the food, they stuck to superficial topics but both were trying to find a subtle way to bring up the topic they were avoiding.

Chloe was the one who finally did it.

"We really screwed up, didn't we?"

Clark sighed. "Yeah … it's one big mess now."

"I mean, I knew he would find out," Chloe responded. "But I never knew how … plus, you didn't tell me about that DVD."

Clark had explained what had happened when he had spoken to her over the phone. It was brief and he hadn't gone into detail but he did tell her about how Ollie discovered the truth.

"Honestly, Chlo, I forgot about the DVD myself," he admitted. "I made it a moment of weakness … that day that Oliver walked in on me kissing you. Right before you showed up, I made it. And after the breakup, I sealed it in the elevator."

"Wow," Chloe said, shaking her head. "I mean … that's amazing. And Dinah was the one who found it?"

"Looks like it," Clark said, "She must've watched it and hid it from him. Unfortunately for her, he found it."

"He must be feeling awful," Chloe mused. "I mean, he was betrayed by me, by you and now Dinah too?"

"He was so angry, Chloe," Clark said sadly.

"I know … he went to see me first," Chloe told him. "I just … I feel awful, Clark."

"I hate myself right now," Clark admitted, vocalizing what he had been feeling over the past few days. "I screwed up his life, broke his heart and I even ruined your friendship!"

"Clark, I decided to join the plan," Chloe said gently.

"Yeah, but I practically forced you into it," Clark reminded her.

"Doesn't matter," Chloe said, with a shake of her head. "We were in this together … we both deserve the blame." She sighed. "And I deserve his hatred."

"He doesn't hate you," Clark corrected. "He hates _me_ … I'm pretty sure he was jealous of you."

"Jealous?" she echoed.

Clark told her the bitterness in which Oliver spoke of their friendship and she gasped when he was finished.

"You're kidding," she said. "I never would've thought …"

"Why would you have?" Clark interrupted. "'I mean, I didn't even think about it. We lived together, you were always my rock … it was too natural. I was selfish … never did I think about how it could affect him."

"He should've said something," Chloe stated, frowning.

"What could he have said Chlo?" Clark asked. "He knew you were my best friend … he probably feared he would make it sound like he was making me choose." He closed his eyes for a second. "And he may not have been confident enough that I'd pick him."

"Now what?" Chloe asked.

"Now nothing," Clark replied firmly. "He wants me to stay away from him … and I will. I refuse to cause him anymore pain."

"You guys are still working together in the League though," Chloe reminded him. "Will you be able to manage?"

"He said he'd be civil in the League," Clark replied. "I'm hoping our interactions there are limited though."

"Well, Bruce knows about your history," Chloe offered. "He'll probably make sure you don't have too much time alone together, if any."

Chloe had informed him that she'd told Bruce everything and for that, Clark had been relieved. That way, he wouldn't have to explain his awkwardness with the blonde to anyone. AC, Victor and Bart were the only ones who knew about the relationship but they never mentioned it to anyone.

J'onn probably knew too but he hadn't said anything to Clark so he didn't know for sure.

Either way, he liked that there were enough people to play the middleman between Oliver and him.

"I'm sure it will be fine," Clark said, forcing a smile. "Hopefully, Ollie's relationship with Dinah is fixable."

"You really love him, don't you?" Chloe asked suddenly.

His gaze locked on hers and he knew he couldn't lie to her.

"With all my heart," he said passionately. "That's just something that will never change, Chlo."

Grasping his hand with her own, she squeezed gently.

"This is not what I wanted for you, Clark," she said, her eyes filled with regret.

"But this is what I brought upon myself," Clark responded. "Don't worry about me, Chlo … you have your own life and you don't need to concentrate on my problems anymore."

"You'll always be a part of my life, Clark Kent," Chloe declared. "Don't you ever doubt that."

"I don't," he assured her. "It's just … sometimes, I feel like I've gotten too dependent on you. You'll always be my best friend and I love you but there are some patterns it's best not falling back into."

She let out a small chuckle. "Bruce was telling me something similar … he said that I had to stop mothering you. I never thought of it that way."

"Neither of us did," Clark said, "You let me lean on you and I did. I shouldn't have done it when I had a boyfriend who wanted more than anything to be my shoulder. But it's too late for those regrets. We know better now, which is all that matters."

"You're right," Chloe said, with a smile. "Best friends?"

"Forever," he promised, a grin spreading across his face.

Not for the first time, Clark was feeling lucky to have Chloe in his life. He'd have her on his side but this time though, he would make it on his own.

Clark Kent could stand on his two feet and no matter how much he wished that he had Ollie too, he knew that it was too late for them. And he'd learn to live his life alone.

At the very least, he could try.

However, while standing on his two feet was easy, keeping Oliver Queen out of his thoughts proved to be a difficult endeavor.

Every free minute he had, the blonde somehow filtered his way into his mind … all he could see was Ollie's betrayed expression and the pain on his face as he declared himself second best. Just the memory of the defeat in those brown eyes filled Clark with guilt.

The worst part was that when he finally did manage to push thoughts of Ollie away, Bruce chose to call the Justice League together for another meeting. It seemed that the team was back and they had to discuss how everything went.

Not having a choice, Clark agreed, promising to be there while internally dreading the day.

Walking into the conference room was difficult but Clark managed to remain calm on the outside. The group that left was there by the time he arrived, along with Batman, but no sign of Oliver. Dinah was staring at him with a mysterious look on her face and Clark had to avoid reacting. He knew why she was always watching him closely … she knew of his past relationship with Oliver and she was judging how much of a threat he was to her.

_Don't worry Dinah … I'm not a threat at all. However, you on your own may have screwed up the relationship. _

Yet it was not like he could fault her for her reactions. If their positions were reversed and he found out one day that the person he was going to marry had a past relationship with the newest League member, he may be unsure of what to do as well.

Too bad Ollie wouldn't see it that way.

_Speak of the devil. _Clark shifted his gaze as Oliver walked in, decked out in his Green Arrow gear. Besides, if he didn't look away, he would've been unable to hide his jealousy at what took place next.

Dinah ran into Ollie's arms the minute she saw him and pulled him into a long, passionate kiss. Clark was cringing on the inside, as his eyes darted trying to look anywhere else but the newly reunited couple. His eyes accidentally locked with Batman and he almost winced when he saw a flash of sympathy resting in the older man's blue depths.

He didn't want sympathy nor did he want pity … what he wanted was to get the hell out of there but that was within the realm of possibilities.

His hearing picked up on them exchanging words and even though Ollie was trying to be nice, Clark could hear the edge to his voice as he spoke. Obviously, Dinah had no idea that Ollie had found the DVD.

Clark definitely didn't want to be around when that revelation took place.

Fortunately, the meeting started within minutes and Clark didn't have any more chances to ponder the situation.

The meeting was successful and Clark was pleased to hear from the members that their mission had gone off well.

Clark left as soon as the meeting was over. He didn't want to stick around and nobody questioned his quick departure.

Upon reaching his apartment, he sank on the couch. _What was I thinking? _

One meeting and he was already going crazy. It had just been the _first_meeting since their fight. And he wasn't able to take it. How was he going to act in the future, when they had to be in closer contact with one another?

This was not going to be easy. Clark groaned, putting his head in his hands.

Life sucked.

_Something is wrong. _Dinah could feel it the second she kissed Oliver. He kissed her back but when they were speaking, there was an emotion in his voice that she couldn't quite place. Ollie was being slightly distant and she didn't understand why.

Not to mention that the tension between Clark and him was at an all new high.

If it was bad before, it was really strong since she had returned. She watched Clark carefully and she could see the anxiety radiating off the brunette in waves. And he had been too happy to leave right after the meeting was over.

As for Ollie, he refused to look at the brunette the entire time. _What happened while I was gone? _

Since she was a vital part in explaining what had happened, she didn't get a chance to think it through too much. But the minute the meeting was adjourned, Dinah's thoughts wandered back to the situation.

She left with Oliver and the two of them took Ollie's private jet back to Metropolis.

"Were you good while I was gone?" she teased on the plane ride.

"Aren't I always?" he quipped, but even with his playful tone, she could sense that something was off with her fiancé.

But she didn't bring it up and tried to ignore the sickening feeling that was bubbling in her stomach.

They reached the penthouse and Dinah was too happy to be back. The mission had gone off well but she was tired.

"I'll cook dinner," Oliver told her. "You go and rest."

"You're a prince," she declared, kissing him quickly. Making her way to their shared bedroom, she indulged in a long relaxing shower.

Stepping out, she felt a lot better. Getting dressed, her eyes fell on the drawer, the drawer that held the biggest secret she ever kept. Unable to resist, she opened it and pushed the socks aside, looking for the familiar case.

To her shock, it wasn't there. She frowned, digging deeper but the DVD was not there.

"Looking for something?"

Dinah spun around, startled, and met Ollie's gaze. The blonde was standing by the doorway, one arm resting against the frame and the other one hidden behind his back.

"No," she lied, "Nothing important."

"Are you sure?" Oliver asked, eyeing her.

"Positive," she confirmed, nodding, hoping her expression wasn't revealing her panic.

"You seemed like it was important," Oliver noted. He paused and the hand that was behind his back came forward. She gasped.

"Perhaps you were looking for this?" he asked, throwing the DVD on the bed.

_Oh God. _

This explained everything. Ollie had found the DVD and from his reaction, she assumed he had watched it too. She was in trouble.

"Oliver," she started but was quickly cut off.

"Don't even, Dinah," he said, his tone cold and a sneer marring his handsome features. "Do you want to explain how you got your hands on this?"

"I found it," she stammered, her heart pounding.

"In the elevator?" he questioned. _How did he …? _But she was able to come up with the answer on her own. Clark must've told him … Ollie probably had already confronted the brunette about the contents.

That's why things were so weird between them.

"Yeah," she admitted, realizing that Ollie was expecting an answer. "One day the elevator just stopped on me again. I was going to call you but my cell phone didn't have reception. I was looking at it and I saw a bump in the panel. That was the day that I had gotten Ray's gift and so the tools were in my bag. I opened it and found the DVD there."

"I assumed you watched it," Oliver remarked.

"I was curious," Dinah replied. "I mean, it looked like it had been placed there and I knew you didn't have the power to move aside solid steel. So I watched it."

"And you didn't tell me?" Oliver demanded, "The DVD had nothing to do with you! You had no right to keep it from me."

"You mean the same way that you kept your past relationship with Clark from me?" Dinah retorted.

"Excuse me?" Oliver said, visibly stunned, his eyes narrowing.

"How do you think it felt Oliver?" Dinah questioned defensively. "How do you think it felt to find that your fiancé was once involved with your newest teammate? And it wasn't even a brief fling … you were in a serious, committed, thinking-of-marriage type relationship!"

"That is not the point," Oliver argued.

"It is completely the point," Dinah shot back. "You're talking about honestly and you were _lying_to me the entire time!"

"What Clark and I had was in the past," Oliver snapped. "That relationship has nothing to with ours. The DVD, on the other hand, has everything to do with me and _nothing_to do with you."

"Your ex-boyfriend being in the League with us affects me completely," Dinah told him. "I mean, it's one thing for you not to tell me before but the minute we started having constant interaction with him, you should've let me know!"

"Because_that_wouldn't have been awkward conversation at all!" Oliver exclaimed. "What did you want me to say Dinah? Oh yeah, you know Superman? He's my ex-boyfriend and we dated for two years!"

"Not like that obviously," she countered. "But we should've talked about it! I had to find out from _Clark_in some DVD that _my_fiancé had a past relationship. This wasn't any relationship Ollie … this was the one that left you so devastated. I saw your reaction to my announcing Clark's byline that day … he _still_affects you!"

"He does not affect me," Oliver protested.

"Then why on Earth were you so shocked when you heard his name?" Dinah asked. "I mean, you didn't even _see_him … just his _name_got a reaction out of you!"

"Obviously, if you found out that someone you haven't heard from in three years is back, wouldn't you be surprised?" Oliver asked.

"Not like _that_," Dinah responded. "Also, ever since Clark joined the League, you've been acting strangely. Everyone can see the vibes between the two of you. And let me guess … the minute you saw the DVD, you ran to him," she added dryly.

"Actually, I went to see _Chloe_," Oliver said angrily. "And then I went to see Clark when I couldn't get answers from her. But that's not a stretch … I have a right to know the truth."

"It's funny how the answers still mean so much to you," Dinah remarked. Hearing silence, she continued, "Clark Kent still has a hold over you."

"I love how you are in the wrong here and yet you are throwing accusations at me," Oliver commented.

"I agree that I was wrong to hide the DVD," Dinah admitted. "_But_you were in the wrong to keep the fact Clark and you had a relationship from me."

"I don't agree," Oliver said stubbornly. "I couldn't talk about the relationship."

"Now, Ollie, why wouldn't you be able to talk about it?" Dinah asked mockingly. "I know! Maybe because you are _in love _with him! After all these years, you still love Clark!"

"I love _you_," Oliver told her, fury evident in his tone and expression. "I want to marry _you_ … why can't you get that through your thick head?"

"I'm thickheaded now?" Dinah asked, scowling.

"You must be absolutely dense to think I love Clark," Oliver shot back. "I'm _over_Clark."

She scoffed. "Hardly, Ollie … just face the truth already. You may like to convince yourself and everyone else that you're over him but I can see the truth clear as day. You'll _never_be over him."

Oliver gritted his teeth. "You don't know me at all then."

"Or I know you better than you know yourself," she corrected.

"I can't believe you're doubting my love for you," Oliver said incredulously.

"I'm not," she said, calming down slightly. "I have no doubts you do love me … you love me, you're in love with me … but you are also in love with him."

"I_only_love you," Oliver said firmly.

She smirked. "Do you really believe that?"

"I_know_that," Oliver stated. "It's sad though that my fiancée, the woman I plan to spend the rest of my life with, doubts it." He shook his head.

"Ollie, the fact that we're getting married is exactly the reason we have to talk about this," Dinah said, softening her voice. "Before we get commit ourselves to each other, I want to make sure that your heart belongs only to me. You _need_to talk with Clark and see where you stand."

"I did talk to Clark," Oliver said stiffly.

"Did you talk to him?" Dinah asked. "Or did you yell at him? If I know you and I do know you, you ended up screaming and walked out. That's not talking Oliver …"

"I don't need to talk to him to find out where we stand," Oliver replied, "I know exactly where we stand."

"Do you?" Dinah asked sadly. "Cause I'm not so sure. I think you used that day to let all your anger out. That's not a rational conversation, Oliver and I think that's what you need."

"I don't need anything to do with him," Oliver replied icily. "Why do you keep pushing me toward Clark? Is this your way of saying you don't want to marry me?"

Dinah sighed. "Ollie, if you had any idea how difficult this is for me, you wouldn't ask those questions. I _love_you … the selfish part of me wants nothing more than for you to stay away from Clark forever. Ever since I saw that damn DVD, I've been watching him, watching the way he watches you, following his every move when we're all in the same room together. I can't keep doing that. I can't keep wondering 'what if'. I need some time to think this through and so do you."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Oliver asked, anger now replaced with hurt.

"No, Ollie," Dinah said immediately. "It's just … you don't trust me now, do you? After the DVD incident?"

Oliver opened his mouth but she saw the truth written all over his face.

"And I am not sure how I feel about you keeping what you did from me," Dinah added. "Maybe … a little time apart will do us good."

She moved to pack her things but a hand on her arm stopped her.

"Don't go," Oliver pleaded. "Just stay here … if you want space, I'll give it to you."

Throwing a bunch of her clothes in the bag, she turned and nodded.

"I'll be in the guest room," she said and before he could protest, she put a hand over his mouth.

"I want you to use the time, Ollie," she insisted. "Really … I'll be thinking too."

Then without a backward glance, she grabbed the bag and left the room. She found one of the guest bedrooms, which was conveniently located far away from the master bedroom. Settling her things in the drawer, she couldn't stop the aching of her own heart.

_I hope you know what you did. _She wasn't sure; she had practically given Ollie a free pass. Dinah loved him with all her heart and she prayed that after thinking, he would come to her and say he loved her unconditionally and that Clark Kent no longer held a place in his heart.

However, a stronger part of her had a feeling that she had just made the biggest mistake of her life.


	17. Chapter 17

I am so awed and flattered by the response this story is getting! I'm so glad you're all enjoying it! Here's a new chapter. I hope you like it. Let me know what you think!

* * *

**Chapter 17**

_I can't believe she did that. _Minutes after Dinah walked out, he was still unable to register what had occurred. He had been furious and she had somehow turned the whole conversation around. Granted she had some good points but he didn't ever imagine that it would end with her suggesting they take a break!

What was even stranger was that she actually _wanted_ him to talk to Clark. Her accusations that he was still in love with the brunette was something that Ollie didn't predict. _How can she say I still love Clark? _

_Then again, wasn't it what you yourself were realizing before you found that DVD? _ That was before though … before he found out who Clark really was.

_Who is he? A man who wanted to save his lover from heartbreak, a man who sacrificed his own happiness to ensue yours? _

Still the way he went about it was … _irrelevant. He made a few mistakes. So what? It wasn't the smartest way but his heart was always in the right place. You know it's true too. And wasn't he right? Didn't you move on? _

Only because he was forced to. _But the fact that you were able to says enough. You were ready to marry Dinah … hell, you still are. _

Was he? He didn't fight as hard as he could've when she decided on their break. Then again, a part of him was still upset at her. Oliver sighed as he remembered the harsh words he had thrown out recently. Some were deserved and others were a bit uncalled for.

His anger blinded him and he was a little ashamed that he lost control like he had. Taking a seat on the bed, he glanced at the DVD, picking it up gingerly. What would he have done if he hadn't found that DVD?

Ollie had admitted, at least to himself, that he was falling in love with Clark again. Would he have done something about those feelings? _No … I'm not a cheater, I would've ignored them. _Then again, would that have been fair to Dinah?

She had called him on his feelings and he had vehemently denied them. But she was right … and he had been lying.

Standing up once more, he made his way to the closet, getting out his pajamas. It was late and all he wanted to do was sleep. His gaze accidentally landed in a box at the back of his closet. Unable to resist, he reached out, pulling it out. Carrying it the bed, he opened it and sighed at its contents. _At the back of your closet … what an appropriate location. _

Because that box was full of memorabilia … of Clark and his relationship. On top of the pile was a tiny velvet box that contained a ring he bought years ago. Snapping open the box, he sighed at the ring, which he hadn't looked at since Clark's departure.

His fingers traced over the smooth metal and he saw the familiar engraving. _Clark, you're my everything. Love you always- Ollie _

It was supposed to be a reminder of the song, the song that he couldn't even bear to listen to anymore. Every time Michael Bublé's familiar voice came through the radio, Ollie switched the station or just turned it off, that horrible song bringing back memories of the fateful night, where everything finally fell apart.

The sad part was that Ollie hadn't even though twice about the engraving … he knew what he wanted it to say. Unlike Dinah's ring, Clark's had been a breeze. _That should've given you the first hint, Queen. _

But he didn't connect the dots. Eyeing the box, he searched through the other items, finding pictures, gifts that Clark had given him and even the Green Arrow doll. Looking at the pictures of Clark and him smiling and laughing together, he allowed himself to reflect on better times.

Oliver was surprised that it was so easy to think of Clark, the memories rushing back as if they had happened a few days ago rather than a few years. He could recall Clark's every word, every smile, every moment the two of them shared together.

With Clark, everything had been so real … he had never once doubted them or whether it was forever. He had always _known_.

He loved Dinah and he had thought he had been sure he was ready for marriage but he had never felt the same confidence he had when he was with Clark.

_She has given you a choice, Ollie … if you want out, now's the time to decide that. _He didn't want out … no, he was still angry at Clark. _But does that change the fact that you love him? Anger wears with time … your love for him apparently does not. _

But he didn't trust Clark! _Trust would've been in question if he really had cheated … then you could have had your doubts but now? What's not to trust? _

Well, there was that plan. _A plan that did not have malicious intent. Give it up, Oliver … you want him now and you'll always want him. _

But what should he do about it?

_To go or not to go? That is the question. _Chloe Sullivan sighed as she attempted to make a decision. Bruce said that she shouldn't interfere but she had already talked to Oliver. She hadn't, however, spoken to Ollie since the blonde had stormed out. And she really needed to speak with him. If anything, she wanted to prove to him that she cared about him. Apologizing and begging for forgiveness was also high on her priority list.

Bruce had come home that night and told her what had occurred at the meeting. Her boyfriend had noticed the tension between Clark and Ollie and even Ollie and Dinah. For Ollie and Dinah, the tension was mostly coming from Oliver's side, which confirmed Chloe's suspicions that the older man hadn't confronted Dinah with the DVD yet.

Yet being the key word because knowing Oliver, there was no way he would stay silent for long. She wondered what would happen when he finally did. Would their relationship survive? Her heart ached for Ollie and for Dinah, who had no idea what was coming.

Taking a deep breath, she contemplated her choices. She didn't want to come across as nosy but she wanted to be able to show her support for Oliver.

_I'm going to go see him tomorrow. _Even if she was turned away, she was going to let Ollie see that she hadn't been there because she pitied him. Chloe Sullivan wasn't a quitter and when it came to the people she loved, she would fight with everything she was.

Sleep didn't come easily, because thoughts were swirling in her head constantly on what she was going to do the following day. Somehow she managed to doze off.

Morning came too quickly for her liking and it took a few cups of coffee for her to actually be awake. She had a few errands to run first but they could be done in Metropolis too so that was where she headed. When she disclosed her plans to Bruce, he looked a bit skeptical but understood her need to check up on Oliver.

Pleased she had his support, she left. _I hope Ollie hasn't gone back to Star City. _She should've checked and she only remembered half way there. But the meeting had gotten over late the previous night and logically, Dinah and Ollie would've retreated to Metropolis first.

_Bruce was saying he had a meeting with Oliver in a few days. _Silently congratulating herself for her good memory, she smiled, happy to have solid proof that Oliver was there.

Her errands went off smoothly. She was taking a break and getting herself a cup of coffee when she heard her name being called.

"Chloe!"

Spinning around at hearing the familiar voice, she almost let out a gasp.

"Dinah?"

The pretty brunette smiled and made her way toward her.

"Hey Chloe," she said, "I thought I recognized you."

"Hi," she replied, "I was getting a cup of coffee … join me?"

"Sure," Dinah said and the two made their way into the Starbucks. After getting their drinks, they found a table to sit at.

"How are you?" Chloe asked.

Dinah sighed, the light in her eyes disappearing for a second. "I've been better. And you? I was surprised to see you in Metropolis."

"I actually had some errands to run," Chloe explained. She paused. "And I was planning to stop by and check in on Ollie."

"Is he still mad at you too?" Dinah asked.

Chloe frowned. "Excuse me?"

"The DVD incident," Dinah continued. "Is he still mad at you for helping Clark out?"

"You know."

It wasn't a question but a statement.

"I hid that DVD, Chloe," Dinah said sadly. "Last night, I found out_he_found it."

"He confronted you then," Chloe said, her heart sinking.

"Did he ever," Dinah said, sighing. "We had an argument … he was mad at me for keeping that DVD from him and I, in turn, got angry at him for hiding his relationship with Clark from him." She took a deep breath. "I mean, I know I was wrong, Chloe … but he should've_told_me, you know? Especially since Clark is … working with us."

"You have a right to be upset," Chloe agreed, smiling sympathetically. "But he probably just wanted to protect you."

"Either way, he was furious," Dinah told her.

"Are you guys going to be okay?" Chloe asked carefully. She saw the distress in Dinah's eyes and she had a bad feeling.

"Actually, we're on a break right now," Dinah admitted.

"What?" Chloe gasped.

"It was my idea," Dinah went on.

"It was _your_idea?" Chloe echoed. "I mean … why would you do that?"

"Because Ollie is still in love with Clark," Dinah responded.

Chloe's eyes narrowed. "Where did you get that idea from? Did someone tell you?"

"Nobody_has_to tell me, Chloe," Dinah replied. "It's pretty damn clear. Three years after their breakup and Clark still has a hold on him. He freaked out at seeing that DVD … you should've seen his reaction to finding out that Clark was back."

"Dinah," Chloe said gently. "That doesn't' mean he still loves him. Clark hurt him a lot … the breakup devastated him and then on top of it, Clark disappeared off the face of the planet. It is shock … something he thought he had buried is coming back. This is all old pain coming out, nothing else."

"No," Dinah said firmly, shaking her head. "This is not old. By no means is this _old_pain. You don't have to see them when they're in the same room together." She lowered her voice. "You didn't see Ollie's reaction to when Clark almost died. He wasn't calm until we found out that Clark would live."

Chloe could hardly believe the words that were coming out of Dinah's mouth. _Oliver is still in love with Clark? _ This all seems so surreal. What was even more shocking was that Dinah knew about all this.

"So what's going to happen now?" Chloe asked curiously. "You two are over? Dinah … are you sure you know what you're doing? You love Ollie and Ollie loves you too."

"I love Oliver," Dinah said honestly. "And he does love me. Call it selfish, Chloe, but I want to be the _only one _in his heart. Right now, I can't be sure that I am. Clark has a bigger place in Ollie's heart than either of them want to admit. We're taking a break so Ollie can figure that out."

"That sounds reasonable," Chloe conceded. "Do you know what he's going to do?"

"Oliver has always been stubborn," Dinah replied, a note of affection in her voice. "But I told him that he has to go talk to Clark. _Talk_, not yell and scream … those two need to define their relationship once and for all. Before I commit myself to this man, I _have_to know."

"What if you don't get the answer you want?" Chloe asked slowly.

"Then at least I'll have an answer," Dinah said, without missing a beat.

"You're a strong woman, Dinah Lance," Chloe complimented.

Dinah chuckled. "I try."

"For what it's worth, I hope everything works out," Chloe offered.

She supported Clark and while the brunette was her best friend, it was Dinah who taught Ollie to love again. And for that alone, she didn't want to see the other woman hurt. Not to mention that Dinah too had become a close friend over the years and she didn't like to see the people she cared for in pain.

_It's a hard place where I stand. _It really was but she was now not going to interfere or choose sides. If anyone wanted comfort, that would be one thing but that was it. No getting involved … that only came back to hurt her in the end.

"On that one, we'll have to wait and see," Dinah said, with a warm smile.

With that, the subject was dropped and they chatted about superficial topics for a little bit. Shortly after, they parted ways, Dinah claiming she had some things to do.

Chloe, on the other hand, was more determined than ever to visit Ollie. That's why her next stop was the Clock Tower. She only hoped Ollie would be receptive.

Stepping into the elevator, she was nervous but she tried to be strong. Upon feeling the elevator stop, she watched as the screen shot up and she slowly opened the gate.

Entering the main room, she was surprised to find it empty.

Taking a few steps forward, she looked around cautiously.

"This is a surprise."

The voice made her jump and she turned toward it, seeing Oliver coming down the back staircase, bow and arrow in hand.

She eyed them warily.

"Jesus Chloe," Oliver said, rolling his eyes, "I am not going to shoot you." He placed his bow and arrow on a nearby table and she couldn't help the smile that came up with his words.

"I couldn't be too sure," she joked weakly. "I'm not exactly sure if that was your way of saying that I am not really welcome."

He raised his eyebrows. "I don't have plans to go down for battery charges just for that."

"So does this mean I can stay?" Chloe asked.

"You can stay," he confirmed. "Have a seat, Chloe."

"Thanks," she replied, taking a seat on the couch. He sat down next to her.

"So what can I do for you?" he asked, his voice surprisingly nice.

"I ran into Dinah," she said, getting to the point.

His smile faded. "So I suppose she told you …?"

"About the break?" she finished. "Yes, she did." She met his gaze.

"I think we need to talk."

_Here we go again. _Clark, in his Superman uniform, had to refrain from sighing as he stopped an attempted robbery. Criminals just didn't take a break, did they? Making sure that the victim was okay and the thief in police custody, Clark took off again.

The people loved Superman and the police were grateful for his help but he still could sense some doubt. Nobody knew anything about him and he realized that even though he could save them a million times, there would be some skepticism.

He didn't get a chance to think it through because before he could, he heard another cry for help. This time, it was from someone he knew too well.

After saving Lois once more, he returned her to her apartment.

"Ms Lane," he said seriously. "We need to discuss your need to get yourself in constant trouble."

"At least you're always there to save me," Lois said, smiling flirtatiously. She had become bolder, with the more times he had saved her. And unfortunately for him, that averaged to at least once a week.

Landing her on the rooftop of her apartment, he moved to leave when her voice stopped him.

"Superman," she said, "Have you considered my interview offer?" He turned, solid blue eyes meeting hazel.

"It would be good for you," she added. "People are curious about you … everyone wants to read about the newest superhero. I think this would improve your reputation and ease their worries if you gave me an interview."

He was amused at her persistent behavior.

"Okay," he agreed, knowing her words were true. "I will grant you an interview, Ms Lane."

Her eyes widened eagerly. "Great," she said enthusiastically.

"When would be convenient for you?" he asked.

"Tonight is good for me," Lois said.

"Don't you need time to prepare?" Clark questioned.

"I've been ready for weeks," she said, with a grin. "I knew it was only a matter of time before I wore you down."

He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips; Lois was an amusing character.

"I can come by later tonight," Clark offered. "I have to do patrol first …"

"I don't sleep early," Lois said hurriedly.

"Then I'll be here tonight," Clark promised. "Good day, Ms Lane." Giving her a curt nod, he took off, rocketing into the sky once more.

Silently, he wondered if he had made the right decision.

Tonight would be interesting, that was for sure.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Oliver questioned.

"First of all," Chloe began, "I want to apologize."

"Chloe," Oliver interrupted but Chloe didn't let him continue.

"No, Ollie," Chloe said, "I need a chance to explain. I never meant to hurt you, not even back then. But Clark's my best friend and I couldn't say 'no' to him. I knew it was wrong but he needed me and I couldn't say no …" She sighed. "I hated what happened and I was _never_pretending to be your friend. Even when Clark and you were dating, I considered you to be a friend and these past few years, I've come to consider you one of my best friends and …"

"Chloe!" Ollie exclaimed, "I _know_." She was silenced, staring at him inquisitively. He grinned. "I was angry that day and I said a lot of things I didn't mean."

"But you had a right to be angry," she said weakly.

"Yeah, but I should've thought it through," Oliver said, shaking his head. "Some of the stuff I said was downright immature … like saying that Clark and you were laughing behind my back? I know you better than that."

"You don't hate me then?" Chloe asked hopefully.

"No, Chloe, I definitely don't hate you," he assured her. "I'm sorry for making you think I did."

"No need to apologize," she said happily, giving him a quick hug. "I'm glad we're still friends."

"Me too, Chloe," Oliver said, returning the hug.

Pulling away, she smiled but her expression turned serious suddenly. "Are you okay?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, tilting his head.

"With the Dinah thing," Chloe said hesitatingly.

"I don't know," Oliver admitted, "I mean … I'm confused."

"Dinah says that you're still in love with Clark," Chloe said, watching him carefully.

"She told me that too," Oliver replied.

"Is it true?" Chloe questioned.

Oliver averted his gaze. "Chloe …"

"It is," she realized. "You're still in love with Clark."

Hiding the truth from Chloe Sullivan was pointless so Oliver decided to just be upfront.

"I am," he said. "I mean, I knew I was falling for him again before I saw the DVD. After that, it got complicated."

"But you still love him," Chloe concluded. "Dinah's not imagining things."

"I do love him," Oliver said, hanging his head in embarrassment. "I shouldn't … but I do."

"There's nothing wrong with it, Ollie," Chloe said, "I mean … you can't help how you feel."

"I'm_engaged_, though," Oliver protested. "This is _wrong_."

"It'd be wrong if you did something about it," Chloe corrected. "So tell me … are you going to do something about it?"

"Dinah thinks I should talk to him," Oliver stated, leaving her question unanswered.

"That may actually be a good idea," Chloe responded. "You guys have some issues to get out … maybe once and for all, you can everything sorted out."

"I don't know if I want to go talk to him," Oliver admitted softly.

"Oliver, you have to do what's best for you," Chloe said firmly. "Follow your heart … it won't lead you astray."

"I guess you're right," Oliver said. Brown eyes met hazel and Oliver let out a small smile.

Her advice was sound and it made a lot of sense.

In theory, following his heart seemed like a great idea.

Too bad he had no idea what his heart wanted.

Close to eleven o' clock, Clark made his way to see Lois. As suspected, she was waiting for him. They were very discreet and he was worried she'd recognize him when they were close together. But fortunately, as they took a seat in her apartment, she did not put the pieces together.

"Whenever you're ready, Ms Lane," he said, after declining her offer for a drink.

"Call me Lois," she said.

"I would prefer we keep things professional," he said seriously and she nodded.

"Good idea," she said, smiling. "Let's get started."

She asked him about everything and when he revealed that he was an alien, she had been shocked. But she took it in stride and he was impressed with the way she regained her composure.

He was careful with what he revealed and didn't mention the fact that he couldn't see through lead or his meteor rock weakness.

As Lois asked him another question about his powers, Clark was slightly relieved.

This wasn't going to be so bad after all.

"Okay, Chloe, glad to know you reached safe," Oliver said into the phone.

Chloe had left a little while ago but he made her promise to call the minute she got back, knowing that Bruce would be on patrol when she got back.

They had a good talk but Oliver was still a little wary of approaching Clark. Especially seeing how their last conversation had ended. _Come on, be the mature one. _

He knew that neither of them would be able to really move forward if they didn't have that rational conversation.

Dinah came home while he was pondering and they were a little awkward with one another. A brief "how was your day" and they went their separate ways. Ollie felt bad at hurting her but he didn't know how to behave with her either.

When he went to bed that night, thoughts of Clark and their situation were still swirling through his mind.

The next morning, when he awoke, though, he was filled with determination. He was going to talk to Clark … he had to. There was no way he was going to dwell on this any further. In his mind, there was no doubt that he was still in love with Clark.

While he wasn't ready to confess his feelings, he did have to talk to Clark. And couldn't help but hope that the younger man still retained some of his feelings for him.

Getting dressed, he went and got breakfast. Finding the morning's edition of the Planet, he looked at the front page.

And couldn't breathe.

Because on the front page, splashed in big bold words was an article by Lois Lane that read, "I Spent the Night with Superman".


	18. Chapter 18

Another chapter is here. I hope you all like it. Let me know what you think!

* * *

**Chapter 18**

_Okay, calm down … it's not what you think. This is Lois, remember? She came up with the headline "Kidnapped by the Green Arrow". _

But even seeing those words filled him with rage and jealousy. The _idea_ of Clark and Lois together … _is impossible. Lois likes Superman and Clark is way too moralistic to ever do anything about that. _

However, Clark did grant her an interview. _Well, he probably just wanted to let people know that he really is harmless. Give information to the public so they accept him. _

He wanted to believe it, he really did but the headline was glaring up at him and he was having a hard time remaining rational.

So even though he didn't want to, he read the article. It seemed innocent enough. From what Ollie got, the interview took place at night and went on until early morning, hence the title. It gave him slight relief but not much.

Especially when Lois was practically gushing about Superman. It made him wonder if only talking had taken place. _Don't go overboard … you may have suspicions about Lois but remember Clark. He'd never do that. _

Lois could be quite persistent though. _Focus on Clark. You didn't used to call him Boy Scout for nothing. _

That was true but what if there was flirting? What if, even if Clark didn't do anything, he was seeing Lois in a new light? Then he might go and try to charm her as Clark too. His heart ached at the thought of Clark and Lois together like that.

_Don't lose your cool, not when you don't have all the facts. _Yes, he didn't … he should talk to Clark about that. But he didn't want to come across accusatory. They'd start off with a rational conversation and _then_, he would bring up the Lois interview.

Right now, he was suffocating and needed some air. Leaving the penthouse, he took a walk. If he knew what would come of it, he never would've left.

_Everyone_was talking about that article and he couldn't help but overhear the conversations taking place.

Two girls were chatting about Superman being taken.

"He's so gorgeous," one of them sighed, "It just figures that he would be taken."

_He's not taken, _Ollie wanted to growl. _And if anyone is going to take him, it's gonna be me. _

Before he was deemed a psychopath, he quickly kept walking. But his suffering wasn't meant to end.

"I don't care what they say," he heard a man smirking. "Those two are definitely getting it on … notice how he's always there to save her and she's always the one with the quotes."

_Clark gets quotes too … are you saying Superman is sleeping with him as well? _After all, they didn't know Clark Kent and Superman weren't two different people.

Oliver had to refrain from attacking the spectators and began to head back to his penthouse.

"Superman and Lois Lane has a ring to it," a cheerful voice drifted to his ears.

_No, it doesn't. _But he had to admit that it did. It kind of sounded … nice. _No, it doesn't. Clark Kent and Lois Lane? Yeah right. _

Frustrated, he went back to his penthouse. When he got there, he had to stop himself from tearing the paper into shreds. Or just breaking something in general.

Lois did _not_make a good couple with Clark … they were not cute nor did their names sound good together.

"_Don't worry about it, Clark. If I lived under the same roof as such a beautiful woman, I would've masked my feelings in sarcasm too." _

His words … said so long ago but he had said them. _No way, no way could I have been predicting this. _

At the time, he had been convinced that Clark had some feelings for Lois but Lois and Clark had vehemently denied the statement. And he had watched them … they were just _friends_. He had nothing to worry about.

_Then why are you so freaked out? _Well, Lois's obvious crush on Superman did make him nervous. _But if it was one-sided, why should you bother? It's obvious that you're afraid it isn't one sided. _

What if it wasn't one sided? Superman was _always_there to save Lois. Lois was infatuated with Superman. Clark and Lois were working together, side by side … they were partners in the Planet. They were good friends … what if they decided one day that they could be something more than that? Friendship was always the first step to love, right? Hell, that's how he and Clark began!

Clark had once upon a time joked to him how Jimmy had tried to set him up with Lois. This was before they had gotten together and even then, he had been really jealous. _Lois and Clark … does not sound as good as Clark and Oliver. _

Oliver groaned, trying not to let the flurry of thoughts consume him. It was hard though. He had never felt as lonely and scared as he did when he read that article.

Chloe was his friend but they were just friends. She had Bruce. Dinah wanted them to take a break to explore his feelings for Clark and Clark may have something going on with Lois!

Now what was he going to do?

Clark Kent was having a normal morning. He had made it back to his apartment around 2 am after the interview with Lois. After getting some sleep, he woke up and liked that he didn't have anything serious to do that day. Well there was patrol but other than that, he was free.

Then he got the morning's paper and all hell broke loose.

Clark choked on his coffee the minute he saw the headline. _What the hell was Lois thinking? _

He knew what Lois was thinking … a headline like this sold newspapers and that's what she wanted. But this … _oh God, this is so bad. _

It really was. He didn't even want to know the rumors that were ignited by this one headline alone. Reading the full expose, he found that it was done quite well but he knew that a lot of people may not read the whole article.

_Plus the way she's going off about Superman … _It was enough to make him cringe. The article was very positive and shone his alter ego in a good light. Then again, Lois's articles about Superman had always made him look like a hero.

The newest headline was going to drive suspicion into everyone's mind. They were going to wonder why Lois always got the quotes and how she had scored the first interview with the otherwise mysterious new hero.

This would not be good.

His cell phone ringing snapped him out of his thoughts. He found it nearby and snapped it open, placing it by his ear.

"Kent," Clark said.

"Clark, it's Chloe," came his best friend's voice at the other end.

"Hey Chlo," Clark said, having no doubts on what the phone call was about.

"So I saw the Planet this morning," she remarked.

"I figured that's why you were calling," Clark said wryly. "I just saw it. The headline is bogus, just so you know."

"I had no doubts," Chloe replied, but he could hear the relief in her tone. "I can't believe she actually added that headline," she added after a moment.

"I can," Clark replied instantly. "This is Lois … she's the same woman who coined the "Kidnapped by the Green Arrow" headline all those years ago, even when he actually saved her."

"Good point," Chloe conceded. "But the interview went okay?"

"Yeah, the interview actually went well," Clark told her. "She was actually professional … I mean, she was flirty at moments but overall, I thought I managed to give the impression that I was there for business only. I did _not_see this coming."

"Look Clark, it's just a headline," Chloe offered. "Maybe it won't do any damage?"

"Yeah right," Clark snorted. "Chloe, people love gossip. Everyone is going to speculate how Lois is always the ones getting quotes and how_she_snagged the first interview."

"Well it's not like anyone else is really trying," Chloe noted. "I mean … come on. You've given quotes to other reporters, haven't you?"

"That's not the point," Clark argued. "There's going to be rumors circulating either way … Superman and Lois Lane's hot love affair."

"At least "Superman and Lois Lane" has a ring to it," Chloe joked.

"Chloe!" Clark exclaimed.

"What?" Chloe said, not sounding the least bit apologetic. "It does."

"Thanks for your support," he said sarcastically.

"Oh Clark, I'm always on your side," Chloe told him. "It's just … there's nothing you can do now. Stressing will not help the situation. Sure, there will be jokes and rumors and whatnot but with time, it will go away."

"I guess you're right," he said doubtfully. He groaned. "Something tells me that I am going to get a lot of jokes from the League too." Bart would not miss an opportunity to make a few jokes at his expense nor would the others who knew him as the "Boy Scout". Victor and AC would have a blast with this one.

_Don't forget Oliver. _Oliver. He had completely forgotten about Oliver.

"Clark?" Chloe said, worrying in his silence. "Is everything okay?"

"Do you think Oliver has seen this headline?" he asked.

He heard a sharp intake of breath. Clearly, Chloe had forgotten about Oliver too.

"Most probably," Chloe replied. "I mean he is here and this headline is next to impossible to ignore."

"It's not like he'll care anyway," Clark said, the words hurting even as he said them.

"I'm not exactly sure about that one, Clark," Chloe said worriedly. "I mean, with the whole Dinah …" She trailed off, as if realizing she was divulging too much.

"The whole Dinah what?" Clark asked.

"Dinah and Ollie are on a break," Chloe confessed.

"What?" It was a good thing he was already sitting. Otherwise, he would have fallen over.

He had not seen that one coming at all. _Why would they be on a break? _

"It was her idea," Chloe explained before he could question further. "After your meeting, Oliver confronted Dinah about the DVD … they got into an argument and she suggested they take a break."

"I can't believe it," Clark said softly. "Why would she do that?"

"Well, he may have been upset about the DVD," Chloe told him, "But she was pretty angry about Ollie hiding your past relationship from her."

"What a mess," he murmured. In a slightly louder voice, he asked, "What's going to happen now? Have you talked to him? How did you find this out?"

"I ran into Dinah yesterday," Chloe replied. "I was on my way to see Oliver but I had some errands to run. I bumped into her and she told me about it. Then I went to see him."

"Was he still angry with you?" Clark asked.

"No," Chloe said. "We actually … we actually made up."

"That's great Chloe," Clark said. He hated that Oliver blamed her for this whole mess and finding out that he hadn't ruined their friendship made him happy.

"I was really relieved," Chloe said. He could practically hear her smiling.

"So he confirmed the story?" Clark wanted to know.

"He did," Chloe replied.

"How's he doing?" Clark asked, concerned for the blonde.

"I think he was a little stunned," Chloe said. "I don't think he saw the break coming, despite the fact that they were fighting."

"I can't believe she'd do that to him!" Clark said, angry on Oliver's behalf.

"Clark, look at it from her point of view," Chloe said gently. "I mean, you find out the newest member of the League is your fiancé's ex-boyfriend and you find that out from some DVD?"

"I know, I know," Clark interjected. "I've tried to see this from her view before. It does suck … I hate that I've come between them like this."

"It's not your fault, Clark," Chloe told him.

"It is," Clark argued. "I mean, she obviously knows that I'm still in love wit him, which makes her uncomfortable. To see that Ollie is getting so upset over the DVD … it may make her think he still have feelings for me and he _doesn't_."

"Clark," Chloe said warily.

"No, Chloe, I know that he doesn't love me anymore and it's fine," Clark insisted. "But she needs to know that too … she needs to hear that there is no one in Oliver's heart but her."

"Do you know that?" Chloe asked.

"I'm positive," Clark replied. Saying the words aloud was painful but he had to accept the truth … Oliver didn't love him and he never would again.

"I just have to find a way to make her as confident as I am," Clark added.

"What are you going to do, Clark?" Chloe asked suspiciously.

"Not sure," Clark replied. "But I have to do _something_. I'm done messing up his life Chloe. He deserves happiness and if he wants that happiness to be with Dinah, then I'll find a way for them to get their happy ending."

"Don't you think that if Oliver really wanted this, he would've fought harder?" Chloe asked.

"He was obviously distressed by her decision," Clark told her. "He's in shock."

"Are you sure you want to get in the middle of this?" Chloe asked. "I mean, maybe it's best to let them work this out on their own. Meddling into other people's affairs have never produced good results, Clark. Look at me … I'm a prime example of that."

"This is different," Clark replied stubbornly. "I'm a factor … at least Dinah believes I'm a factor. I have to show her that I'm not."

"I just don't want you to do anything you'll later regret," Chloe said, resigned. She knew that when Clark was set in his ways, there was no use in arguing with him. But with Ollie still in love with Clark, she didn't know what to do.

_Best stay out of it, Sullivan. _She had to let Clark go sometime and now was a good start.

"Don't worry, Chloe," Clark said, unaware of her thoughts. "Everything will be fine."

"If you say so," Chloe said but he could hear the doubt in her tone.

"I do say so," Clark said confidently. "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Sounds good," Chloe agreed. "Bye Clark."

"Bye Chloe," Clark replied and hung up.

_What to do next? _Clark still couldn't believe that Ollie and Dinah were on a break. _And you're trying to put them back together? Are you crazy Kent? This is your opportunity. _

No, that would be wrong. He'd never take advantage of this situation. Oliver was _happy_ with Dinah and he made it perfectly clear the other day that he didn't want anything to do with Clark.

Oliver had even declared that he was going to be happy … and now that happiness was gone. Clark had inadvertently caused doom to Oliver and Dinah's relationship and he couldn't bear those thoughts.

But what was he doing to do to fix things?

Just as quickly as the question popped up, an answer came to him.

He didn't want to do it … he was nervous about that particular plan.

However, he knew that he had no choice.

Hopefully he wouldn't screw it all up.

_Did I do the right thing? _Dinah Lance was pondering that question as she sat in the penthouse that afternoon. It was empty, Oliver having left a few hours prior.

She had talked to him briefly but it had been weird, the tension high and neither of them knowing quite what to say.

Additionally, she noticed that he was acting strangely. Then she saw the morning's headline and found out why. His reaction proved further that she was right in taking this break though. Ollie disturbed by Clark going near Lois, even as Superman, gave testament to the fact that the brunette still affected him.

Dinah didn't point this out nor did she even bring up the topic upon seeing the headline. Not that she would've gotten the chance if she wanted to. Oliver left quickly and she hadn't seen him since.

Now, she was alone … alone with her thoughts and she wished she could escape them. The penthouse felt so lonely and big without Oliver around. The silence drove her mad. She wondered where Oliver was and what he was doing. _Maybe he went to go see Clark. _

Her heart sank at the idea, even though she had been the one to tell him to go see Clark in the first place.

_Be strong, Dinah … you can do it. _She could but she really didn't want to. It was hard. Having fallen in love with Oliver Queen a long time, she didn't know whether or not she was ready to let go just yet. What she _wanted_was to marry him and spend the rest of her life with him.

However, she had to be selfish too. Her whole heart was with Oliver and she didn't have all of his, she just couldn't do it. She wouldn't settle and she wouldn't be the person he settled with.

If there was one thing she was sure of, it was that she deserved better than that. They both did. And if that meant losing him to Clark, then so be it.

Hearing the elevator, she smiled. _Oliver must be back. _

But when the screen shot up and the gate opened, it wasn't Oliver that was standing behind it.

No, it was none other than Clark Kent.

"Hello Clark," she said politely.

"Hi Dinah," he replied, seeming slightly nervous.

"If you're here to see Oliver, he's not in," Dinah told him.

She watched Clark bit his lip and swallow hard.

"I'm actually not here to see Oliver," he admitted. "I'm here to talk to you."

Her shock was evident. Clark didn't blame her. The two of them had never really spoken alone. But he felt that this was the only solution.

"Okay," she said, after a moment, "Please … have a seat."

He nodded and sat down on a couch, making sure that it was not right next to her.

"What did you want to talk about?" she questioned.

"I was on the phone with Chloe this morning," Clark said, not knowing exactly how to start.

"Did she tell you about …?" Dinah's voice trailed off but he understood the question.

"About Ollie and you taking a break?" Clark finished. "Yeah, she did."

"I don't understand why you'd want to talk to me," Dinah asked, frowning. "I'd think you would be looking for Oliver."

"Why would I look for Oliver?" Clark asked but seeing the look in her eyes, the truth dawned on him. "Dinah, I'm not here to try to get Ollie back. That's not my plan at all. In fact, I am here to get you to change your mind on the break."

_What?_Dinah couldn't believe the words that were coming out of Clark's mouth. One look into his eyes and she saw that he meant everything he was saying. His expression was so earnest and she knew that there was no way he was lying.

"Why would you do that?" she managed to ask.

"Because you make him happy," he said promptly. "The two of you love each other and I'm done getting in the way of your relationship."

"Clark," she sighed. "It's not just you."

"I know it's not _just_me," Clark agreed. "But can you really look me in the eye and say I'm not a factor? I know you're probably worried about Ollie not being able to trust you after the whole DVD incident."

"Is mind reading one of your abilities?" Dinah asked curiously. He hardly knew her and yet he could read her like a book. It was a little scary.

"Hardly," Clark laughed. "I'm terrible at reading people but I think I'm getting better with practice. This was more logical thinking. Look, Dinah, he's mad but he'll get over it. He was just feeling betrayed."

"I know I was wrong to hide that DVD," she said shamefully.

"But it wasn't completely your fault," Clark interrupted. "I mean, it was a reflex action. You didn't know what to do … it's understandable. If anyone knows about doing stupid things in the heat of the moment, it's me."

She chuckled but quickly grew somber. "Yeah, I just hate that I hurt him."

"You're hurting him more by calling this break," Clark said pointedly.

"Clark. Oliver has to sort out some stuff," Dinah explained. "I'm doing him a favor."

"Are you?" Clark questioned.

"Clark," she said patiently, "I know you think you're doing what's best but you don't know all the facts." _Like the fact that my fiancé may be in love with you. _

"What don't I know?" Clark asked. "I mean, it all seems pretty cut and dry to me. Oliver loves, you love Oliver … the two of you are great together. What am I missing?"

"You need to talk to Oliver," she said firmly. "The two of you have issues that are yet to be sorted out." He opened his mouth to protest but she was quick to cut him off.

"The last time you spoke doesn't count," she continued. "That wasn't even a conversation, it was probably Oliver yelling at you and getting his anger out. Tell me that I'm not speaking the truth."

Clark didn't reply but his silence was answer enough.

"I've told him this and now I'm telling you," Dinah said, "You need to _talk_ … I know the two of you are stubborn idiots but if I am going to marry that man, I need to know where you stand with him."

"I don't stand anywhere with him," Clark said softly, finally breaking his silence. He stood up. "Dinah, I know you may not believe this but he's over me. I broke his heart years ago … _you_were the one who taught him how to love again, to live again. It's you he loves … it's you he trusts and it's you he wants to spend the rest of his life with. Just remember that."

He turned to leave but Dinah's voice stopped him.

"You say he loves me and doesn't love you," she said, "But you never said anything about yourself."

Clark forced a laugh. "Whether I love him or not is irrelevant. What I want is for him to get his happy ending … and he'll only get it with you."

"You love him that much," Dinah said, dazed. "Enough to let him go?"

"If you love someone, their happiness is more important than your own," Clark said, his back facing her. He spun suddenly. "Promise me you'll take care of him."

"I promise," she said, unable to deny the man in front of her.

He nodded, green eyes full of gratitude. _No wonder Ollie fell in love with him. _Though Clark had made mistakes, he obviously had a good heart and when he loved, he loved with everything he was. She couldn't help but feel awe for the brunette.

"Have a good day, Dinah," he said, oblivious to her thoughts, making his way to the elevator.

"You too, Clark," she replied.

She watched him leave and when she was certain he was gone, she let out a deep sigh.

Clark genuinely believed Ollie was over him and she was positive he wasn't.

Ollie had never said anything about loving Clark … he had never confirmed her statements. _But his denials were a bit suspicious. _

Dinah rubbed a hand against her forehead. She was so confused. There was a right decision somewhere.

If she only had some idea of what that was.

_No wonder he loves her. _Clark sighed, as he entered his apartment. Dinah was a good woman. Oliver had chosen well.

What he didn't understand was why she was so insistent on the two of them talking. Nothing would come out of it but she was blatantly that he didn't know the whole story. Even Chloe had been acting off this morning. _It's like everyone knows something that I don't. _And it was enough to drive him crazy.

_Either way, I've done my part. It's up to them now. _If Oliver wanted to come see him and talk, that would be fine but the blonde had made it clear that Clark should stay away. So that's what he was going to do.

The rest of the day went by quickly … Superman was needed all over so Clark didn't get a chance to analyze his conversation with Dinah further.

It was late by the time he managed to actually relax. He had taken a short break for dinner before he was called away again.

Exhausted, Clark took a quick shower and then was ready to go to bed. After a long day, he just wanted to go to sleep. As his eyes closed, the phone rang.

A part of Clark just wanted to ignore it. Whoever it was could wait but he decided it may be important.

So he picked it up.

"Kent," he murmured, still half asleep.

"Clark."

It was Chloe and she sounded frantic.

"Chloe?" he said, now fully awake. "What's going on?"

"Dinah just called me," she said, "Oliver never came home."

"What? Why?" Clark couldn't hide the panic from his tone.

"I'm not sure," Chloe responded. "She's called his cell phone, his home in Star City, his office … she can't find him."

"Oh God," he said, "She must be freaked out."

"She is," Chloe confirmed. "I thought if anyone could find him, it'd be you."

Clark thought long and hard. If Oliver were to disappear, where would he go?

Then it struck him.

"Chloe," he said softly, "Tell Dinah that Ollie will be fine … I think I know where he is."

"You do?" Chloe asked curiously.

"I do," he told her. "I'll talk to you later, okay? I have to go find him."

"K," Chloe replied. "Good luck."

"Thanks," he said and with a quick goodbye, he hung up.

There was only one place that Oliver could be. Clark had no doubts to where the blonde was hiding.

Getting dressed, he quickly left the apartment, rocketing into the air the minute he found a deserted area.

_Star City, here I come. _


	19. Chapter 19

Another chapter is up! I got some help from my lovely beta and friend on this chapter too. I hope you all like it! Let me know what you think!

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Clark had a good idea where Oliver was but just in case, he honed in his hearing and easily located Ollie's heartbeat. The pattern was familiar to him, even after all these years. He followed the sound and when he landed, he couldn't help the small smile that emerged when he found that he was where he thought he would be.

This was the only location that made sense … the graveyard where Laura and Robert Queen were buried.

He deduced that Ollie must've felt alone, even with Chloe as his friend again. Dinah was not confident in his love for her and he was contemplating that Clark was having a fling with Lois. Feeling like there was nobody he could turn to, he went to the only people he knew loved him unconditionally.

His parents.

_Oh Ollie. _His heart went out to the blonde, who was sitting by the gravestones of his parents, motionless.

Hearing a slight sniffle, Clark strode toward him, closing the distance in a few long steps. Crouching down, he rested a hand on Oliver's back, stroking it gently. Oliver stiffened at the touch but just as quickly relaxed into his hand.

The blonde turned, and for the first time, Clark noticed his eyes were teary and red. Oliver had been crying, the tear stains on the golden skin giving more than enough evidence.

No words were spoken … they weren't necessary. Clark wouldn't have known what to say anyway. Instead, he just pulled Oliver into his arms and the blonde didn't resist, melting into his embrace, his arms reaching out to wrap themselves around Clark's back.

Clark, in turn, held Oliver close. They stayed that way for a few moments before Oliver pulled away, brown eyes meeting green.

"You shouldn't be out here," Clark said softly. "It's late."

"How did you know?" Oliver questioned. "That I was here?"

"Dinah called Chloe," he explained. "Chloe called me. They're both worried about you, Oliver. Dinah's tried all your numbers and she couldn't get a hold of you."

"My cell phone is at home," Oliver murmured. "So they sent you out on the search party? How did you have success when they failed?"

"I thought about it and I figured out where you would be," Clark replied. He paused for a second. "And I listened for your heartbeat," he added.

Oliver didn't respond but there was a flicker of emotion in his eyes, which was gone just as quickly as it came.

Clark stood up, extending his hand to Oliver, who took the offered limb.

Helping him to his feet, Clark said, "I think we should get you back home."

Oliver nodded in agreement.

"Did you drive here?" Clark questioned.

"I had my driver drop me here," Oliver admitted. "That was hours ago … I wasn't planning on staying this long."

"I'll take you home," Clark told him. Before Oliver could protest, Clark pulled the older man into his arms. Making sure he was secure, he shot up into the air. Oliver's head buried in the crook of his neck to shield himself from the wind and Clark had to fight hard to ignore the pleasure that was running through his veins at the close contact.

Soon, they were landing right outside Oliver's house. This didn't cause Oliver to ease his grip on Clark though.

"Ollie?" he asked gently. "Plan to let me go?"

Oliver looked startled, as if he didn't realize he had been holding on in the first place.

He quickly regained his composure though and joked, "Here I was thinking you were going to carry me over the threshold. I'm feeling slightly gypped."

Clark chuckled, though the words meant more to him than he allowed himself to show.

"Come on in," Oliver said and Clark didn't want to turn him down, not sure if the blonde should be left alone just yet, so he followed him inside the house.

The mansion was just as he remembered it. Clark walked behind Oliver, who stopped once they were in the one of the family rooms.

"Have a seat Clark," Oliver said, "Can I get you anything?"

"I'm good," Clark replied, sitting down on one of the couches.

Oliver, surprisingly, sat right next to him.

Clark was the one to break the silence.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Oliver replied. "I'm sorry you had to come after me … I guess I wasn't thinking when I decided to make my little disappearance."

"It was no problem," Clark assured him. "I didn't mind … plus it was faster for me to get here than either Chloe or Dinah."

"That and they had no idea where I was," Oliver added.

"Yeah, that too," Clark said.

"But you did," Oliver remarked. "They couldn't figure it out between the two of them but it took you, what, five seconds?"

"It just made sense," Clark said, blushing lightly.

"Or you just know me," Oliver corrected.

"Perhaps," Clark said, shrugging. "It may just have been a lucky guess." Oliver was silent and Clark's heart was pounding with the blonde so close. He needed to get away.

Standing up, he said, "If you're good, then I'll just take off. I'll see you at the next League meeting."

He was making a move toward the exit when Oliver's voice stopped him in his place.

"How is that you know me so well?"

Clark turned, confused. "What do you mean?"

Ollie stood up and walked toward him. "I mean, that after three years, you can still read me like a book," Oliver clarified. "After three years, you still know where I'd be and what I'm doing. How?"

"I … I don't know," Clark stammered.

"Three years and it's like nothing has changed," Oliver commented.

"A lot has changed," Clark argued. "You know that better than anyone."

"The fact that you know me better than anyone still rings true," Oliver told him.

Clark didn't quite know how to respond to that one.

He didn't have to. It seemed Oliver wasn't quite done.

The distance between them gone, Oliver now stood in front of him, their faces mere inches apart.

"Just tell me one thing," Oliver said. "Are you and Lois together?"

"No," Clark responded immediately. "The headline was exaggerated. I don't have feelings for her like that."

Oliver nodded slowly, as if taking in the information. "Good," he said finally.

Though Clark should've seen it coming, he was completely caught off guard when Oliver leaned forward to capture his lips, engaging him in their first kiss in over three years.

Instinctively, Clark responded to the kiss, his hands moving of their own accord to rest at Oliver's waist. Part of him couldn't believe this was happening and he wondered if it was just a dream. _If this is a dream, I never want to wake up. _

Wasn't that the truth.

Arms winding around the brunette's neck, Oliver moaned, losing himself in the feeling of Clark. _'Gods how he'd missed this feeling,' _he thought. It was a feeling of completion that he had missed most and sadly, it was a feeling that he did not have with his fiancée.

A blinding flash suddenly sprung the pair apart, quickly followed by a resounding roll of thunder. As if in an instant, the heavens opened up and the rain began to pelt down onto the ground outside. Gaze shifting from the outdoors to inside, Oliver frowned seeing Clark a few feet away near the entertainment center.

"Clark I …"

"Oliver maybe …"

They both looked down at the floor as they each attempted to speak at the same time.

"Go ahead," Oliver urged. Nodding, Clark opened his mouth to speak, but was stopped as a cell phone began to ring. Realizing that it was not his, the brunette sat down in one of the arm chairs with a nod._'Great timing,'_ Oliver thought with a frustrated sigh as he turned to find his cell phone.

"Hello?" he asked as the thunder and lightning got heavier outside.

"Ollie, thank god. Are you okay?" came Dinah's frantic voice.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm sorry for worrying you," he told her.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"I'm in Star City," he replied, practically seeing her frown on the other end of the line. A sharp crack of thunder caused the line to become static and he frowned.

"It's storming pretty badly here, I'll call you when it's over," he said before the call was quickly lost. Holding the phone away, Oliver frowned.

"Lost coverage," he said before chucking the phone onto another couch. Despite the fact that the power still remained in the mansion, the pair sat opposite one another in the darkness. Brown eyes met green and Clark frowned.

He knew he should have pulled away sooner, but god help him he didn't want to. Having Oliver in his embrace after three years, it had felt like the most glorious slice of heaven.

"Are we going to talk about this?" Oliver asked quietly, surprising Clark with the softness of his voice. Opening his mouth to respond, the brunette was quickly stopped as a blinding strike of lighting hit the house, somehow sparking the stereo to come alive.

Looking over at the radio in surprise, Oliver stood, his hand reaching out to turn it off. As the song began and the lyrics flowed out, the blonde found himself suddenly unable to turn it off.

"_And I don't know_

_This could break my heart or save me ..."_

Looking over at Clark, Oliver frowned, ducking his head once again. Reaching for the dial once more, he was still unable to turn it off as the melody continued.

"_Nothing's real_

_Until you let go completely_

_So here I go with all my thoughts I've been saving _

_So here I go with all my fears weighing on me …"_

Watching the blonde stand at the stereo, Clark couldn't help but wish that he could once again take him into his arms. Oliver stood stark still, listening to the song filter through the room and judging by the speed of the blonde's heart rate, it was affecting him.

"_Three months and I'm still sober_

_Picked all my weeds but kept the flowers _

_But I know it's never really over …"_

'_Could this song stab him in the heart a bit more?'_ Oliver thought, unable to stop his gaze from shifting over to Clark. The brunette continued to sit on the couch, seemingly lost in his own thoughts, but as the song continued, Clark's emerald eyes looked up and met his own and Oliver realized something very important … he was most certainly in love with the man across from him.

"_And I don't know_

_I could crash and burn but maybe_

_At the end of this road I might catch a glimpse of me _

_So I won't worry about my timing, I want to get it right _

_No comparing, second guessing, no not this time …"_

No second guessing … he knew how much he loved Oliver and seeing the spark flicker in the blonde's brown orbs, Clark suddenly realized that his ex might not be as over him as he thought.

"_Three months and I'm still breathing_

_Been a long road since those hands I left my tears in but I know_

_It's never really over, no …"_

"Clark," Ollie said softly, taking a few steps toward the brunette. There was so much that Oliver wanted to say, but only three words he could think of to sum it all up.

"_Wake up_

_Three months and I'm still standing here_

_Three months and I'm getting better yeah_

_Three months and I still am_

_Three months and it's still harder now_

_Three months I've been living here without you now_

_Three months yeah, three months_

_Three months and I'm still breathing_

_Three months and I still remember it_

_Three months and I wake up_

_Three months and I'm still sober_

_Picked all my weeds but kept the flowers …"_

As the song came to an end, Clark stood, coming to face the blonde. There was so much that needed to be said and he didn't know where to begin. His heart screamed within his chest to say the three words he'd been waiting to say for three years, but his mouth just couldn't utter them.

"We should talk," Clark muttered instead, surprising Oliver, who quickly closed his mouth. Eyes meeting one another, the blonde finally nodded and motioned to the couch. Sitting across from one another, Oliver took a calming breath, opening his mouth to speak.

"I love you," Clark murmured, unable to stop the words from spilling from his lips. Oliver looked at him in shock, not completely certain he'd heard Clark correctly.

"What?" Oliver asked. Frowning, Clark shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I had no right to say that," the brunette apologized.

"Stop Clark," Oliver told him, surprising the man across from him. Sighing, Ollie ran a hand through his hair before leaning forward, elbows bracing against his knees.

"We need to be honest with one another, starting right now Clark," he said softly. Looking the blonde square in the eyes and nodded.

"Starting now."

After he said the words, an awkward silence fell over the pair. Oliver was the one to break it.

"So apparently we'd rather not say anything at all than tell the truth?" Oliver tried to joke, but it was weak. The underlying heartbreak at the idea was evident in his tone.

"I really don't know what to tell you, Ollie," Clark admitted.

"Clark," Oliver started but Clark was quick to cut him off.

"I mean, I wasn't expecting you to kiss me," Clark continued. "You told me to stay away from you … and I was going to. Because Dinah and Chloe were worried, I came to check on you … I never thought you'd kiss me. How could you do that? Why would you do that?" He swallowed hard.

Oliver opened his mouth to speak but he wasn't given a chance.

"You yell at me and storm out," Clark said, now too caught up in his own headspace to even register anything else. "Then you _kiss_me … what am I supposed to think? Why would you mess with my mind like that? I know I hurt you Ollie but do you really hate me that much?" His emerald eyes shimmered with tears and the sight was all it took to undo Oliver.

Within seconds, Oliver was on his knees in front of Clark, his hand reaching out to wipe away a stray tear that had spilled over.

"No, Clark, never," he said vehemently. "I can't hate you … I … I don't know how."

"Oliver," Clark said earnestly. "I can stay away from you … I don't want to cause you any more pain. But you're going to have to stay away too."

"I can't," Oliver said sadly. "I tried … I just _need_to be near you."

"Then what do you want me to do?" Clark asked. "You said that you were going to have a good life without me … I'm trying the best I can Oliver but I'm not a saint."

Oliver shifted, moving to sit next to Clark on the couch.

"I'm sorry about what I said," Oliver told him. "I was angry … and I didn't mean half of it."

"You had a right to be angry," Clark pointed out.

"But I didn't have the right to be cruel," Oliver countered. "And I was … I was callous and some of those accusations were beneath me."

"I deserved them," Clark said, his voice barely a whisper, but Ollie managed to pick it up.

"You didn't," he said firmly. "I mean, I know I had a right to be angry … but some of the stuff I said to you was just not right. I didn't give you a chance to explain, didn't give you a chance to talk … not really. I used you as a punching bag and you'll never know how sorry I am."

"I'm sorry too," Clark replied. "I handled … everything badly. I should've just told you the truth in the beginning."

"Then why didn't you?" Oliver questioned.

"Back then, I was scared," Clark confessed. "And I knew you Ollie … tell me if I had given you the choice to walk away, you would've."

"I wouldn't," Oliver agreed. "If you had given me a choice, I never could've left."

"That's why I went to my plan," Clark explained.

"Why would it have been so bad if I waited?" Oliver asked. "I mean, I know about what could've gone wrong … but at the very least you could've filled me in on the facts."

"Ollie, you were talking marriage," Clark reminded him. "You said that it was best for a relationship to go forward, not back. How could I tell you after that that I was putting ours on hold while I went off for god knows how long?"

"I only started persisting again on the marriage thing because of you," Oliver said honestly.

"Because of me?" Clark repeated, "Wait, why because of me?"

"Do you remember your grad party?" Oliver asked, with a wry smile. Clark nodded. "I saw you disappear with Chloe and I knew you had lied to me that morning so I was curious. I followed you and I overheard you say that you wanted to marry me."

"Oh man," Clark groaned. He glanced at Oliver. "Something tells me that is all you heard."

"It is," Oliver confirmed. "I left right after you said that."

"Figures," Clark sighed. "So you thought I wanted marriage."

"I did and I thought that was also why you were acting strangely," Oliver responded. "Since we hadn't talked about the marriage topic since the bill was passed and I remembered you saying you were nervous about proposing, I thought you could use some encouragement."

"Ollie, if you had stuck around, you would've heard how afraid I was that_you_would remember that conversation," Clark said, with a shake of his head. "I was freaked out thinking that you would want to push marriage, now that I had graduated."

"And I confirmed your fears that night," Oliver concluded.

"So I thought it was best for us to part ways," Clark said.

"What a mess," Oliver murmured.

"All this miscommunication," Clark remarked.

"If only we had talked then," Oliver said regretfully.

"No use mourning the past," Clark told him. "I mean, there's several things that could be done differently but just because we wish we had done it differently doesn't change what has happened."

"I guess we should be happy we're talking now?" Oliver suggested.

"Better late than never," Clark agreed. He hesitated for a second before he brought up the next topic. "Ollie … about Chloe."

"Clark," Oliver interjected, "That was definitely one of the things where I just went off … I didn't mean it."

"No, you meant it," Clark argued. "I could tell … and you had a right to feel upset. I never thought about how my going to Chloe all the time could affect you."

"It's silly," Oliver said softly.

"Not at all," Clark assured him. Taking a deep breath, he added, "Truth be told, Oliver, going to Chloe for everything is the only thing I knew how to do."

"You don't have to explain, Clark," Oliver protested.

"But I do," Clark insisted. "I hurt you and I hate myself for it … you deserve the truth. You always have and now you're going to get it."

"Go ahead," Oliver told him, his tone gentle.

"When I first found out that I was an alien, I wondered what was wrong with me," Clark began, closing his eyes, letting the memories take over. "I mean, why would my parents have sent me away? Was I not … good enough?" He heard a sharp intake of breath and felt himself being pulled into Ollie's arms.

He didn't resist.

"I mean, I always knew I was different," Clark continued, resting his head against Oliver's chest. "My parents warned me not to tell anyone, lest the wrong person finds out and then I'd get taken away from them. But to find out I was an alien … and then later when I found out that my home planet was _gone_ … it was a lot to handle."

Feeling a gentle hand stroke his back, Clark felt encouraged to go on.

"Not many people in my life have stuck around," Clark said. "The first person I told … he was my best friend Pete. He found my spaceship and I had to tell him. At first, he didn't take it well but we managed to get over it. But someone found out he knew and he got hurt. Then he left … left the town because he couldn't bear the burden. The first person I ever trusted couldn't handle it."

"Oh Clark," Oliver murmured. His heart ached for the brunette in his arms. He had been so young and had already faced the pain of rejection. Hearing the lost tone in Clark's voice, Oliver just wanted to hold him tight and never let him go.

Clark continued to recap the events of his life, from Alicia showing Chloe his powers to Chloe discovering he was an alien.

"Even my dad ended up dying," Clark said, tears welling up in his eyes. "Chloe has been around so long … she was the only one who has really _stayed_ … she's protected my secret … protected me. Somewhere along the line, I just got attached to her. I learned to go to her for everything. Sometimes I knew that I took her for granted and there were other times where I was positive I didn't deserve her but she never turned me away."

And Oliver understood. If Clark had lost so many people, it was natural that he clung to the one that stuck around.

"I mean, even when I was sorting out my feelings for you, it was her I went to," Clark said, oblivious to his thoughts. "She was so encouraging and when we were dating, she was right there so I just continued doing what I've always done. It's the only thing I knew."

Oliver placed a kiss to his forehead. "I understand now … I didn't then. Back then, I was just hurt and bitter. I wanted to be your confidante."

"You were my boyfriend," Clark said. "It's understandable."

"Thank you for telling me all of this," Oliver said, lifting the brunette's chin up to meet his gaze. "It means a lot to me."

"I did love you," Clark said, unable to tear his eyes from the beautiful brown ones that were boring into his own.

"I know and I did love you," Oliver replied. "I should've told you how I was feeling."

"I guess as much as we believed we were good at communicating, we weren't as good as we thought, huh?" Clark said, a small smile gracing his features.

"I guess not," Oliver responded, chuckling.

"Three years later and everything is finally out in the open," Clark mused.

"So where do we go from here?" Oliver wondered aloud.

"Not sure," Clark answered.

"When you said you love me, did you mean it?" Oliver asked suddenly.

"Ollie," Clark said warily, removing himself from Oliver's embrace, carefully putting some distance between them.

"Please, Clark," Oliver pleaded. "Just tell me the truth … did you mean it?"

"I did," Clark replied, finding it impossible to lie. "I think I always will." There was a silence on Oliver's end and Clark felt his heart break once more, even though he knew that it was what he expected.

"We should get some sleep," Clark suggested, standing up. "It's late. I think I should go back to Metropolis … I have work in the morning …"

"I love you too," Oliver blurted out, effectively silencing him.

"What?" This was enough to get Clark to sit down again.

Oliver was staring at him, a mixture of emotions all over his expression.

"I love you too," Oliver repeated. He took a deep breath.

"I'm still in love with you, Clark Kent … and I think I always will be."


	20. Chapter 20

We're reaching the end of the story. This is the second to last chapter! I got a bit of help from my beta with this chapter. I hope you all like it! Enjoy and let me know what you think!

* * *

**Chapter 20**

"_I'm still in love with you, Clark Kent … and I think I always will be."_

Clark's heart was pounding, the words on constant repeat in his mind. All he could do was stare at Oliver dumbly.

A part of him couldn't believe that Oliver had actually said what he said. _This cannot be real ... in about a minute, I'm going to wakeup in my bed, all alone. _

But a minute passed and he was still sitting there. He was tempted to pinch himself but decided against it.

Oliver worried in Clark's silence. "Clark?" he said hesitatingly. "Are you still there?"

"I think so," Clark managed to say, sounding dazed. He blinked a few times and turned to look at Oliver. "Did you just say what I think you said?"

"If you think I just said I loved you, yes I did just say that," Oliver confirmed.

It was everything he wanted to hear and yet, it was said at such a disastrous time. Clark groaned, putting his head in his hands. He had_ just_ told Dinah that Oliver wanted nobody but her and Ollie, in turn, had to go and proclaim his love.

_She knew, _he quickly realized. That's what she had been so reluctant to take Clark's words as truth. The brunette probably had figured out that Ollie had feelings for him and that was why she had been so insistent that Clark go and talk to Oliver.

_What a mess. _

"You know, this is not exactly the reaction I expected," Oliver remarked, trying to keep his tone casual but the underlying panic was evident.

"What do you want me to say, Oliver?" Clark asked in a low voice. "This was _not _how this was supposed to go. You're not supposed to still be in love with me."

"I can't help the way I feel," Oliver argued. "I had to say what's in my heart … or in this case, _who_."

"What about Dinah?" Clark questioned.

"Dinah?" Ollie echoed. "What about her?"

"She's your fiancée!" Clark exclaimed, standing once more.

"We're on a break," Oliver replied. Clark could hear the anxiety creeping into his voice.

"But you two are still engaged," Clark retorted. He started to pace, needing a way to work off the frustration. "This is not the way it was supposed to be. You are in love with her, the two of you are going to get married and live happily ever after … I shouldn't have any place in your heart anymore. I'm your past and _she's_ your future."

"You don't really believe that," Oliver said incredulously.

"I do … I have to," Clark told him. "I mean … I _just _told her that …" His voice trailed off.

"You told her _what_?" Oliver demanded, eyes narrowing. "And when did you speak to Dinah anyway?"

"I spoke to her this afternoon," Clark confessed, stopping in place. He averted his gaze, to avoid Oliver's intense one.

"Chloe told me that you two were on a break," he explained. "And I hated that I was coming in between you … so I went to talk to Dinah. To try and convince her that I was not a threat or anything."

"What were you thinking?" Oliver asked. "I mean, Clark … you had no idea about the situation."

"I knew that you were happy with Dinah," Clark said in a small voice. "I just … wanted you to stay happy, that's all."

Oliver immediately softened at seeing the expression on Clark's face. _How can I resist this man? _He couldn't … he wasn't strong enough. And he wasn't sure he wanted to be.

"What did Dinah say?" Oliver asked curiously.

"She kept insisting that I talk to you," Clark responded. "She said I didn't know the whole story … I didn't understand … I guess she was right, huh?"

"Yeah, she was," Oliver said quietly.

"You love Dinah," Clark said, phrasing it to be a statement, not a question.

"I do," Oliver agreed. "But I love you too," he added.

"Great, so you love us both," Clark muttered. In a louder voice, he said, "Nothing good can come of this Oliver."

"Please don't even _suggest_ you want to forget this conversation," Oliver told him.

Clark's shoulders slumped. "You know me too well."

"I do," Oliver said, a hint of smugness in his tone. "Which is why I can stop your stupidity before you even try starting it."

"You're not being fair to Dinah," Clark said desperately.

"How about being fair to _us_?" Oliver shot back.

"There is no us!" Clark told him, throwing his hands in the air. "That's exactly the point."

"There could be an us," Oliver offered. "We're in love with each other."

"But what about Dinah?" Clark asked.

"_Dinah_ was the one to suggest this break," Oliver countered. "She was the one who repeatedly said that I'm still in love with you and _she_ was the one who first suggested talking to you. If you tell me she couldn't have thought of this result as a possibility, you're absolutely mad."

"I am sure she thought about it," Clark said slowly, "But it's one thing to consider it and it's another for it to actually happen."

"If she didn't want it to risk it happening, then she shouldn't have tested it out in the first place," Oliver said firmly.

"Why am I the one defending _your_ fiancée?" Clark asked, eyebrows furrowing.

"Don't ask me," Oliver said, shrugging. "I mean, I think I'm being perfectly logical. We're on a break, Dinah practically pushed me to talk to you and well … now we've found out we're in love with each other."

"You love her though," Clark said.

Oliver stood up and in a few steps, was standing right in front of him.

"I do, but I think I love you more," Oliver said softly. He reached out a hand to caress Clark's cheek. "You're the one I _need_ … my Clark."

"I'm not yours," he protested weakly, refraining from moaning at Oliver's soft touch.

"You're mine," Oliver said possessively. "You've been mine since your 21st birthday, when I kissed you in your bedroom." The blonde leaned forward, brushing his lips against Clark's before pulling back. "And I'm yours."

Reluctantly pulling away, Clark turned and moved toward the doors leading outside. He looked out into the rain and then softly said, "I'll always be yours."

Oliver moved toward him but stopped and shook his head. "Then why are you fighting this Clark?" he asked.

Finally, Clark turned from the window and sighed. "Because I'm trying to do what's right."

"You don't always have to do the right thing Clark," Oliver told him. "Even high-moraled superheroes slip occasionally," he added.

Clark closed the distance between them, lifting a hand to caress the blonde's cheek. "Maybe they do," he replied.

"Give us a chance Clark ... we deserve that much after everything ... don't we?" Oliver asked. Frowning Clark looked down at the ground.

"Maybe ... maybe we should sleep on this ... it's late and you've had a long day," Clark stated. "We'll talk in the morning," he suggested, lifting his head.

Oliver gave Clark a long look before finally nodding

"But we're going to talk in the morning," he said firmly.

"We'll talk in the morning," Clark promised.

"Then we should go to bed," Oliver said and Clark nodded.

They walked up the stairs in silence and Ollie pointed Clark to one of the guest bedrooms, saying that there were pajamas in the drawers. It was difficult to do so because Ollie wanted nothing more than to ask Clark to share his bed but somehow he resisted.

Clark just gave him a small smile and disappeared into the bedroom. Oliver made his way into his own room, slipping into his pajamas, before sliding into the bed. It was difficult falling asleep, especially with the constant reminder that Clark was in another bedroom, so close yet so far.

But it had been a long day so finally, he managed to drift off.

Unfortunately, Clark was not as lucky. He was up for hours, just staring at the ceiling. He was tired but sleeping in a strange bed, especially when he really wanted to be in Ollie's arms, was hard.

Oliver still wanted him … he wanted to give them another chance. But Clark was having doubts. How could he just go back to Oliver? How could Oliver just come back to him? What about poor Dinah? _She let him go … she made that choice … even Ollie said so. _Yet, could Clark and Ollie really start over? With all their history?

_Everything has been cleared now … the future is limitless for the two of you. _He wanted nothing more to believe that, to just go back to Ollie and hope that there was a happily ever after in store for them.

_Don't think about this now … the two of you are going to talk in the morning. Just wait until then. _He supposed that was true. He wasn't going to get any answers in his current state. So he finally closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him.

Morning came too soon and Clark had a hard time getting out of bed. He had gotten up once when he realized that Kansas was hours ahead and he had to make sure Perry didn't think he was ditching work. Feigning sick over the phone, he was relieved that his boss bought the lie and excused him for the day.

He had fallen back asleep for a few hours but when the clock struck 9, he was up again. After he dragged himself up, he went to the shower and freshen up. To his surprise, though it really shouldn't have been, the bathroom was stocked with all the brands he usually used.

When he got out, he found clothes lying on the bed. _Oh Ollie. _

Quickly getting dressed, he made his way downstairs, where Oliver was already waiting, breakfast on the table, reading the paper.

"Good morning," he greeted him, gaining his attention.

"Good morning," Oliver replied, with a smile. "Have a seat … breakfast just got here."

"Thanks," Clark said, sitting down at the table. Helping himself to the pancakes, he poured himself a glass of juice and glanced at Oliver.

"Sleep well?" Oliver questioned.

"Yeah," Clark told him. "You seemed to be really prepared." He tried to write the last one off a joke. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Oliver said, taking a sip of his coffee. "It was more of a last minute thing but I guess I should thank the stars for my good memory, huh?"

"I guess so," Clark agreed with a grin of his own.

Even as he said the words aloud, Oliver knew that it was more than just a good memory. Even if he had a poor memory, he still would've remembered. He never forgot anything that had to with Clark.

He had walked in to check in on the younger man early that morning and to see him sleeping peacefully had brought a smile on his face. Knowing he would need to freshen up when he awoke, he quickly got the necessities for that to be possible.

Now, watching him, eating breakfast, fitting into his home so perfectly, Oliver ached to reach out and touch him. Needed to hold him close and be able to call him his own.

The longing he felt for the brunette was overwhelming and it was shocking, even to him. But they were going to talk … they had talked so much already and now, today, it would all be settled.

Ollie was hoping that it would go the way he wanted it to.

Clark finished his breakfast fairly quickly. He had seen Ollie staring at him throughout the course of their meal and the look in his eyes sent shivers up and down his spine. It was crazy what the man could do to him with just a look.

They moved to the living room so they could talk more comfortably but neither of them knew quite what to say.

"So we definitely need to talk," Oliver started, breaking the silence.

"About you and me?" Clark asked.

"About us," Oliver told him. "You said we would talk in the morning …"

"Yeah I know," Clark replied. "I just wish I knew what to say."

"Clark, the truth is simple," Oliver proclaimed. "I love you and you love me. Now we just have to see if there is a possibility that we have a future together."

"Is it possible we're just clinging to the past?" Clark wondered aloud. "I mean, our relationship never got an actual ending …"

"No way," Oliver interjected. "I know what my heart is feeling and there is no way I'm holding on to the past. I look at you and all I see is my future."

Clark sighed. "What makes us think that we can do it right this time around?"

"I don't know," Oliver said, swallowing hard. "It won't be easy … you're just getting settled to having a double life, I'm still with Dinah … hell, this could possibly be the worst timing ever."

"Then why bother?" Clark questioned.

"Because I think we're worth it," Oliver said confidently. "We've learned from our past mistakes … we could make it work."

"And if we don't?" Clark asked. "We have so much more to lose."

"Shouldn't we try before giving it up?" Ollie countered.

Before he could say anything, his hearing picked up the doorbell ringing. The door was opened and when Clark heard the too-familiar voice, his heart stopped.

Standing up, his eyes wide, he put distance between them. Oliver looked confused at the shift.

_What's going on with Clark? _Then he saw his butler arrive.

"Ms Lance," he announced and his fiancée walked into the room.

"Dinah," Oliver said, standing up. "This is a surprise."

"Ollie," she said, "I wanted to talk to you."

"Actually," he said, "I'm in the middle of …" He turned to point Clark out but there was no one where Clark was standing.

Clark was gone.

In fact, he was in the air, on his way back to Metropolis. He had heard Dinah's voice and he just had to get out. It was childish and immature to run but he just couldn't let her see him standing there. There was no doubt the conclusions she would draw and considering that he had spoken to her a day prior, he really didn't want to seem like a completely ass.

Not that he really cared what she thought of him but it would've just been awkward. He couldn't put Ollie in that situation. Clark and Ollie had talked already … feelings were declared and though the conversation was by no means over, they had gotten somewhere.

Dinah had made the decision about the break for the both of them and now they had to talk. So Clark was going to give him space, give them space to do just that.

Sure, he was nervous … being with Dinah may get Ollie to change his mind. But if Dinah could be strong enough to let Oliver pick, then so could he.

He just prayed that his heart wouldn't end up in pieces at the end of this.

_Clark left. _Ollie was still stunned. _He must've heard Dinah come in. _That was obviously the reason he had acted so strangely all of a sudden.

"Oliver?" Dinah's voice brought him back to reality. "You were in the middle of what?"

He looked back at her. "Nothing," he said, shaking his head. "I was in the middle of doing nothing."

She looked skeptical but accepted the answer.

"Have a seat," he said. Once they were both seated, he gave her a small smile.

"What's up?" he questioned.

"Oliver, I was worried about you," she admitted. "I mean, you just disappeared yesterday … I tried calling you and you never picked up."

"I went out and forgot my cell phone here," Oliver explained. "I'm sorry to have worried you."

"Chloe told me she called Clark," Dinah told him.

"He was the one who found me," Oliver informed her.

Dinah's face fell a little at the revelation but she quickly regained her composure.

"That's good," she said. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"I'm fine," he assured her.

"Oliver, I think we need to talk," she said suddenly.

"You're right," he agreed.

"First of all I should apologize for hiding that DVD from you," Dinah began. "I'm sorry, Ollie … you came back right after I watched it and I panicked."

"It's not your fault," Ollie sighed. "I mean, it must've been a shock. You hid it from me but you were right … I hid a lot from you too. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my relationship with Clark … the minute he returned, I should've told you."

"We were both in the wrong," Dinah concluded.

"Yeah, we were," Oliver replied.

"You understood why I felt the need for a break then, right?" Dinah asked worriedly. "You reacted so strongly that I figured we needed space."

"You were right to take the break," Oliver told her.

"I also had to know the truth Oliver," Dinah added. "If we're getting married, I want to be the only one in your heart. Since I didn't know that for sure and I believed you didn't know that for sure either, I had to give us some separation to figure it out."

"Which is completely rational," Oliver noted. She had been right too … she wasn't the only person in his heart.

"I want to know where we stand though," Dinah asked calmly.

"Clark and I kissed yesterday," Oliver blurted out, before he could stop himself.

Dinah's face drained of color. "Excuse me?"

Ollie took a deep breath. He hadn't meant it bring it up like that but there was no point in regretting it now. The truth was out.

"Clark and I kissed yesterday," he repeated.

"You did?" she said.

"We did," he confirmed. "He found me at my parents' grave and brought me home. We were just talking ... and I kissed him."

"You kissed him," Dinah echoed.

"I'm sorry Dinah," Oliver said softly.

"Are you sorry you kissed him?" Dinah questioned seriously.

"No," Oliver said immediately. "I don't regret that."

"Then you shouldn't apologize," Dinah told him, pursing her lips together. "We were on a break … I told you to talk to him myself." She laughed weakly. "I can't say I expected you to end up kissing but it happened." She peered into his expression. "Did you _just _kiss?"

"Yes and it was just one kiss," Oliver was quick to say. "We didn't have sex … I wouldn't do that … he definitely wouldn't do that."

"Just yesterday, he came to see me and said I should rethink the break," Dinah mused.

"It wasn't his fault," Oliver argued. "I kissed him and he has been bringing you up every other minute. He's not all for this at all … but Dinah, we can't help the way we feel."

"So there are feelings involved," Dinah said.

"You were right about me," Oliver said, trying to phrase his words carefully.

"You're still in love with him," Dinah realized.

"I'm so sorry, Dinah," Oliver apologized.

Dinah closed her eyes for a second and opened them, her blue orbs filled with sadness.

"I should've seen this coming," she murmured. In a louder voice, she said, "And he loves you."

"He does," Oliver confirmed.

"I knew that … even when he came to see me," Dinah confessed. "It was so obvious."

That shouldn't make Oliver feel good and he felt bad for being excited at Clark's love for him being so clear that other people could see it but he was. Especially since that person was Dinah, whose heart he was in the process of breaking.

"I do love you, Dinah," Oliver said honestly, "That wasn't a lie."

"But you're in love with him more," Dinah finished. He didn't know how to respond to that … but it seems he didn't have to. The truth was in his expression, clear as day.

Her expression changed instantly, the heartbreak evident in her features. He hated that he put that look there and couldn't stop the aching of his own heart.

"There's nothing left to say then," Dinah said finally and in one swift move, she removed her engagement ring and handed it to him.

"Dinah," Oliver said, taking the ring.

"I suppose it would be redundant to say it's over?" Dinah offered, tears shimmering in her beautiful blue eyes.

Oliver felt tears prickle at the back of his own eyes and just gave a small nod, too overwhelmed to speak.

Dinah leaned forward and gave him a hug and he wrapped his arms around her, returning the embrace. It was short and they pulled away from it at the same time.

"Take care of yourself Oliver," she said, standing up.

"You too Dinah," Oliver responded, also rising to his feet. He paused and asked, "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine," she assured him, with a watery smile. "Not just yet … but soon enough."

"I'm sorry I hurt you," he said sincerely. "I did want to marry you … I never thought it would turn out this way."

"Well the best things in life are unexpected, Oliver," she reminded him. "I know you cared for me and I don't hate you. Just give me some time though before I can stand being around you again."

He gave her a shaky smile. "That I can do."

"Bye Oliver," she said, her tone holding a strong sense of finality.

"Bye Dinah," he said, watching his now former fiancée walk out the door.

Looking at the ring resting in the palm of his hand, Oliver felt a wave of sadness pass through his body.

He had loved Dinah … and he couldn't say that he wasn't still in love with her. But when it came down to it, he couldn't spend the rest of his life with her, not when he couldn't give her his whole heart.

It wasn't fair to either one of them and she deserved better than that.

She'd find someone better, Oliver decided. Or at least, he hoped she would. Dinah Lance was a wonderful woman and he knew that she would make some man very happy one day.

Unfortunately, that man wouldn't be him.

Resting the ring on the table, he sank on the couch, still not completely comprehending what just happened. He was in a daze … the whole thing seemed almost like a dream.

The conversation had gone better than he could've ever hoped.

And now, for the first time in almost two years, Oliver Queen was single again.


	21. Chapter 21

Last chapter! Thanks to everyone who has supported me through this fic. I really appreciate all your kind words. Your feedback has kept me going. I hope you all enjoy this final chapter! Let me know what you think!

* * *

**Chapter 21**

When Clark returned to Metropolis, he didn't really know what to do with himself. It was still early in the day and he was feeling restless. He couldn't go to work because if he showed up, he would be caught in his lie.

Though he already felt bad about lying in the first place and knew he would be doing some serious overtime to ease his guilt but running out on Oliver that morning had not been a possibility. Well, before Dinah showed up anyway.

Then he was more than happy to flee.

Part of him was tempted to use his superhearing to listen in on their conversation but the moralistic side, which was lot stronger, stopped him from giving in to the temptation. Pacing around his apartment, he wracked his brain, deciding what to do.

Did Ollie and he really have a chance? Was it possible that after all that had happened, he could really have a future with the blonde? The idea filled him with a combination of nervousness and excitement. However, Ollie was still in love with Dinah … though he may love Clark more, he was in love with his fiancée.

If Oliver and Dinah broke up though, did Clark really want to push him into another relationship? That wouldn't be fair … to either one of them.

Clark groaned, taking a seat on the couch. All these thoughts were running through his mind and it was driving him crazy.

All he could think of was the repercussions of Oliver and he getting back together. Oliver really seemed to want them to have another chance. But did he think of their future? Clark knew where he wanted it to go … he wanted to marry the older man, had wanted to for a long time. If they got together again, it would be forever for him.

Would it be forever for Ollie? Or was his plan just to try again? He said he loved Clark, was in love with Clark but did he still love him in_ that _way? The way that once upon a time had him wanting marriage?

Unconsciously, he got up and moved to his bedroom, and pulled out that ring that he had been looking at. Both of them … they were so beautiful and intricate and there was only person he knew they'd fit.

Would Oliver accept them? _Just take it one step at a time. First he actually has to split up with Dinah and that hasn't happened yet. _

That would happen, right? Fear trickled down Clark's spine, as he thought of Oliver changing his mind. What if he decided that getting back into a relationship with Clark was too complicated and he didn't want to risk his heart again? What if he realized that he did want to marry Dinah or he just didn't want to hurt her?

He had so many questions and the fact that Oliver was all the way in Star City, too far away to answer them, was driving him crazy.

The brunette didn't get time to ponder those thoughts though, as a nearby scream for help gained his attention. _It seems that Superman is needed. _

Switching to his suit, he was out in and in the air within seconds.

Oliver would have to wait.

Right now, he had a world to save.

Almost immediately after Dinah left, Oliver was on a plane back to Metropolis. He needed to see Clark, needed to figure out what was going with the two of them. Though he was still in shock, he knew that he wanted to finish their conversation from this afternoon.

He took the ridiculously long plane trip to ponder on what he was going to say to Clark. If he was honest, he didn't know if he was quite ready for another relationship. But he was certain that he loved Clark more than anything … and he couldn't let the opportunity to be with him again slip through is fingers.

Since he didn't sleep very well the night before, it wasn't long before he drifted off, sleeping through most of the journey. He only awoke once his pilot announced that they were landing in Metropolis. His nerves were in a jumble, still not completely sure what he was going to say to the brunette.

_Don't over think it … just go to him and speak from your heart. _He supposed at this point, he didn't really have a choice in the matter.

His first stop was the Clock Tower so he could get freshened up. Afterwards, he stepped into his car and drove to Clark's apartment. The drive was too short for his own liking but then again, a part of him wanted to stall.

Everything was happening so fast and Oliver didn't know if he could keep up.

As he parked in the guest parking in Clark's apartment building, he realized that there was no turning back now.

Walking to Clark's apartment, Oliver took a deep breath and raised a hand, preparing to knock.

However, what he didn't know was that Clark was not there. Clark Kent was stopping what seemed to be a never-ending stream of trouble as Superman.

He ventured from city to city and even left the country for a short period of time. When he finally thought he was finished, he heard a familiar voice that made him groan.

But he knew his duty so he went and rescued Lois yet again.

Dropping her off at her apartment rooftop he said slowly, "Ms. Lane, I think we need to talk."

Superman hadn't seen Lois since the article released and he had to make it clear that he had nothing but platonic feelings for her. Especially since he had been hearing what people had been saying about the two of them. The rumors and speculations made him want to clear things up even more.

"Yes Superman?" Lois asked, oblivious to his thoughts. "Is this about the article?"

"It is," he confirmed seriously. "First of all, I want to say how much I appreciate you portraying me in such a nice light. The interview was very professional and I really admire your professionalism."

"Thank you," she replied. "But I was just stating the truth."

He took a deep breath. "I have to admit … the headline concerns me."

"It was just a headline," she was quick to say, "This kind of thing sells papers."

"I get that," he told her. "The rumors however …"

"People like to speculate," Lois said, shrugging. "Let them."

"As long as they are only speculating," Clark told her. "I don't want anyone to get the wrong idea. You're a wonderful woman, Ms Lane but my feelings for you are nothing but platonic."

Her face fell a little but he had to credit her for the speed at which she recomposed herself.

"I understand that," she responded. "And I'm sure the gossip will end soon enough too." She laughed. "I'm a reporter, Superman … the headline had nothing to do with any feelings I have for you. It was a purely professional interest."

"That's good to hear," he said seriously. "Have a good night, Ms Lane."

"You too," she replied and with that, he flew away, relieved that the conversation had gone off without a hitch.

_Time to go home. _And then he had some decisions to make on a certain blonde.

What he didn't know was that he had a surprise waiting for him there.

Ollie was surprised when nobody answered the door. Twisting the doorknob, he was further shocked to find it open.

Entering the apartment, he closed the door behind him and looked around. As far as he could tell, it was empty.

"Clark," he murmured, "Hasn't anyone ever told you not to leave the door unlocked?"

Making sure to lock the door, he searched the apartment, seeing if there was any trace of the younger man.

Ollie quickly came to the assumption that Clark had been there, his scent lingering in the apartment, and must've had to leave on a Superman related emergency.

_He'll certainly be surprised when he comes home to find me here. _Hopefully he would think it a good surprise.

Clark's bedroom had been the last place he checked to see if the brunette was there and it was, of course, empty. He knew he should leave and this was an invasion of privacy but he couldn't help walking around.

It was a decent size room, modestly decorated, with a large bed in the center. What caught his eye was the tiny box on the bed. Though he knew he shouldn't snoop, he couldn't help it. His curiosity was piqued. There was a drawer that had been left half-open, probably when Clark sped out, so he knew that was where it came from.

Taking a seat on the bed, he snapped open the box and gasped. Nestling in silk was two rings that took his breath away. He picked up one of them, a white gold ring encrusted with white diamonds. In the center was what looked like a circular red stone, surrounded by more tiny white diamonds.

Examining it, he caught the engraving and his heart stopped.

_O & C- Our love will last forever and a day _

He had no doubts to who the initials stood for and he was choked up at the gesture. Where did Clark get this ring?

Giving in to the temptation, he slipped the ring onto his ring finger of his right hand. It fit perfectly. Oliver grinned foolishly, letting himself imagine for a brief second that he was engaged to Clark.

"You know," a voice said from behind him, "I never thought you were all for breaking and entering."

Oliver spun around, seeing Clark standing at the doorway, still in his Superman uniform.

"Well, you shouldn't leave your door unlocked if you don't want people wandering in," Oliver retorted.

Clark chuckled. "True." His eyes drifted to the ring that was still resting on Oliver's finger and the smile fell from his face.

Seeing where Clark's gaze went, Oliver blushed. He quickly took off the ring.

"I'm sorry," he said, averting his gaze, embarrassed. "I shouldn't have snooped … I was looking for you and I got curious …"

"It's okay," Clark interrupted softly.

Though he was reluctant, he slipped off the ring and returned it to the box, handing it to Clark. He accepted the box and put it back in a safe case, locking both away.

"I'll let you get changed," Oliver said hastily, before Clark could say anything and exited the room, shutting the door behind him.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid. _Oliver wanted to smack his head against a wall. He could only imagine what Clark was thinking of him now. How pathetic must he have looked?

It wasn't very long before Clark emerged, dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," he apologized.

"It's fine," Oliver told him.

"Can I get you anything?" he offered.

"I'm good," Oliver assured him. He bit his lip. "Clark … about the ring … I'm really sorry."

"It isn't your fault," Clark said, sitting on another couch. "I left it out … I was in a rush to leave or I would've put it back."

"I still shouldn't have snooped," Oliver protested.

"Ollie, I'm not angry," Clark said calmly.

"If you say so," Oliver said doubtfully.

Clark grinned. "I do say so." He paused for a moment. "So how are you?"

"Not too bad," Oliver replied. "It sounds like you were pretty busy though."

"Yeah, there was a lot going on," Clark told him. "The good thing was that I did get to catch up to Lois."

"Oh yeah?" Oliver felt a twinge of jealousy hearing her name, despite knowing that there were no feelings on Clark's side.

"I made it clear to her that I don't have feelings for her," Clark said.

"How'd she take that?" Oliver asked curiously, though he was doing cartwheels internally.

"She took it well," Clark said, sounding relieved at the idea.

"That's good," Oliver stated. "That way, things won't get awkward later and you won't be accused for leading her on."

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly," Clark said, smiling.

A silence fell over the pair, neither knowing how to bring up the topic that was on both of their minds.

"Ollie, I'm sorry I ran out this morning," Clark said suddenly.

"Clark," Oliver began but the brunette wasn't quite finished.

"I just heard Dinah," Clark said, "And I knew that I couldn't be there. If she saw me there, it would've made the whole situation a lot weirder."

"You're right," Oliver said, getting a word in. "I was shocked but I don't blame you for leaving … it would've been awkward for sure."

"So you're not upset?" Clark asked hopefully.

"Not at all," Oliver said. The blonde longed to move and sit next to Clark, so he could reach out and touch him, have some sort of physical interaction. But he managed to stay put.

"Besides," Oliver added, "Dinah and I did have to talk too and there was no better time than that moment."

"Did you guys talk?" Clark questioned, anxiety evident in his tone.

"We did," Oliver confirmed.

"How did it go?" Clark asked, eyes wide.

"Dinah and I have broken up," Oliver informed him.

_Oh. My. God. _Clark was stunned at the revelation. He had wondered if that may happen but he couldn't believe that it actually had.

"What?" he managed to say.

"I told her that we kissed," Oliver said calmly. "That I kissed you and I didn't regret it. We figured it was best to part ways."

"I can't believe you guys split," Clark murmured.

"What did you think was going to happen?" Oliver asked, his brown eyes dancing with amusement. "Clark, I declared my love for you … I couldn't just stay with her after that."

"I didn't know what was going to happen," Clark confessed. "I mean, I won't deny I thought about it as a possibility but I didn't never suspected that you two would actually split up … and so soon. Everything is happening so fast."

"I feel the same way on that one," Oliver agreed. "On the everything happening too fast that is," he clarified.

"What now?" Clark wondered aloud.

"I am not sure," Oliver told him.

"How are you doing?" Clark asked, suddenly realizing that the blonde was probably still reeling from the shock of his failed engagement.

"A mixture of things really," Oliver said slowly. "My emotions are a mess."

"I don't blame you," Clark replied gently. "You're still in love with her, aren't you?"

"I am," Oliver said. "Does that make me a horrible person?"

"Not at all," Clark replied immediately. He shifted so he was now sitting next to Oliver, unable to take the distance anymore.

"You loved her," Clark said firmly. "There is nothing wrong with having lingering feelings for a woman you were just recently planning to marry. In fact, it'd be crazy if you were okay with this."

"I couldn't give her my entire heart," Oliver said softly. "We both knew it … and it was best for us to part ways."

"That makes sense," Clark noted.

"I do love Dinah," Oliver said, brown eyes boring into him. "But I can't change the fact that I love you more. She deserves someone who will be with her completely … and I can't be that man."

Clark nodded, not sure what to say.

"It's good that you were honest with one another," Clark said finally.

"I've found that when it comes to feelings, hiding is not really the best idea," Oliver remarked, smiling weakly.

"Yeah, we've all seen how that turned out," Clark agreed. "For both of us."

"Well everyone makes mistakes, Clark," Oliver commented. "At least we're learning."

"I suppose you're right," Clark agreed.

More silence.

Oliver was the one to break it this time. "I think we should finish the conversation we were having."

"About us?" Clark questioned.

"There are still things that need to be said," Oliver told him. "We were interrupted before …"

"You're right," Clark replied.

"You were having doubts about us," Oliver said. "Do you still feel that way? Now that Dinah's out of the picture?"

"Honestly, Ollie, I'm worried," Clark said. "Even though you've broken up with Dinah, she's still in your heart."

"I'm in love with you," Oliver declared.

"But you are still in love with her too," Clark reminded him.

Oliver lowered his eyes at this and nodded.

"Oliver, I am not upset … your feelings are reasonable," Clark said. "But honestly … do you want to jump into another relationship?"

"Truth be told Clark, I have the same worries," Oliver told him, lifting his gaze once more to meet Clark's. "I don't know if I'm ready. My fiancée and I just split. But all I know is that I love you and I couldn't let this chance slip away."

"I love you too, Oliver," Clark said, reaching out and taking one of the blonde's hands in his own. Squeezing it gently, he continued, "I've held on to those feelings for three years … they aren't going anywhere."

"I may need time," Oliver said cautiously. "If you don't want to wait for me, I'll understand."

Clark leaned forward and captured Oliver's lips with his own. Keeping it short and sweet but making sure he got his feelings across, Clark pulled back.

"Whenever you're ready," Clark said. "I'll be here … you saw that ring, Oliver and I know you saw the engraving too. You know where my intentions lie … but I don't think we're anywhere close to ready for that. We have stuff to work out, with each other and with our own lives. But I'm willing to spend the time it takes us to get us back to where we once were."

"So we're starting over?" Oliver asked hopefully.

"I think we should be friends," Clark said truthfully, "For now … while you figure out your feelings for Dinah and me. Real friends … not that fake truce we had going for the League."

"I can do friendship," Oliver agreed, a heart stopping smile spreading across his face.

"Me too," Clark said, with a warm smile.

They shared a look and Clark felt his heart flutter.

"So," Oliver said, "As friends, would you care to join me to get a bite to eat? Perhaps now?"

"I'd like that," Clark replied. Standing up, he grabbed his coat and left the apartment with Oliver, this time remembering to lock the door.

His heart felt a lot lighter though. No, they weren't together yet but they were getting there.

This was a new beginning for the both of them and this time, Clark had a feeling they would get it right.

_2 months later _

It had taken some getting used to but both men managed to make a solid friendship work. They didn't keep it completely platonic, not missing out the chances to flirt and there were always the subtle touches that allowed the other one to know that the feelings were still there.

While Clark did wish at times that they were in an actual relationship, he liked the pace in which they were going.

Ollie and Dinah's broken engagement had made headlines but nobody had been able to get the real reason. Dinah wasn't opening her mouth and Oliver definitely wasn't. They both just said to anyone who asked that they were "heading in different directions" but "still remained good friends".

The last part was definitely true. Things had been weird in the League for the first few weeks but they had managed to move past it.

As for Oliver and Clark, they were spending a lot more time together. At least when they could. A dinner here, a movie there. Ollie was still in Star City most of the time but they did talk on the phone every day.

They talked about everything and anything and Clark felt great having Oliver back in his life. The older man had suddenly become the center of his life and though Oliver once said snidely that he'd never be at the top of his list, that was exactly where he was.

Clark went to him for all his problems and the vice versa was true. It wasn't even forced … he'd just found that he rather talk to Oliver about things now. Like when he had helped the survivors of a plane crash, he saw a woman die in the arms of her distraught fiancé.

Witnessing it horrified him and after everyone was rounded up, he was filled with self-loathing, frustrated that he wasn't able to save everyone, even with his powers. At that time, it was Oliver he went to … Oliver who held him as he cried and Oliver who comforted him and made him feel better.

Going to Oliver had been so natural. He hadn't even thought about going to his mom or Chloe. He had just wanted to see Oliver and seeing the man distressed over his fiancée just had him feeling that he had to go see the one _he _loved. To see Oliver alive and safe filled Clark with joy and unexplainable happiness.

He thanked the Gods every day for letting Oliver Queen back into his life.

However, lately, he was longing for the blonde more than ever. When they spoke on the phone, he wished that Oliver was in his arms and the rare times they saw each other, Clark wanted nothing more than to hold him and kiss him.

It was hard being patient at these times but Clark was trying. He knew it was for the best. Ollie hadn't say anything to make him believe he was completely over Dinah.

In fact, lately, he hadn't mentioned anything about a change to their relationship at all. Clark sometimes wondered if the older man still loved him. _I'll wait for you forever Oliver but please, I hope that I'm not waiting around for nothing. _

At times like that, he couldn't help but think that Oliver had gotten over Dinah but had also gotten over him too. _But he'd tell me that, wouldn't he? _

Making a mental note to bring it up to him when they met up next, as he felt it was not something he wanted to talk about over the phone, he went on with his life.

It turned out he didn't have to bring it up at all.

One day, he walked into work to see Lois smirking at him. Only as he made it to his desk did he find out why. Resting there were two dozen multi-colored roses.

"Lois, where did these come from?" he questioned.

"They just got delivered for you," Lois explained.

"For me?" he repeated. "Who are they from?"

"Who do I look like?" Lois asked, "Your secretary? There's a card but I was good and didn't snoop."

"Thanks Lois," he said gratefully, finding the card among the beautiful flowers easily.

Opening it eagerly, he smiled at he saw the familiar script.

_Clark,_

_There's only one person in my heart now. Hopefully, I still have a place in yours. _

_Oliver_

It was simple and to the point. Clark couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. Pocketing the card, he excused himself. Once he found a private place, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed the familiar number.

"Good morning," he said when he heard the voice he only knew too well pick up.

"Good morning to you too," Oliver replied.

"I got the roses," he said shyly. "They're beautiful … thank you."

"You're welcome," Oliver responded. "I assume you read the card."

"I did," Clark confirmed.

"And?" Oliver prodded.

"You don't have a place in my heart," Clark said.

"Oh," Oliver replied, his tone changing to one of sadness.

"You have my entire heart," he finished. "It's always been yours, Ollie … it always will be yours."

He heard a sharp intake of breath.

"I love you," Clark told him.

"I love you too," Oliver replied, his voice now happy again.

Clark felt giddy and had to refrain from breaking out into a dance.

"Clark, I'll be in Metropolis tomorrow," Oliver said. "And I was wondering … would you like to go out on a date with me?"

"A date?" Clark repeated.

"That's what I said," Oliver replied, with a chuckle. "What do you say?"

"I'd love to," Clark told him.

"Great," Oliver said, "I'll call you with the details then."

"Wonderful," Clark agreed. "Have a great day."

"It already is a great day, Clark," Oliver replied and he could practically hear the blonde's smile. "I'll see you soon though. Love you."

"Love you too," Clark replied, happy to get to say those words aloud. Hanging up, Clark stared at his phone in glee.

They were going to go out on a date. Oliver wanted to be with him.

Everything finally was how it should be.

At last, he was going to get his happily ever after with the man he loved. This time, he wouldn't screw it up.

THE END (and for Ollie and Clark ... a new beginning :D)!!


End file.
